A Jo And Blair Story
by historyBuff2000
Summary: Jo Has Been In An Accident And Looses Her Right.
1. Chapter 1

A Jo and Blair Story By Jason Leisure

Disclaimer: I Don't Own 'The Facts Of Life' Never Have Never Will. Although Some Characters In This Story Are From My Own Mind.

A/N: 1 - This is A Re-Posting Of The Jo And Blair Story. I Wanted to Go Back And Check My Spelling, And Add Or Remove A Line If Needed.

A/N: 2 - This Is Something I've Been Working On, It's A Challenge I Posted On A Group I'm With. But It Seems No One Took It Up. Be Honest And Let Me Know How It Is, And How I Should Take It. As For The Title, I'm Working On That.

A/N: 3 - I Was Going Over What I Had Already Did And Decieded To Take The Story Into A Different Direction. I've Decided To Throw In Some Sience Fiction. Just To Give A Different Twist.  
_

Peekskill New York/Peekskill Hospital

The Doctor looked at the Paramedics as they entered the Emergency Room with a young female on the gurney, "What do we have?"

The female Paramedic looked at the Doctor, "Twenty-Two year old Female, Caucasion. She was involved in an accident, a drunk driver hit her as she was riding a motorcycle."

The Doctor went to work on the girl and then looked at the Nurse, "Get her typed and crossed matched for four units of blood. I also want a full series of X-Rays, especially on the right leg. I don't like the was it looks."

The girl followed the Doctors with her eyes watching everything they were doing to her. Then she seen the X-Ray Machine being wheeled in. With the help of the Nursers they cut away her clothes

She watched as the machine was wheeled over her and began taking X-Rays.

The Doctor looked at the man taking the X-Rays, "I want those as soon as they are developed."

A moment later a Police Officer walked up, "Here's her Drivers License, her name is Joanna Marie Polniaczek."

The Doctor nodded and then turned to the girl, "Joanna I'm Doctor Phillips, I promise I'll do everything I can to help you."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Edna's Edibles/Peekskill, NewYork

Jo was one very happy girl, Her beloved Princess had given her five tickets to see a New York Yankees game with her Uncle Sal and her Cousins. Blair got her the tickets as an anniversery gift.

Jo looked at Blair, "Are you sure you don't want to go to the game?"

Blair laughed, "Will you get out of her you greese monkey."

Jo leaned in and gave Blair a passionate kiss, "I'll be home around twelve."

Blair smiled, "I'll keep the bed warm."

Jo wiggled her eyebrows, "Sweet." The two shared another passionate kiss and then Jo turned and left for New York City.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Peekskill New York/Peekskill Hospital

Several minutes later the X-Ray Technician handed the Doctor the X-Rays, "Here's the X-Rays Doctor."

The Doctor turned and put them on the X-Ray Lamp, "Bumps and bruises, her left arm is broken and she has a few broken ribs one of which has punchered a lung." He then put the X-Rays of Jo's right leg on the lamp, "Damn, that's what I was afraid of."

The Nurse walked up to the Doctor and looked at the X-Ray, "How's it look?"

The Doctor shook his head, "She's going to lose the leg, the damage is just to massive."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Jo was happy she got to spend a special day with her Uncle Sal and her Cousins. At the stadium she ate several hotdogs, a couple of bags of popcorn and drank several sodas. And she caught a foul ball that hit her Uncle Sal's head first. So to make sure she didn' t lose the ball, she was going to let her Uncle Sal keep it for her.

After the game the six were standing in the parking lot outside Yankee Stadium, Jo smiled, "Hey Uncle Sal, would you hold on to this for me, I don't want to risk losing it when I head home."

Sal smiled, "No problem Jo."

Jo got on her bike, and then leaned over and gave her Uncle and Cousins a hug.

Sal smiled, "Be careful headin' home Jo, I don't think that beautiful girlfriend you have would like it if you got hurt."

Jo grinned, "I know she wouldn't Uncle Sal, she already warned me that I would be sleeping on the couch for the next year if I got hurt."

Sal took Jo's chin in his hand, "Just be careful."

Jo smiled, "I will." Jo put her helmet on, started her bike and headed out for the two hour ride back to Peekskill.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Peekskill New York/Peekskill Hospital

The Doctor went to Jo's side and looked down at her, "Joanna, it's Doctor Phillips again. Do you remember what happened and where you are?"

Jo nodded.

Doctor Phillips nodded, "You have some bumps and bruises, some nasty cuts and scrapes. Your left arm is broken and you have a few broken ribs one of which has puncherd a lung."  
Doctor Phillips sighed, "Joanna, I'm not going to beat around the bush, your right leg has been crushed beyond the point of saving it. I'm afraid you're going to lose it."

Jo looked at Doctor Phillips and pleeded with her eyes for him not to take her leg.

Doctor Philips sighed, "We're going to take you up to surgery now."

All Jo could do was silently cry.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Jo was happy she got to spend the day with her Uncle and Cousins and now she was going home to share a warm bed with the girl she loved with all her heart. She looked at her watch and knew she would be home in five minutes, but what she didn't know is that those five minutes were about to turn into a nightmare. As Jo was pulling into the intersection, she turned her head just in time to see a car blow the red light and hit her square on.

The first thing she seen was her bike several feet away from where she was laying, the next thing she knew was the aweful pain that was shooting through her body plus she was having trouble breathing. The pain was so much that she passed out. Several minutes later she woke up to see two Paramedics hovering over her, she turned her eyes and seen the Police lead away an older looking man in handcuffs. From what she could see the man was having a very hard time walking straight. A few moments later Jo passed out again.

When she woke up she found herself in the back of an Ambulance with a female Paramedic looking down at her smiling. A moment later the doors opened up and she was being pulled out and being taken into the Emergency Room.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Jo woke up feeling like she had been asleep for days, she looked around and seen her mother, her father and Uncle Sal.

Uncle Sal spoke first, "She's awake."

Rose looked at Jo and smiled, "Hey sweetie." Rose looked at Sal, "Sal go get the Doctor, let him know Jo's awake."

Jo's father Charlie smiled as he took her hand, "You had us worried there for a while, they nearly lost you twice when they had you in surgery."

Jo blinked and mouthed, "How long."

Rose looked at Jo, "You've been asleep for almost two weeks, everyone has been worried."

Jo closed her eyes trying not to cry when the Doctor walked in, "Hi Joanna, I'm Doctor Phillips. I was the on-duty Doctor in the E.R. when they brought you in." The Doctor sat the clipboard down, "As I said I'm not the one who beats around the bush. We nearly lost you twice on the operating table, but thankfully you have a strong will to live. Now we were able to repair the punchered lung and the broken arm and other injuries, but we weren't able to save your right leg. I'm sorry to tell you but we had no choice but to amputate, the leg was far to damaged for us to save.

Right then and there Jo broke down and cried.

Rose looked at Doctor Phillips, "She was very athletic, she was on her college's softball and basketball teams."

Doctor Philips handed Rose a paper, "This is a list of Doctors that specilize in patients who lose a limb, they help them to cope with the loss and how to move on with their lives."

Rose nodded, "Thank you Doctor."

Doctor Phillips nodded, "No problem, by the way there's a Blair Warner, Natalie Greene, Dorathy Ramsey and an Edna Garrett here waiting to see Joanna."

Without thinking and in a panic Jo sat up, "Mrs. G, Nat and Tootie can come in but I don't want Blair in here, I don't want her to see me like this."

Rose looked at Jo, "But Jo, it's Blair."

Just then the four entered the room.

Jo started to cry as she screamed, "GET HER OUT, GET BLAIR OUT NOW I DON'T WANT HER HERE. I DON'T WANT HER TO SEE ME LIKE THIS. SO GET HER OUT." Jo grabbed the water pitcher and threw it towards the door. Jo fell back and cried.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

When Jo started to throw things Mrs. Garrett quickly got Blair out of the room.

Blair had tears in her eyes, "What was that all about?"

Mrs. Garrett sighed, "Jo has been through a tramatic expereance and she afraid you'll see her differently."

Blair was on the verge of crying, "I would never do that."

Mrs. Garrett took Blair in her arms as the young girl began to cry, "I know Blair, I know."

Blair looked up into Mrs. Garrett's loving eyes, "Am I going to lose the love of my life? Am I going to lose Jo?"

Mrs. Garrett held Blair as she continued to cry, "I don't know, all we can do is giver her the time she needs to heal."

Just then they seen three Nurses enter Jo's room.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

The Next morning Jo woke up with Doctor Phillips at her side along with her family.

Doctor Phillips looked at Jo with a grin, "If you want to throw things, at least wait until you've healed first. Once we sedated you, we had to take you down and redo a few stitches."

Jo sighed, "Sorry."

Doctor Phillips smiled, "Just take it easy."

Jo nodded, "I will."

Phillips looked at his watch, "I need to make my rounds, I'll be back in a few hours. If you need me for anything, just let the Nurse know." A moment later Doctor Phillips left to make his rounds.

Uncle Sal walked up, "Hey Jo."

Jo smiled, "Hey Uncle Sal."

Uncle Sal lifted a bag up and placed it on the bed next to Jo, "I have a few gifts for ya." Sal reached into the bag and pulled out several cards, "These are from all the guys at the garage, they also pitched in and got you some flowers.  
those should be here in a..."

Just then a florest delivery man entered the room, "I have a delievery for Jo Polniaczek."

Jo smiled, "That me."

The man sat the flowers on the tray and left.

Jo smelt the flowers and smiled, "Tell the guys I said thanks and the flowers are beautiful."

Sal smiled, "Now for a real kick in the pants surprise." Sal reached in and pulled out a larger card and the foul ball Jo caught, "The New York Yankees heard about your accident and they all signed this card and they all signed your ball and had it encased in this casing."

Jo smiled as she read the card that held five new tickets to a future game. She then picked up the encased ball and looked at it, "This is awesome, thanks Uncle Sal."

Rose knew she couldn't put the subject off any longer. Reaching over Rose brushed some hair from Jo's face, "Blair was here again wanting to see you."

Jo sat the ball down, "And as I said before, No."

Charlie looked at Jo, "She loves you Jo and she's hurt that you won't let her see you."

Jo looked at her father, "I dont want her to see me this was. I'm going to have a hard time dealing with the fact that I'll never walk again and that I'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. Having her here just makes it worse."

Sal looked at Jo, "No one never told you that you would never walk again. In fact, once your fitted with a prosthetic leg you can do anything you want."

Jo shook her head, "I'll never walk again period."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Three months later Jo was sitting in her wheelchair in the hospital's rehab gym.

Kelly Affinado who once tried to steal some things from the shop was now Jo's theripst, "Jo if you don't start excersizing, the muscles in your left leg will atrophy."

Jo snorted, "Can't anyone get it through their thick skulls that I'll never walk again."

Kelly looked at Jo, "No one never told you that you would never walk again."

Jo looked at Kelly, "That's because they didn't have to. I no longer have my right leg, which means I'll never walk again."

Kelly sighed, "I guess I'll have to tell all those like you that they can't walk again either, even if they do have prosthetic limbs."

Just then a huge black man entered the room, "Morning Kelly."

Kelly smiled, "Morning Tank, I'll be right there." Kelly looked back at Jo, "I'll be back just as soon as I get Tank started on his excersizes."

Jo snorted, "You can come back, but it won't change anything."

Kelly sighed and went over to where Tank was.

Tank looked at Jo and then at Kelly, "She still won't excersize?"

Kelly shook her head, "No, and I'm afraid if she doesn't start, the muscles in her good leg will start to atrophy."

Tank smiled and stood, "Let me handle this." Tank moved to where Jo was.

Jo turned when she heard someone moving behind her, "What do you wan..." There making their way infront of Jo was Tank.

Tank leaned in, "That's right, I have no legs. I lost both in Afganistan do to an IED (Improvised Explosive Device). As for what I want, I and the others here want you to quit your damn belly aching and get your ass moving and start excersizing."

Jo had tears in her eyes, "People just don't understand that I'll ne..."

Tank cut her off, "Enough, you can walk again and you will. All you have to do is excersize your good leg and when they fit you for a prosthetic leg you'll learn how to use it. Once you're good enough, most people won't realize that you have only one leg."  
Tank went behind Jo picked her up and took her to the ballancing bars.

Jo was screaming, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME BACK IN MY CHAIR!"

Tank smiled as he left Jo at the bars and moved her chair to the other end, "Now, if you want your chair back. You'll just have to go get it." Tank turned and went back to where Kelly was.

Kelly smiled, "Do you think that was wise?"

Tank smiled, "Something had to be done."

Kelly smiled, "You do realize you declared war."

Tank smiled, "I'm a Marine, so bring it on."

And Jo brought it on. For the next two months, Jo and Tank would fight each other as he lifted Jo from her chair and left her at the bars with her chair at the other end.

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

On the start of the fourth month of therapy Jo was wheeled into the gym by a Nurse and left in her usual spot. Ten minutes later Tank and Kelly entered the room

Tank went to Jo cracked his knuckles and smiled, "Ok JoJo, where do you want to start? Should you start punching before I pick you up, or should I pick you up and then let you start punching? It's your choice."

Jo wheeled over to the bars and smiled as she leaned in and grabbed the bars and lifted herself up, "No need."

Just then everyone in the room started to applaued Jo.

Just then Doctor Phillips, Rose, and Charlie entered the room.

Doctor Phillips smiled, "And now we can take you down to be fitted for your prosthetic leg."

Jo smiled, "How long have been watching?"

Charlie smiled, "The whole time."

Doctor Philips smiled, "We wanted to make sure that you were ready. Besides, it wasn't easy for Kelly to get this guy to come here."

Jo looked at Kelly and raised an eyebrow, "You know Tank?"

Kelly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tank, "He's my husband. His real name is Commander/Doctor David Preston. He wasn't in the Marine Corp, he was a Doctor in the Navy , that's where he got the nickname Tank. And he did lose his legs in Afganistan to an IED, he was deployed with a group of Marines when he was injured."

Tank smiled, "I spent almost a year in the Bethesda Naval Hospital's Rehab Ward recovering, and when I finally got out. I swore I would never step foot in another."

Jo smiled, "That is untill you heard about me."

Tank nodded, "I knew I had to convince you one way or the other that you can still lead a normal life without your leg. Look at me, I may have lost both my legs. But I'm still a Doctor, husband, father."

Jo looked at Kelly with tears in her eyes and then hugged her, "Thanks Kelly."

Kelly returned the hug, "Anything for a friend."

Tank smiled, "Now, I need a question answered."

Jo smiled, "Fire away."

Tank smiled, "Is it true that my lovely wife tried to do a five finger discount at your store?"

Jo smiled, "Let me tell you all about it."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Not now."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

For the course of another two months Jo was fitted for her prosthetic leg and learned how to walk with it.

Kelly smiled, "Well Jo you're done here, you're free to go."

Jo smiled as she hugged Kelly, "I'm gonna miss you and Tank."

Tank smiled, "It doesn't have to be forever, we can always have get togethers."

Kelly smiled, "Yea, and when it come to cooking on a grill. Tank is a wizard."

Jo smiled, "I look foward to it." Jo gave her two friends a hug, "I'll see ya soon."

FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL FoL

Back at Mrs. Garrett's Blair just sat at the table staring at her tea.

Mrs. Garrett touched Blair's hand, "Your tea's getting cold."

Blair sighed, "I'm sorry Mrs. Garrett, Im just..." Blair now had tears falling down her cheeks.

Mrs. Garrett smiled lovingly, "You're worried about Jo."

Blair looked at Mrs. Garrett, "Why won't she see me? It's been almost six months since she was hit by that drunk driver."

Mrs. Garrett nodded, "Some people need time to heal, she maybe physically healed. But there's still the mental state."

Blair sighed, "I miss being held in her strong arms, and knowing she's there to protect me." Blair laid her head on Mrs. Garrett's shoulder and started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

(Part-2)

(Two Months Later: Bronx New York)

Jo was happy she got to spend the day with her Uncle and Cusins and now she was going home to share a warm bed with the girl she loved with all her heart. Jo looked at her watch and knew she would be home in five minutes." Those five minutes were were about to turn into a nightmare. As Jo was pulling into the intersection, she turned her head just in time to see the car blow the red light and hit her square on.

Just as the car hit her, Jo shot straight up from her bed screaming.

A few moments later Jo's mother Rose quickly entered the room and sat next to her and held her, "It's ok Jo, I'm here. I'm here."

Jo sat there crying, "Every night ma, I keep seeing the accident every night. When will the nightmare stop?"

Rose held Jo with tears in her own eyes, "I don't know sweetie, I don't know." Rose held Jo for several minutes before looking at the time, "I have an idea, lets get dressed and go down to Mama's Cafe for an early morning breakfast. And then head over to Uncle Sal's garage."

Jo smiled, "Sounds good to me."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later Jo and Rose walked into Mama's Cafe, a portly older black woman looked up and smiled and spoke in a rich Jamaican Accent, "Rose, Joanna."

Jo smiled, "Hey Mrs. Bevil."

Just then the older lady raised a large wooden spoon, "What was that young lady?"

Jo gave a toothy smile, "Sorry Mama."

The woman smiled, "Dats betta."

The woman was Bianca Bevil, she was born and raised in Jamaca. She and her five year old son and soon to be born daughter moved to the U.S. to make a fresh start. They left Jamaca just after the death of her husband. As time went on she began looking after the children of the neighbourhood, and if one of them got into trouble she wouldn't hesitate to lay into their backside. And most of the parents thanked her for it.

Bianca looked at Jo as she and Rose sat in a booth, "You look like you haven't been sleeping well child." Bianca grabbed a chair and sat at their table, "Want to talk about it?"

Jo rubbed her face, "I've been having nightmares of the accident."

Rose looked at Bianca, "I'm getting worried."

Bianca looked at Jo and then back at Rose, "Is she seeing a doctor?"

Rose nodded, "She is, but all he does is say that she'll come to terms when she's ready."

Bianca shook her head, "Dem Doctors always say de same ting." Bianca got up and got them some coffee, "Is dare someone special you know that you can talk to Jo?  
What about dat beautiful girl you always tell me about"

Jo sighed and spoke softly, "Lets not go there."

Rose looked at Bianca, "When Jo and Blair were together there was no force on earth that could tear them apart."

Bianca sighed, "Dat is until de accident."

Rose took a sip of her coffee, "That is until the accident. And now she wants nothing to do with Blair. She thinks Blair will see her and treat her differently. Me, Charlie, Sal and Edna Garrett have tried to tell her that Blair would never do that."

Jo looked at Rose, "You don't know Blair like I do ma, she'll treat me as a cripple. Look what happened when I had that spill on my bike three years ago, and all I had was a simple case of road rash."

Rose raised and eyebrow, "From what Edna told me, you were laping it up. 'Oh Boo Hoo My Side Hurts. It's Hard For Me To Move'." Rose smiled, "Come on Jo, you know you loved it."

Jo sighed, "That was different ma."

Bianca looked at Jo, "How can it be different now?"

Jo looked at Bianca, "It's different because this time I was hit by a drunk driver and had to have my right leg amputated." Jo got up, "I'll be back." Jo turned and headed for the restroom.

Rose sighed with tears in her eyes, "I pray every evening hoping she can get through the night without having the dream of the accident. But the moment she falls asleep."

Bianca took Rose's hand, "Her time will be come soon, and when it does. She will take hold and never let go. Dis I can feel in me old bones."

Rose sighed, "I hope so, I hope so."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

While in the restroom, Jo had splashed some water on her face. Jo looked up into the mirror ,  
and out of nowhere, doubled up her fist and slamed it into the mirror shattering it. Jo slumped to the floor and started to cry, "Why me, why did this have to happen to me?"

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back out in the dining room Bianca and Rose heard the crash from the restroom.

Bianca quickly got up and went to see what happened. Bianca looked at Rose, "Stay here, I'll see to her."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Bianca slowly entered the restroom and seen Jo sitting on the floor crying. She then sat on the floor next to Jo and took her in her comforting arms, "Just let it out child, dis moment has been a long time coming. So you just let it out and Mama Bianca will be here to hold you."

Several minutes later Jo looked at what was left of the mirror and then at Bianca, "Sorry about the mirror Mama."

Bianca smiled and kissed Jo on the forehead, "Don't you go and worry yourself about dat ol' mirror, you did someting I wanted to do meself." Bianca stood and then helped Jo up, "Now you hear my word Jo, your time is coming soon. And when it does, you must take hold and never let go." Bianca took Jo face in her hands, "Now lets get you cleaned up."

Jo smiled, "Yes ma'am."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Several minutes later Jo and Bianca returned to the table.

Rose seen Jo's hand, "What happened?"

Jo sighed, "Sorry ma, I..."

Bianca smiled, "She did what I wanted to do to dat mirror in de restroom."

Rose smiled, "You and everyone else."

The three laughed.

Bianca smiled, "Now you two sit right dar and Mama will go and fix you up a nice breakfast."  
With that said Bianca turned and headed for the Kitchen.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A couple of hours later Jo and Rose were standing in Uncle Sal's Grage.

Sal smiled and gave both women a hug, "It's about time you two got here."

Rose smiled, "Sorry for being late, we stopped at Mama's Cafe for breakfast."

Sal smiled, "Good to hear." Sal sat in his chair, "I have a job for ya Jo, and it's right up your alley."

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "What do you want me to do?"

Sal leaned foward, "I want you to be shop Manager."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "But that's Terry's Job."

Sal smiled, "It was before she was accepted to Harvard Medical."

Jo smiled, "Terry finally got in?"

Sal nodded, "She starts school next week."

Rose smiled, "That girl has been waiting to get into Harvard Medical for over a year."

Sal smiled, "From what I was told by the Dean, five students dropped out when they seen how many books they needed just for the first year of Pre-Med. Once they were gone, the door opened and Terry got in."

Jo sat back, "Terry always did want to be a Doctor." She then looked at Sal, "Well Uncle Sal, it looks like you got yourself a new shop manager."

Sal smiled, "Thanks Jo, you start tomorrow morning."

Jo smiled, "Thanks Uncle Sal." Jo stood, "If you two will excuse me, I need to check things out before I start working here."

Sal smiled as Jo was leaving, "Have fun Jo." Once Jo was gone Sal looked at Rose, "Is she still having the nightmares?"

Rose sighed and nodded, "And they're getting worse, all she has to do is close her eyes to take a nap and she has the dream of the accident."

Sal sat back, "I talked to a friend of mine who also lost a leg in an accident about Jo." Sal leaned foward, "He said we need to find a way to get Jo and Blair back together. He said Jo and Blair are like a Nuclear Reactor."

Rose nodded, "Blair Is the Control Rod, and Jo is the Reactor. Together they keep each other in balance."

Sal also nodded, "And if you seperate the Control Rod From the Reactor."

Rose sighed, "The Reactor spirials out of control unti..."

Sal looked at Rose, "We have got to find a way to get Jo and Blair back together before Jo goes and does something stupid.."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

(Edna's Edibles/Peekskill)

Edna was sitting at a small desk in the living room talking to Rose, "I agree, we need to get those two back together." Edna listened for a moment, "Ok Rose, I'll let you and Sal work on it. Let me know what you come up with." Edna hung the phone up and then stood and went into the shop.

In the shop Nat and Tootie were doing their thing, talking about who's the hottest looking boy while restocking the shelves. And Blair was just finishing up with a customer.

Edna smiled, "How's it goin' girls?"

Nat smiled, "Just about finished here Mrs. Garrett."

Edna smiled, "Good, once you're done there, you two can start on the supply room."

Nat looked at Edna with a hurt look, "But we just did the supply room three days ago."

Blair spoke up, "That was before the delievery truck came."

Tootie smiled, "She's got us there."

Edna smiled, "Oh come on girls, it won't take that long to put the stuff away."

Blair smiled, "Besides, I'll be helping you."

Nat raised an eyebrow, "Someone call the F.B.I., Blair Warner is offering to help." Nat looked at the shelf her and Tootie was working on and seen they were finished, "Lets go Tootie, the sooner we get started on the supply room the quicker we get finished." A few moments later Nat and Tootie left for the supply room.

Edna looked at Blair who was writing on a pad of paper, "Aren't you going to ask me who was on the phone?"

Blair sat the pen down and looked at Edna with tears in her eyes, "What did I do to be dumped like yesterdays trash? All I wanted to do was be there for her."

Enda walked up to Blair and took her in her arms, "You did nothing, it was that drunk driver that hit her. He changed Jo in ways neither of us can ever understand."

Blair wrapped her arms around Edna and cried, "I miss her Mrs. Garrett, I miss being held in her strong arms knowing she was there to protect me."

Edna just held and comforted Blair, "And when the time is right, you will be held in her arms again."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Two months later Jo had the shop running like a well oiled engine, well almost.

Jo was seething as she looked at the new employee Tony Mancino, "I told you to keep the nuts and bolts for the engine seprate, and in their own cups of oil. And to lable the cups so I would know where they go. That doesn't mean dump 'em all together in a large can." Jo rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I'll be lucky to figure out which is which now."

Just then Sal walked in, "How's it goin' Jo?"

Jo handed Sal the large coffee can filled with oil and nuts and bolts, "Asshole there took it upon himself to dump ever nut and bolt to Mrs. Jennings engine into this can when I told him to put them in their own seprate cups. I'll be lucky if I can remember where each nut and bolt goes."

Sal looked at the can and then at Tony, "I gave you this job because your mother was a very dear friend of my late wife." Sal looked at the can and then back at Tony, "This is your last chance, you either listen to Jo. Or I'm going to have to let you go. Do you understand me?"

Tony nodded, "Yes sir."

Sal handed Jo the can, "I'll let Mrs. Jennings know it'll be a while before she gets her car back. In the mean time, do the best you can putting it back together." Sal then smiled, "By the way Jo, I'll need you to help with the staffing of the new garage when it opens."

Jo smiled, "Just let me know when." Jo turned to Tony, "I need you to go and get me the engine manuel for the model of Mrs. Jennings car. Hopefully it'll help me figure where each nut and bolt goes."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Sal went to his office and sat down and picked up the phone and called Rose, "Hey Rose this is Sal, I came up with an idea on getting Jo and Blair back together."

Rose spoke back, "How are you going to pull that off?"

Sal smiled, "I need you to call Charlie and Edna and have them meet us at Mama's Cafe tomorrow night. It has to do with the opening of the new garage."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next evening Sal, Rose, Charlie and Edna were sitting in Mama's Cafe with Bianca joing them.

Rose looked at Sal, "Ok Sal, what this plan you have?"

Sal nodded as he sat his coffee down, "The plan I have to get Jo and Blair back together has to do with the new garage. What I plan to do is have Blair come to the garage a day or two after it's opening."

Edna sat her cup down, "I know Blair will show up, I'm just worried Jo won't want to see her."

Sal raised a hand, "The way I planned it is Blair shows up with car trouble and I have Jo personnelly handle it."

Bianca looked at Sal, "Let's pray it don't backfire in our faces."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A week later Jo had the engine rebuilt and running .

Sal smiled, "Jo you have magic in your hands."

Jo grinned, "That and the help of the engine manuel."

Sam laughed, "That to, now I need you to get your butt home and get some rest. I need you at the new garage for the grand opening tomorrow."

Jo smiled, "Sure thing Uncle Sal." Jo turned and headed home.

Sal smiled, "Now for Phase two

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Two days after the grand opening Jo was in the process of getting everyone positioned where they would work best.

Jo looked around and smiled, "God I'm good."

Just then Sal walked in, "Hey Jo, we got our first customer."

Jo smiled, "I'll have Jerry handel it."

Sal shook his head, "If you don't mind, I want you to handel this one. The car's a porsche and you're the only one I'll trust working on it."

Jo sighed, "No prob..."

Just then Blair wealked into the garage, "Hey Jo."

Jo was about to blow her top, "I thought I Made It Clear I DIDN"T WANT TO SEE HER!"

Sal looked at Jo, "Come on Jo."

Jo turned, "I said NOOOO!" Jo turned and ran out of the building and jumped on her bike and began riding. Jo didn't care where she was going, just as long as it was away from Blair.

Blair looked at Sal and began to cry, "What did I do?"

Sal took Blair in his arms, "You did nothing." Sal took Blair into the office and got her some water, "Here drink this, I need to make a few calls." Sal quickly called Rose, "Rose, it's Sal. It backfired big time. The moment Jo seen Blair she blew her top and left."

Rose spoke up, "Do you know where she's heading to."

Sat sat in his chair, "I wish I knew Rose, I wish I knew."


	3. Chapter 3

(Part-3)

When Jo left she didn't have any idea where she was going. Jo just jumped on her bike and went, she didn't care where. Just as long as it was away from Blair. When Jo did stop, she found herself standing at the end of the famous Santa Monica Pier.

Three months after arriving in California Jo had gotten a nice appartment and fixed it up the way she wanted. Some may wonder where Jo got the money for the apartment and furnishings. Most of the money came from the insurance company after the accident. Jo didn't have to worry about getting a job with what she had. Plus she had a knack for playing the stock market and did quit well in that aspect. But Jo wanted one to keep from going crazy with boredom.

And now Jo was sitting infront of three people to be interviewed for a job she would love to get. Two were men and the third was a woman.

The first man looked at Jo, "Tell me Miss. Polniaczek why do you want to join the L.A.P.D."

Jo looked at the man, "I need a job to break the boredom."

The second man smiled, "I like the honesty."

The female of the three spoke up, "It says here that you were in an accident that resolted in the amputation of your right leg." The Female sighed, "I don't see how you can do the work that requires..."

Jo cut the woman off, "What are you trying to say, that a woman with one leg can't do the job just as good as one with two? Or are you afraid that I might break some of those precious records that some of the men hold?"

The second man bursted out laughing, "I say let her join, I think it's time some of those records are broken."

The first man smiled, "I agree."

The female snorted, "I think it's a mistake, but I'll go with you two."

The first man smiled at Jo, "Welcome to the L.A.P.D."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later Jo returned to her apartment and sat in her easy chair, she looked to her left and sighed knowing this moment was coming. Jo reached over and picked up her phone and called her mom.

A moment later Rose answered." Hello."

Jo was silent for a moment and then spoke, "Hey ma."

Rose spoke, "Joanna, where on earth are you? We've been looking for you for almost three months."

Jo rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I'm fine ma, I'm living in L.A. now."

Rose spoke, "L.A.? Why are you in Los Angeles?"

Jo got a bit irked over the question, "You know why I'm here. You and everyone there tried to get me to see Blair, when I told you I want nothing to do with her ever again."

Rose spoke, "I'm sorry Jo, we were only doing what we thought was right."

Jo snorted, "Then how about abidding to my wishes." Jo paused for a moment and continued, "Look I wanted to call to let you all know I'm fine."

Rose spoke, "How are you going to make a living out there?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "I have the money from the insurance, and you know how good I am when it comes to playing the Stock Market. Plus I'm about to start training for a new job. A job I've always wanted to do."

Rose spoke, "And what would that be sweetie."

Jo smiled, "I joined the L.A.P.D., good-bye Ma." the last thing Jo heard her mother screaming before she hung up was, "The L.A.P.D.?"

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back In New York Rose sat in a chair stuned at what her daughter just said. Rose quickly called Charlie.

Charlie answered the phone, "Hello."

Rose spoke up, "Charlie, it's Rose. I just talked to Jo."

Charlie spoke up, "How is she? and where is she?"

Rose spoke up, "Calm down, Charlie. Jo's fine. As for where she is, she living in Los Angeles now."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Los Angeles? Why is she there?"

Rose spoke up, "It's because of what we did to get her with Blair again."

Charlie sighed, "I knew that was a mistake." Charlie was silent for a moment and continued, "Does she plan on coming home?"

Rose wiped her eyes, "Charlie, she's living there now. And she about to start training to become an L.A.P.D. Officer."

Charlie spoke up, "What? How the hell did she pull that off?"

Rose shook her head, "I don't know."

Charlie sighed, "I'll call the others and let them know you heard from Jo."

Rose spoke up, "I'll call Edna and Blair."

Charlie nodded, "I'll talk to ya soon."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

(Peekskill/Edna's Edibles)

Edna was sitting in the shop going over some papers when Rose called.

Nat answered the phone, "Edna's Edibles' this is Nat. How can I help you?"

Rose spoke up, "Hey Natalie, it's Rose. Can I speak to Edna please?"

Nat smiled, "Sure thing Mrs. Polniaczek." Nat looked up, "Hey Mrs. Garrett, it's Mrs. Polniaczek."

Edna smiled, "I'll be right there." Edna closed her books and went to the phone, "Hello Rose."

Rose spoke up, "Hi Edna, I just thought you should know I just talked to Jo."

Edna spoke up, "Where is she?, is she fine?, Is she coming home?"

Rose spoke up, "Jo's in Los Angeles, and she fine. As for coming home, no. Jo's living there now and she's about to start training to become an L.A.P.D. Officer."

Edna raised an eyebrow, "How did she pull that off."

Rose smiled, "Charlie asked the same thing and I told him I don't know." Rose looked at the time, "I need to go, I have to call Blair..."

Edna stopped Rose before she could finish, "No need to call Blair, she's here in the supply room taking inventory."

Rose nodded, "Then I'll talk to ya later."

Edna smiled, "Talk to you soon, good-bye."

Edna looked at Nat as she hung up the phone, "Nat, I need you to go to the supply room and tell Blair I need to see her."

Nat smiled, "Sure thing Mrs. Garrett."

A few minutes later Blair entered the shop, "Did you need me for something Mrs. Garrett?"

Edna nodded, "I just talk to Rose, and she heard from Jo."

Blair now had tears in her eyes, "Is she ok?"

Edna took Blair's hands in her's, "Yes Jo's fine and she now living In Los Angeles."

Blair smiled and sat at one of the tables, "We always talk about going to Los Angeles."

Edna smiled, "Well she's there now and she about to start training for..."

Blair smiled, "She about to start training for the L.A.P.D. isn't she?"

Edna raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?"

Blair smiled, "Jo always wanted to be a police officer, if it wasn't with the N.Y.P.D.. It had to be with the L.A.P.D.." Blair looked at Edna, "Just one question though, how the hell did she get on with the L.A.P.D.?"

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

(Los Angeles Police Academy/Los Angeles California)

The head instructor looked at the incoming recruits, "Good God, if this is the best there is to offer. This city is in deep shit." The Instructor looked right at Jo, "As for you Miss..." The instructor looked at the last name on Jo's shirt, "...Polniaczek. Don't expect to get any special treatment because you only have one leg."

Jo looked at the Instructor, "I wouldn't expect it."

The instructor smiled, "Good to hear, now drop and give me twenty-five push-ups for speaking without permission."

Jo sighed as she dropped to the floor realizing she walked right into a punishment.

The Instructor spoke again, "Now, I want to get one thing perfectly clear. Not all of you will complete the training and become one of L.A.P.D.'s finest. Which is why my office door is always open for those who want to D.O.R. For those who don't know what D.O.R. stands for, it stands 'Drop On Request'." The Instructor smiled, "I now turn you over to Sergeant Mathews."

Mathews looked at the recruits, "In a few minutes, we're going out and take a nice leisurely five mile run."

Except for Jo and another female recruit, everyone else moaned and groaned.

Mathews smiled, "I'm glad to see you're all so eger for the run, why don't we make it ten miles." Mathews cut them off before they stated to moan and groan, "Shall we make it fifteen?"

Two hours later everyone dragged themselves into the womens barracks.

Jo just smiled as she seen some of them could hardly walk, "Come on girls, it was only ten miles."

Jo's roommate Tina Wilson looked at Jo with a death glare, "I haven't had to run like that since I was in the Marines."

Once in their room Tina fell onto her bed, "God even the ends of my hair hurt."

Jo now sat on her bed wearing only her athletic bra and underwear, "Yea, well I'm going to need your help here."

Tina sat up, "Sure thing, what do you need?"

Jo looked at Tina, "I need help with my leg, the run caused a vacum and now I can't get it off."

Tina got up and went to Jo's bunk, "What do I do?"

Jo raised her leg, "Grab and pull."

Tina did as Jo wanted with no success, "Damn, that is one tough vacum." Tina thought for a moment, "Have you ever tried a small tube? it should break the seal around the stump."

Jo nodded, "I thought of that, just one problem."

Tina nodded, "No tube." Tina smiled, "I have another idea, my father served in Vietnam and lost his leg to a 'Bouncing Betty Mine'. The same thing happened to him, so we used cold water."

Jo nodded, "The cold water will constrict the skin around stump just enough to break the seal, lets head over to the showers."

A few minutes later Jo was soaking wet from standing under the cold water of the shower.

Tina handed Jo the leg, "Here ya go."

Jo smiled, "Thanks, now I can take a shower."

After showering Tina helped Jo back to the room, as they got in the room Tina shut the door and helped Jo to her bed, "One bed as ordered."

Jo sighed, "God I'm tired." Just as Jo said that she lost her balance and fell on her bed pulling Tina with her.

The two bursted out laughing. The two laid there for a few minutes just looking at each other.

Tina then slowly leaned in and gave Jo a soft passionate kiss. Just then Tina shot up and went to her own bed, "I am so, so sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Jo looked at Tina, "I don't know what you're sorry for, but I enjoyed it."

Tina shook her head, "I made a promise to someone..."

Jo sat up, "What's her name?"

Tina looked at the floor, "Her name was Cory, we met in the Marine Corp. She had the most gentle soul ever. She loved life and she loved helping people. When we left the corp she went to medical school and became a Nurse. I was still looking for a job."

Jo spoke up, "What happened?"

Tina had tears in her eyes, "She was working at a Community Health Clinic that had been the target of several local gangs. One of those gangs decided to do a drive by, she was standing at the front windows when she was hit. The doctor at the clinic sad she died instantly."

Jo nodded, "And ever since the shooting, you vowed never to fall in love again."

Tina nodded, "And now I find myself becoming attracted to you."

Jo got up and placed her hands on Tina's sholders, "I think Cory would want you to move on."

Tina turned and looked at Jo with tears in her eyes, "But I made a promise."

Jo smiled as she brought her right hand up and touched Tina's cheek, "A promise she would have never wanted you to make."

The two remained silent as they looked into each others eyes. They then leaned into each other and shared a long passionate kiss.

A few minutes later the two seprated and smiled.

Tina blushed as she spoke first, "Is there more where that came from?"

Jo grinned, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Tina wiggled her eyebrows, "Cool."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next morning Jo and Tina was at the infirmary.

The Nurse looked at Jo, "Can I help you Miss. Polniaczek?"

Jo nodded, "I was wondering if you have a small but long enough tube I can use to help break the seal that forms around my leg stump and my prosthetic?"

The Nurse smiled, "I think we might have something you can use." A few minutes later the Nurse handed Jo a long slinder tube, "Here ya go, this should do the trick." The Nurse opened a drawer and took out a tube of KY Jelly, "And this goes with it."

Jo smiled, "Thank you ma'am." Jo turned and joined Tina and headed for morning P.T. (Physical Training).

The Nurse smiled as Jo left, "Damn that girl has a sweet looking ass."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Over the course of their training Jo and Tina's relationship grew, they would spend all their free time together. The two were quickly becoming a item. They even found ways to get into trouble together.

Then the big day came, Graduation Day.

Jo was standing at the mirror trying to get her uniform tie straight, "Now I know why some guys hate these things."

Tina smiled and turned Jo towards her, "Let me help." Tina quickly made a few adjustments and had the tie straight, "There, now your ready."

Jo wrapped her arms around Tina's waist, "Has anyone told you that you look absolutely gorgeous all armed and dangerous?"

Tina wrapped her own arms around Jo and kissed her, "Speak for yourself."

Just then Mathews entered the restroom, "All right you two enough osculating in the restroom, graduation in twenty minutes."

Jo smiled, "Yes sir

Mathews shook his head as Jo and Tina left, "Those two can be a heart attack."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Twenty minutes later Jo and Tina were standing in formation as the Chief of the L.A.P.D. Charlie Beck spoke, "Six months ago two hundred and fifty men and women entered the gates of the L.A.P.D. Academy to become a police officer for the City of Los Angeles. Saddly eighty of them were unable to complete the training. But one hundred and seventy were able to complete the training and are now Los Angeles Police Officers."

The audiance began applauding and cheering.

Beck spoke for another ten minutes until he finally go to the part he wanted, "And now I have a very special presentation to make. Just before recruitment eneded for this class a young woman entered the main facility of the L.A.P.D. for an interview. But this was no ordinary person wanting to join the L.A.P.D.. What makes this person stand out is the fact that she's an amputee. When she joined, she made it very clear that she wouldn't accept any special treatment. And she received none. She went through the standard training as all the other recruits. She even broke some of the long standing records some of us old timers made back when we were recruits."

Everyone laughed.

Beck smiled, "I now call for Recr...scratch that. Officer Joanna Marie Polniaczek to the stand."

A few moments later Jo was standing next to Beck, "Officer Joanna Marie Polniaczek reporting sir."

Beck smiled, "Officer Polniaczek, it is with great honor that I present to you this Letter of Meret signed by the Governor Of Califorina, the Mayor of Los Angeles, the Board of Comissioners, and myself. However I did leave one signature which is the first on the letter for last. And that signature is from the President of The United States."

Just then the entire audiance erupted in applause and cheers.

Beck reached under the podium and brought up a small phone, "If you all will calm down for a moment we have a very special call coming in."

Just then the phone rang.

Beck smiled and looked at Jo, "I think you better answer that."

Jo picked up the receiver, "Hello."

Just then the President of the United States spoke, "Officer Polniaczek, this is President Obama calling from the Oval Office."

Jo smiled with shock, "Yes sir Mr. President. How can I be of service?"

Obama spoke, "You're already doing that, I just wanted to call you and gradulate you on being the first amputee to join L.A.P.D. and graduate from the Academy. You have become an inspiration to millions of amputees. You have shown them that they can do anything they want if they set their minds to it."

Jo smiled, "Thank you Mr. President."

Obama spoke up, "I better let you go now so you can finish your graduation and head out to the streets to keep the people safe. Good Luck Officer Polniaczek."

Jo smiled, "Thank you sir."

A moment later the call ended.

Jo returned the receiver as everyone applauded and cheered her.

Before Jo left the podium Beck handed Jo the Letter of Meret and shook her hand. What the others did see was that Beck slipped Jo a coin, this was a 'Challenge Coin'. The idea of the coin is if Beck sees Jo out and about and shows his coin, Jo would need to shows her's. If she can't, then she has to by the drinks. However if Jo does show the coin, then Beck has to buy the drinks.

Jo returned to her place next to Tina.

Tina smiled, "You are one lucky ass bitch. That's why I love you."

Jo just grinned, "Thank you."

Ten minutes later Beck dismissed the new officers. As Jo and Tina were heading back to their room to begin packing they ran into Jo's parents.

Jo looked at her parents, "Why are you here?"

Charlie smiled, "We came to see you graduate."

Jo looked around, "Where is she?"

Rose sighed, "If you're asking about Blair she back in New York."

Jo sniffed, "Good, cause you know how my feeling are about seeing her."

Rose held her arms out, "Can I get a hug from my baby girl?"

Jo smiled, "Sure." Jo gave her parents each a hug and then smiled, "Ma, pop. This is Tina, she been my roommate for the past six months and a little more."

Charlie smiled, "Pleased to meet you."

Tina nodded, "Jo spoke a lot about you."

Chrlie smiled, "And all of it's true."

Tina shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't go that far. Lets just say that I believe half of what she told me and I'm keeping an open mind to the other half."

Rose grinned, "Wise girl." Rose smiled, "So where are you two headed off to?"

Jo spoke up, "Back to our room to pack and then wait for our first assignment."

Charlie smiled, "Well come on, me and your mother will be glad to help you pack."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Several minutes later the four arrived at the room, when they got there there was two envelopes taped to the door.

Tina whistled, "It looks like we won't have to wait long for those assignments." Tina took the envelopes off the door, "Here's your's."

Charlie smiled, "Well? where's you're first assignment?"

Jo opened the envelope and read the papers, "I'm being assigned to the..." Jo's jaw nearly hit the floor when she seen the division she was being assigned to.

Charlie smiled, "Well Jo, what does it say?'

Jo smiled, "I got the Hollywood Division."

Tina sighed, "Damn you're lucky."

Jo smiled, "What does your say?"

Tina snorted, "Knowing me I'll get put in a place with the highest gang population like the Rampart Division." Tina opened her envelope and read her assignment. Tina just stood there smiling from ear to ear.

Rose smiled, "What did you get young lady?"

Tina looked up smiled and turned the paper around, "I also got assinged to the Hollywood Division."

Jo and Tina hugged each other as they squeeled with joy knowing that they were going to be together.

Tina smiled, "You know what this means? we're going to have to choose either your apartment which is two miles from the Hollywood Division Station or my house which is five miles from the station."

Jo smiled, "We'll use my apartment, it'll be closer to work. And we won't have to go far."

Tina nodded, "I agree, the apartment it is."

Charlie spoke up, "Now lets get your stuff packed and to Jo's apartment. Once we do that, we are taking you two out to dinner."

With Charlie and Rose's help Jo and Tina had their stuff packed in no time. They then went to Jo's apartment to leave the stuff there.

Rose looked around, "Oh Jo, this is a beautiful apartment."

Jo smiled, "Thanks ma."

Charlie smiled, "Now, lets go to dinner. I'm getting hungry."

A few minutes later the four were off to dinner.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in Peekskill New York Blair was finishing up packing a few things to put in storage.

Edna walked up to Blair and put her hands on her shoulders, "You're doing the right thing Blair, moving on is for the best."

Blair sighed as she closed the box, "I feel like I'm betraying Jo by being with Crystal."

Edna turned Blair and looked at her in the eye, "It's not betrayal Blair, you're moving on with your life. But always remember, when the time is right. You and Jo will be together again."

Blair nodded, "I know, it's just so hard to start over."

Edna smiled, "I know exactly what you mean."

Just then a young brown haired woman entered the room, "Ok, what's next?"

Edna smiled, "Those boxes over there Crystal. Once they're put in storage, we can start bringing up your things."

Crystal smiled, "Awesome."

Blair smiled, "I'll be right down and help you with your things in a minute. Plus I want to ask you something very important."

Crystal went up to Blair and gave her a kiss, "Ok." Crystal turned and headed downstairs.

Blairsighed, "God I love that girl."

Edna smiled, "I know you do."

Blair grabbed the last of the boxes and took them down to the storage room. And then helped with Crystal's stuff.

An hour later Blair, Edna and Crystal were sitting in the living room.

Crystal smiled as she looked at Blair."Ok sexy, what do you want to ask?"

Blair stood and went to the desk and opened a draw and reached in and took out a small item. She the turned and went back to sit next to Crystal, "As you know I had my heart set on getting back together with Jo. But I've come to the point where I have to let her go and move on, and that's when I met you." Blair brought up a small velvt box and opened it, "Crystal Leann Kennedy, will marry me and be my wife?"

Crystal sat there with tears of happiness in her eyes as Blair slipped the ring on her finger, "Yes, a million times yes. Yes I'll marry you and be your wife."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

About the sametime in Los Angeles at the restaurant Jo was down on one knee, "Tina Renee Wilson will you marry me and be my wife."

Tina smiled with tears, "Yes you big knucklehead, yes I'll marry you."


	4. Chapter 4

(Part-4)

A week later Jo and Tina entered the Hollywood Division Police Station ready to do the job they were trained for.

Jo walked up to the front desk, "I'm Officer Polniaczek, and this is Officer Tina Wilson."

The Duty Sergeant looked up, and looked at Jo and then at Tina, "Papers."

Jo and Tina handed the Sergeant their papers.

The Duty Sergeant picked up a mic and pressed the Key, "Will Officers Daniels and Franklin report to the front desk." The Sergeant looked at Jo, "Your Field Training Officers will be here in a few minutes. They'll take you to the womens locker room where you'll be assigned a locker."

Just then two female officers walked up the taller one smiled when she recognized Jo, "Jo...Jo Polniaczek?"

Jo's jaw dropped when she seen who it was, "Boots...Boots St. Clair?"

Jo and Boots gave each other a hug.

Boots pulled back and smiled, "It's Brenda Franklin now, I haven't went by the last name of St. Clair since I got married."

Jo smiled, "Someone call the news services, 'Miss I'll Never Get Married' got married."

Boots/Brenda smiled, "Yes I got married and let me tell you, he is a good husband."

Jo smiled, "Good to hear." Jo grinned, "Any children yet?"

Boots/Brenda smiled, "Not yet, but we're working on it."

Daniels spoke up, "So you two know each other?"

Brenda smiled, "Yes we do, we went to school together."

Daniels raised an eyebrow, "And did Polniaczek call you Boots?"

Boots/Brenda smiled, "Yes she did", Boots/Brenda shook her head, "I haven't gone by that name since collage, it was a nickname I got because I was always wearing the latest fashion in womens boots."

Jo smiled, "Her name maybe Brenda to you all, but she'll always be Boots to me."

Boots folded her arms and smiled, "I can live with that." Boots looked right at Jo, "So did you and Miss Blair Warner finally tie the knot?"  
Jo quickly lost some of her smiled, "Lets not got there rght now."

Boots knew something was up, "Sure." Boots smiled, "Now, lets get you two to the locker room where you can stow your stuff and then we can head out to the streets."

Daniels looked at Tina and extended her hand as she spoke up, "By the way, I'm Gina Daniels. I'll be your Field Training Officer."

Tina nodded as she took the offered hand, "I'm Tina Wilson." When Tina took Gina's hand every alarm warning her that Gina was going to be bad news went off.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Five hours later Jo and Boots were sitting in a park eating their lunch.

Boots was telling Jo how she and her husband met. Boots smiled as she sat her soda down, "And that's how we came to be here in California. Kevin's with the C.H.P. (California Highway Patrol) and me with the L.A.P.D." Boots looked at Jo, "Want to talk about it."

Jo sighed and nodded, "As you know me and Blair were head over heals for each other. She had bought me five tickets to a Yankees game. As I was heading home I was hit by a drunk driver, which resulted in me losing my right leg." Jo took a drink of her soda and sat the cup done, "Everything was going great untill the accident, then something just snapped and I wanted nothing to do with Blair. I felt like she wanted to treat me as a cripple, and I still do. Because of this, the relationship we built went South."

Boots sat her cup down, "Did you ever think she just wanted to help?"

Jo raised an eyebrow, "Come on Boots, we both know how Blair Warner is. It's over between us, and I've moved on..." Jo grinned, "...and began a new life with Tina."

Boots grinned, "You...you and Officer Wilson are...?"

Jo smiled, "Yes Boots, we're sharing a bed. Infact, we're engaged to be married."

Boots stomped her feet and pounded on the table with her fists and squeeled with joy, "Congratulation, I hope to be invited to the wedding."

Jo smiled as she took a drink, "Count on it."

Boots looked at the time, "Well my dear Rookie it's ti..."

Just then three men rode up on choppers.

The one wearing a World War One German Helmet smiled, "Looky what we have here boys, two beautiful cop ladies sitting all alone."

Another one wearing a Vikinging helmet smiled, "What do think Scar, should we keep 'em company?"

The one name Scar smiled, "That's not a bad idea Bull." With that said the three slowly walked over to where Jo and Boots was.

Jo turned her head slightly and looked at the three, "Gentelmen, I suggest you turn around right now and get back on your bikes and leave."

Bull looked at Scar, "I don't think these two lovely ladies want our company. What do you think we should do Needles"

Needles sniffed, "Lets leave that to Scar."

Scar smiled as he reached behind his back and pulled out a 9mm, "Since it's up to me, I say we teach them some manors on how to accept and how to enjoy our company."

Jo snorted, "Congrats Asshole you just lost."

Just then Scar aimed his gun at Jo's right foot and fired off a shot.

Jo looked at her foot, "You prick, these were brand new shoes."

Boots smiled as she took a drink of her soda and sat the cup down, "You're screwed."

Quicker then anyone has ever seen, Jo laid into the three men. When she was done all three were laid out on the ground. Jo looked at Boots and smiled, "What, no help?"

Boots smiled as she got up and helped Jo put the men in cuffs, "You were doing just fine by yourself."

Jo smiled, "I do all the work while you enjoy lunch. Mind calling this in?"

Boots smiled, "If you insist."

Five minutes later several more cars and a L.A.P.D. Prisoner Transport Van was at the park

Tina ran up to Jo and hugged her, "You ok?"

Jo hugged Tina back and smiled, "Yes I'm ok, just three assholes being more of an asshole then usual."

Scar who was being lead away with a bloody nose looked at Jo and the others, "I shot her, I shot her in the foot. She shouldn't be up and walking."

Jo raised her right pants leg smiled, "I can if the leg is a prosthetic leg."

Scar just shook his head as he was lead to the van.

Jo smiled, "Just to let you know Boots, I took 'em down. So you get to do the paperwork."

Boots looked hurt, "Hey, that not fair."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at the station Jo and Boots were making out the report when the Watch Commander Captain David Mason called them to his office, "Polniaczek, Franklin. In my office now."

Jo and Boots entered the office. Jo spoke first, "Did you need us sir?"

Mason looked at the two, "I've got the Board of Commisioners and the Chief of Police going up one side and down the other on me because a Rookie has been involved in a shooting and it's only their first day on the job." Mason leaned foward, "What the hell happened out there?"

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "Me and Franklin was enjoing our lunch when the three bikers showed up, they didn't like us turning them down. The one named Scar pulled a gun and shot me in the right foot. That's when I took 'em down."

Mason sighed, "Well I have a news flash for ya, the biker named Scar has a broken nose and now wants to sue the Department claiming you used excessive force."

Franklin raised an eyebrow, "He pulled a gun on us and shot Polniaczek in the foot."

Mason nodded, "And that why the law suit will never go through. With the video from the park cameras and the testimony from his two comrads, his lawer advised him to drop the subject do to the fact he did use a gun." Mason smiled, "Go on and finish your report, I want you two to get back on the streets ASAP (As Soon As Possible)."

Franklin nodded, "Yes sir."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later Jo and Boots finished their reports and were back on the streets.

Jo looked at Boots, "We need to make a stop at the uniform shop so I can get some new shoes."

Boots smiled, "No problem. Just one question though."

Jo smiled, "Fire away."

Boots looked at Jo's log, "Do you always carry a spear leg?"

Jo smiled, "Yep, never can tell when I might need one."

Boots nodded, "Cool, now lets get your shoes, it wouldn't look to Koshier with you going around with a bullet hole in one shoe."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

At the end of the day Jo, Tina, Boots and Gina were in the locker room changing clothes.

Jo smiled as she finished getting dressed, "Ahhhhh, now I feel like a girl again." Jo was wearing a denim blue jean skirt, and a white blouse. All she had to do now was slip on her leg sock and her leg, and she would be ready to go. Jo quickly put the sock on and then grabbed her leg and slipped it on and stood, "Now I'm ready to go."

One female who was changing into her uniform looked at Jo, "With the butch persona you have one would think you would dress more in mens cloths."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "You have a lot to learn about me, I'm a girl through and through. Yes I'm a lesbian, but that doesn't mean I have to go around wearing mens clothes. I like to wear dresses, skirts, blouses and a lot of other girl clothes. I also enjoy wearing make-up and perfume."

Tina smiled as she took Jo's hand and headed for the door, "Lets go sweet cheeks, we're not going to have a philosophical discussion on how lesbians should or shouldn't dress."

Before leaving Gina stopped the two in the hall, "Hey Jo, Tina?"

Jo turned and smiled, "What do you need?"

Gina raised her camera, "Can I get a picture before you two leave?"

Jo smiled, "Sure."

Gina smiled and took the picture, "Thank a million." Gina turned and re-entered the locker room.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

As Jo drove out of the station's parking lot she looked at Tina and touched her hand, "Hey?"

Tina turned startled, "What?"

Jo gave a worried grin, "You ok?"

Tina nodded, "I'm fine, it's just..."

Jo took Tina's hand, "It's just what?"

Tina shook her head and gave Jo's hand a squeeze, "It's Gina, I've been getting these bad vibs ever since this morning."

Jo looked forward and then back at Tina, "Could it be that she's someone you just met?"

Gina shook her head, "No, I know how the 'Meeting People I Never Met Before Feeling' feels like. This, this is totally different."

Jo thought for a moment, "Would you be more comfortable if we switched Trainging Officers tomorrow?"

Tina shook her head, "No, this feeling. I can't put my finger on it." Tina looked at Jo, "Not only that, Gina looks familiar."

Jo thought for a moment, "Maybe it's just that she has one of those faces that stands out in a crowd."

Tina nodded, "Maybe you're right, but I still have that feeling that..." Tina sighed and went quiet, then she noticed they just passed their street, "You missed our street."

Jo smiled, "We're not going home right away."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "Ok, where we going."

Jo smiled, "I'm taking you out to dinner."

Tina scooted close to Jo, "Nice."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Once Gina left the station, she went straight home and to her basement where she had a computer set up that would make even the best hacker green with envy. She quickly loaded the photo of Jo and Tina into her system and went to work on digitally removing Jo from the picture and placing herself in it. When she was done, she then printed out a large poster size picture and hung it up on the wall.

Gina smiled as she got undress and sat back down naked and began masterbating to the picture, "Oh Tina, soon I'll save you from that bull dyke and we can be together."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Over the next several weeks everything seemed fine, untill Tina started to receive little gifts such as a rose or little figurines of Dolphins. Thinking at first they were from Jo she didn't think anything of it. Then the gifts started to become more and more expensive such as jewelery and perfume. Then it hit her on who might be buying and sending her the gifts. Not wanting to alarm Jo, Tina decided to keep everything under wraps untill she could figure something out.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Three months later Tina and Gina were at a small park having lunch.

Gina smiled and slid a small box over to Tina, "This is for you."

Tina raised an eyebrow as she picked you the small box, "What is it?"

Gina blushed, "Open it and see."

Tina opened the box and was shocked to see the ear rings, "These ear ring must have cost a fortune." Tina closed the box and handed it back to Gina, "I can't accept them."

Gina smiled, "Well, ok if you insist." Gina took the box back and smiled, "Ok Rookie, lets head out."

As the two headed back out on patrol, Tina was finally able to put two and two together and realize it was Gina sending her all the gifts.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

That evening Jo and Tina were ejoying a quiet evening at home.

Tina sat up from being snuggled up to Jo.

Jo smiled, "What's wrong?'

Tina stood, "I need to show you some things, that have been given to me over the course of a few months." Tina went to a closet and pulled out a box and carried it over to the couch and placed it on the table. Tina opend the Box, "At first I thought the gifts were coming from you. Then they started to get more and more expensive. And I know how you are when it comes to money."

Jo grinned, "That's me, the frugal shopper."

Tina began taking the items out of the box, "Again at first I thought the gifts were coming from you. Then they started to get more and more expensive. Like this neckless, and matching ear ring set. This perfume, these Dolphin Figurines."

Jo spoke up, "The Dolphans are from me, but not the other items."

Tina perked up, "How did you know I liked Dolphins?"

Jo rooled her eyes, "Duh, your computer is loaded with pictures of Dolphins."

Tina blushed, "Well, I love Dolphins." With all the fun aside, Tina continued taking items out of the box. Tina took the last item out, "But the one thing that said you weren't sending the gifts was this." Tina opened the box and showed Jo the Tiara .

Jo took the box, "Holy Shit!"

The Tiara was made of solid twenty-four karat gold, encrusted with Diamonds of various sizes. And a single Ruby in the middle, "This came last week with a card saying 'For My Beloved Princess and Queen. You Rule My Heart."

Jo closed the box, "Do you know who sending them?"

Tina nodded, "It took some time to figure it out, but this after noon confirmed it. Me and Gina were at a park having lunch when she tried to give me a neckless and ear ring set." Tina rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Gina is the one that's been giving me these gifts, and it really freaking me out." Tina wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm starting to get scared that this is going to turn into something that's going to get out of hand."

Jo looked at Tina, "It's already getting out of hand." Jo got up and went to her desk, "I'm calling Boots and then Captain Mason." A moment later Jo called Boots.

A few moments later Boots answered her phone, Hello."

Jo spoke while looking for Captain Mason's number, "Hey Boots, it's Jo."

Boots spoke, "Hey Jo. What can I do for ya?"

Jo looked at Tina, "I need you to get over here to my place, we have a major problem."

Boots spoke up, "I'm on my way."

Jo ended the call to Boots and then called her Duty Captain.

Mason answered, "Hello."

Jo sat in a chair, "Captain Mason, this is Polniaczek."

Mason spoke, "Why are you calling me here at my home? Can't it can wait till tomorrow."

Jo shook her head, "Sorry sir it can't, I need you to come to my place ASAP, we have a major problem brewing that needs to be defused before it blows up in our faces."

Mason could tell from Jo's tone that she was serious, "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Jo nodded, "Thank you sir." Once Jo ended the call she got up and went to comfort Tina, "Boots and Captain Mason are on their way. Then we can defuse the problem with Gina."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at Gina's house, Gina was in her basement smiling in the after glow of her multiple orgasms to the poster of her and Tina and the fake nude pictures of Tina.

Gina smiled as she stood and went to the posters and pictures and kissed each one, "God I can hardly wait to get you free from that bull dyke and into my bed where you truly belong." Gina smiled, "What? you want to watch me masterbate again? But I already came for you six times."  
Gina sighed with a smiled, "Ok, but this will be the last time, we need to get some sleep. We have to go to work tomorrow." Gina turned and went back to her chair and raised her legs up and began masterbating to the pictures again.


	5. Chapter 5

(Part-5)

A/N: From this Chapter On I Will Be Adding Some Science Fiction. Nothing From Another World Or Crap Like That, Just Something To Take The Story On A Different Path And To Make It More Intresting.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later Boots had arrived, "Sorry I'm late traffic's a bitch this evening."

Jo smiled, "No problem, and thanks for coming."

Boots nodded, "What's this all about?"

Jo shook her head, "Not untill Captain Mason gets..."

Just then there was a knock at the door, Jo looked through the peephole and then opened the door, "Captain Mason, thank you for coming."

Mason stepped into the apartment, "No problem. Now., mind telling what's so important that I had to leave my very handsome husband at home?"

Jo nodded, "Have a seat and I'll explain."

As everyone was taking a seat Tina quickly went to the kitchen and got coffee for everyone.

Jo looked at Tina, "I believe Tina can explain it better."

Tina sat next to Jo, "It started on the very first day we arrieved for duty..." For the next several minutes Tina explained what was going on. Tina sat her cup down, "Then I started receiving gifts, small things at first. Little trinkets of the sorts. Then the really expensive gifts began. One day I would get a pair of ear rings, or a neckless. Or a bottle of very expensive perfume." Tina paused for a few moments, "Then this afternoon at lunch Gina tried to give me some ear rings." Tina got up and went to get the box of items, "But the one that really floored me was this." Tina reached in and pulled the box that held the Tiara. Tina showed it to Boots and Mason, "It came with this card."

Boots looked at the Tiara and whistled, "Now that's a thing of beauty."

Mason looked closly at the crown, "You know, this looks just like the Tiara Crown that was stolen ten years ago form some super rich couple in New York. The news said it and several other pieces of jewelery, and an undetermined amout of cash were also taken. The security camera caught just a glimpse of the thief's face and they did determin that it was a female.

Jo's eyes widened, "Did the news say who the items were stolen from?"

Mason thought for a moment, "Yes. they said they were stolen from a couple named David and..."

Jo and Mason spoke at the same time, "...Monica Warner."

Mason looked at Jo, "You know the Warners?"

Jo looked at her watch Commander, "You could say that."

Boots looked ast Mason, "Jo and their daughter Blair were once head over heals in love with each other.

Tina got up and went to her computer and brought up the ten year old news footage of the robbery and brought up the picture of the suspect, "Jo, Boots, Captain Mason. I need you three to look at this side by side comparison photo of Gina and the suspect."

The three went to Tina and looked at her computer

Jo looked at the picture, "Holy cow, she hasn't aged a day in ten years."

Mason looked at the comparison photo, "So she had plastic surgery."

Boots looked at Mason, "Plastic surgeons are good but not that good."

Mason raised an eyebrow, "Could we be dealing with the daughter? Some daughters look just like their mothers did when they were younger."

Tina shook her head, "No, these two people are one in the same."

Mason looked at Tina, "How's that possible?"

Tina sat back, "I have no idea."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Mason looked at the door and then at Jo, "You expecting someone?"

Jo shook her head, "No." Jo opened the drawer next to ler left leg and pulled out a Glock 9mm and went to the door. Looking through the peephole Jo seen a figure wearing a hood that covered their face. Jo slowly opened the door and aimed the gun at the person, "You have about three seconds to tell me who you are and what you want."

The person slowly reached up and removed the hood.

Jo raised an eyebrow and seen a woman who looked just like Gina standing there, "What the..."

The woman looked at Jo, "I know what you're thinking, and I'm not Gina. But it's very important that we talk."

Jo stepped away from the door and allowed the woman to enter.

The other three stood there in shock thinking they were looking at Gina.

The woman looked at the other three and then back at Jo, "To answer you first question, my name is Heather Daniels, Gina is my twin sister."

Boots looked at the computer and then at the woman named Heather, "If you're Gina's twin sister, then how is it possible that you haven't aged in ten years?"

Heather looked at Boots, "That's why I'm here."

Jo motioned to the couch, "Then have a seat, we're all ears."

Heather sat on the couch and sat back crossing her legs, "What do you know of the mythical lost continents of Atlantis and Lemuria?"

Boots snorted, "They're myths. Lemuria has been dispelled as never exsisting, as for Atlantis. The science community is still debating on it's exsistance."

Heather cupped her left knee in her hands and smiled, "What would you say if I told you that both Atlantis and Lemuria exsisted?"

Jo smiled, "Which one?"

Heather looked at Jo, "What?"

Jo smiled, "Are you Atlantian or Lamurian?"

Heather smiled at Jo, "I'm Lamurian."

Mason raised an eyebrow, "Boy do we have a winner here."

Boots nodded, "Besides, It's believed that the people of Greese mirrored their culture after those of Atlantis and Lamuia. And you don't have the fetures of some one who's Greek."

Heather laughed, "You accually fell for that crap? Most of our cities and towns looked just like the ones today." Heather pointed to the coffee, "May I?"

Jo nodded, "Knock yourself out."

Heather smiled as she took a sip and sat the cup down, "That crap was put into the history books by the survivers of Lamuria and Atlantis."

Tina looked at Heather, "What happened to Lamuria and Atlantis?"

Heather took another sip of coffee and paused for a moment, "People wanting power, war. But it was mainly stupidy."

Boots shook her head, "But how is it that you're alive?"

Heather nodded, "Our cultures had advanced technologies, we had cures for everything."

Boots looked at Heather, "Did you have a cure for the common cold also?"

Heather smiled, "Even our Medical Technology couldn't find a cure for that." Heather paused for a moment and continued, "Our technologies had advanced to the point where we could begin deep space exploration, I, my sister, and three thousand other Lamurians and Atlantians were choosen to have our genetic make-up altered to make us as you would say immortal. Unless..."

Jo grinned, "Unless you get your head cut off."

Heather smiled, "Your learning quickly."

Mason rolled his eyes, "Let me guess you go throughout time fighting each other taking each others Quickening. And when there's only one left and you recieve a special prise."

Heather snorted, "No I don't hunt my people down and cut their heads off for their Quickening." Heather sat her cup down, "You sir have been watching to much television." Heather continued, "As I was saying.  
Me and the others were selected to have our genetic make-up altered so we can endure the hardships of space travel. We were now immune to any and all diseases, we could receive injuries that would normally be concidered mortal and survive."

Mason spoke up, "Are you saying I could throw you off the Empire State Building and you would survive?"

Heather nodded, "Hell you can throw us out of a plane at fifty thousand feet and we would survive." Heather leaned forward, "But war broke up between us and Atlantis and the space program was shelved. And because of our new found immortality, we were inducted in to the military and trained as a special forces unit." Heather now had tears in her eyes, "Then the bombs fell."

Boots shook her head, "Wouldn't there still be some residual radiation readings fro..."

Jo cut Boots off, "If I'm not mistaken, the Lamuria and Atlantis she's talking about exsisted a few million years ago."

Heather nodded, "When the war ended the only survivers were us from Lamuria and the few from Atlantis. So to survive we used the last of our technology to build stasis pods. When we went into the stasis pods we had no idea what we would find when we woke up. But when we did the earth was thriving again, so we decided to put our differences aside and guide the new life to a more better future."

Mason shook his head, "How's that Possible? the human race is no more then fifty thousand years old."

Heather looked at Mason, "The human race of today, yes. They're descendants of a cro-magnan that lived in the European Upper Paleolithic time period. And again to keep people from knowing the real truth about the human race we again made sure the records were altered."

Tina spoke up, "But what happened to Gina to make her go rogue?"

Heather nodded, "We don't know if it was something that happened during the altering of her genetic make-up, the war that ended our civilizations or what. All we know is that she snapped and went rogue. And now I have to stop her before the public becomes aware of our exsistance."

Mason smiled, "This is getting better and better by the moment."

Heather sighed and laid her head back and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Heather then looked at Mason, "Answer me this Captain, have you ever wondered how the Alies won the first and second world wars. And how Japan got the jump on computer technology before anyone else?"

Tina was in awe, "You have the ability to time travel."

Mason and Boots spoke at the same time, "Time travel is impossible."

Heather smiled, "Time travel is quit simple accually."

Jo shook her head, "What about the grandfather paradox?"

Mason raised an eyebrow, "What the hell is the grandfather Paradox?"

Jo thought for a moment, "Imagine a man who builds a time machine. Making It is possible for him to travel back in time, meets his grandfather before he produces any children (i.e. his father/mother) and kill him. Thus, he would not have been born and the time machine would not have been built. But, if the traveler was never born, then he is unable to build the time machine and travel through time and kill his grandfather, which means the traveller would then be born after all, and so on. Thus it becomes a Logical paradox cancelling itself out and possibly ending time itself."

Mason had a look of discuss on his face, "And your people did this regularly?"

Heather shook her head, "No, we only used it to study what the future of earth would hold. When we seen the wars we recorded the mistakes the alies made, and made sure they weren't repeated."

Boots looked at Heather, "So in the original time line Nazi Germany won the war and...?"

Heather nodded, "And Hitler became supreme ruler of earth."

Jo smiled, "So when the time was right they helped England develope radar, made sure Dunkirk was successful, and the Normandy Invasion succeeded."

Heather nodded, "As for the war between the U.S. and Japan, we didn't have to do much there. But we did know that the U.S. would want to exact a retibution on Japan for what they did during the war. So we agreed to quietly give the plans for the computer chip to the Japanese."

Boots grinned, "So that's how those crazy buggers got so good with electronics."

Heather nodded, "An as I said before, I need to find Gina before she does something to let the public know of our exsistance. And if that happens, everyone one will know the truth and..."

Jo sighed, "And you will be hunted down like animals."

Heather nodded, "And I don't feel like spending the rest of my immortal life locked up in some government lab being experimented on."

Mason shook his head, "I really enjoyed the story, but I think I'll go home to my husband. Then come tomorrow morning when Gina Daniels shows up for work..."

Heather sighed, "I was hoping it didn't have to come to this." Heather reached into her coat and pulled out a 9mm with a silencer attached and held it out to Jo, "Officer Polniaczek, would you do the honor."

Jo back away a bit, "What?"

Heather raised an eyebrow, "If you don't I'll be forced to turn the weapon towards your girlfriend Tina forcing you to shoot me."

Jo sighed and took the gun, "Fine, but if you don't get up. It'll be all your fault." Jo aimed the gun at Heather and fired the entire magazine into her chest.

Heather fell back onto the floor as if she was dead. A few minutes later Heather's eyes snapped open as she took a deep breath, "Son-Of-A-Bitch that hurts."

Mason stood there dumbfounded at what he just witnessed. He then looked at Heather as she stood, "Ok, you now have my full attention."

Heather sat on the couch rubbing her chest, "First, and If she keeps to her usual habit. She'll have a computer set up that would make even the best hackers green with envy. Second we need to make sure she doesn't know I'm in the city. If she finds out she may bult and run."

Jo reached over and picked up her purse and took her cell phone out, "I know of someone who can help."

Heather shook her head, "No cell phones, she might be monitoring the airwaves." Heather stood and went to Jo and Tina's regular house phone, "Use the land line it's safe to use."

Boots shook her head, "Couldn't she have hacked into the phone system so she could monitor them?"

Heather shook her head, "No, she would have to physically tap into the line at the box in the basement. I checked it and it's clean." Heather leaned forward, "Now third we need to find out where she's living and keep an eye on her. And then and only then when the time is right we can make our move and take her down."

Jo nodded, "What do you need us to do?"

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Outside across the street from Jo's apartment building was a small wearhouse, and behind this wearhouse was a black van. Inside the van were three government type men monitoring what was going on inside Jo's apartment.

The lead man looked at the other three, "Recall Harper, and call D.C.. Let them know we may have found one, possably two."

Both men nodded, "Yes sir."

The Lead man turned back to his console and continued to monitor the activity in the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

(Part-6)

Back in New York everything was in full swing for Blair and Crystal's wedding. Mrs. Garrett and Monica was at the Reception Hall getting things ready for the Wedding Reception.

Mrs Garrett sighed as she sat in a chair, "I don't know who worse, Blair or Crystal."

Monica smiled and sat next to Edna, "I say they rank equally on the list of yanking your hair out and running for the hills screaming bloody murder."

Edna sighed, "You know, sitting here I just pictured Jo and Blair in the most beautiful wedding dresses ever seen dancing there in the middle of the dance floor."

Monica took Edna's hand, "So did I, but maybe this is for the best."

Edna nodded, "I still pray that someday, Jo and Blair will get back together."

Monica nodded, "Someday maybe, but for now. Blair and Crystal's happy, they're getting married tomorrow, and then they start their new life together."

Enda smiled, "Well lets get the final touches done and then head home so we can get some sleep and get ready for the big day."

Just then Blair and Crystal walked nto the Reception Hall.

Blair looked at her mother, "Mother? Have you seen what the Sociaty Section of the paper is saying about Crystal? I'll read it so you'll know. Crystal Leann Kennedy a young woman who recently had a rise in Sociaty is to wed the daughter of Billionaire David Warner and Monica Warner." Blair looked at her mother, "This is the part I wanted you to hear. Though Crystal Kennedy has stature in Sociaty we believe that the marrige between the Warner daughter and Miss Kennedy is just a marrige of convenience so she may rise higher in social stature."

Monica shook her head, "Blair Nicole Warner, how many times have I told you not to believe what that trash says?"

Blair huffed, but before she could say a word three men in suits entered the Reception Hall.

Monica spoke first, "Can I help you gentelmen?"

The lead man smiled as he produced his I.D. and Badge, "I'm Special Agent Maxwell, and this is Special Agent Harris and Special Agent Simmons. We're with the F.B.I."

Monica raised an eyebrow, "How can I be of service?"

Maxwell smiled, "We're here doing a follow up on a case that occured ten years ago. A case where you and your husband reported that your home was broken into and several jewelery items and an undisclosed amount of cash was stolen."

Monica snorted, "Agent Maxwell, as you said that happened ten years ago. Hell I can't even remember all the items we listed as stolen."

Agent Simmons nodded, "Yes ma'am, we have the list. And the reason we're here is that we may have located them."

Edna looked at Simmons, "Are you saying that you accually found her stolen jewelery?"

Harris nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Monica looked at Harris, "Agent Harris, I highly doubt that after ten years the F.B.I. or any Law Enforcement Agency has found my stolen property."

Maxwell smiled, "The L.A.P.D. has."

Crystal looked sat Agent Maxwell, "Agent Maxwell the L.A.P.D. couldn't find a lost kitten let alone some jewelery that was stolen ten years ago."

Maxwell looked at the four women, "Do either of you know a Joanna Marie Polniaczek?"

Edna spoke up, "Why do you ask?"

Maxwell nodded, "It's seem her fiancee has been receiving gifts from another female officer."

Simmons produced a picture of Gina Daniels and showed it to Monica, "Have you seen this woman before?"

Monica studied the picture, "No, I've never seen her before in my life."

Crystal took a look at the picture, "That Nanny Gina."

Maxwell looked at Crystal, "Excuse me?"

Crystal pointed to the picture, "That woman there? that's Nanny Gina. She was my Nanny when I was growing up." Crystal shook her head, "But she hasn't aged a day since she was my Nanny. How's that possible?"

Maxwell folded his arms, "During the early days of World War Two the village Gina Daniels was living in at the time was over run by the Nazis. She and her twin sister and most of the youth of the village was rounded up and used as lab rats." Maxwell paused for a moment and continued, "It's believed the Nazis discovered a serum that alters the genetic make-up of a person and basicly makes them immortal."

Crystal snorted, "I'd bet my money the government could care less on recovering the jewelery that was stolen. I bet they want to find those people and lock 'em up in some secret facility so they can discover how they were made the way they are and then use it to make the almighty super soldier."

Simmons looked at Crystal, "You have no idea how dangerous these people are. They pose a threat to our National Security and what they have should be harnessed by this country before any other country can use it against us."

Blair looked at Simmons, "Agent Simmons, I suggest you watch your tone when you talk to my fiancee."

Simmons looked at Blair, "Don't threaten me Miss Warner, Or I'll make your life a living hell."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Over in a side room where she couldn't be seen, Natalie was listening to the whole conversation.  
When Simmons made his threat, Nat decided to make a call to her new boss at the New York Office of CNN News.

Nat pulled out her Cell Phone and began to dial but stopped when she read that she didn't have any signal, 'What the hell, now I just had a good signal no more then an hour ago when I talked to Tootie." Nat then went to the land line and picked up the receiver and found the phone deader then a doornail, "What the hell is going on?"

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in the main hall Blair got nose to nose with Simmons, "Agent Simmons if that is really who you are. You should think twice before you begin making threats towards me or the ones I love.

Maxwell spoke up, "Back off Simmons."

Just then Natalie entered the room, "Maybe you should tell us who you really are, because you're not F.B.I.. "

Monica looked at Natalie, "What do you mean their not F.B.I.?"

Natalie nodded, "I was in the room there listening to the whole conversation, and I know F.B.I. Agents don't make the threats that Simmons did. So I decided to make a call to my boss at the New York Office of CNN. Can you tell me what I found? No? I'll tell ya, nothing, because my cell phone had no signal. So I went to the land line, and guess what I found?"

Crystal snorted, "The lines were dead."

Nat nodded, "The lines were dead, now I suspect that they have a van close by jaming our cell phone signals and land lines."

Edna looked at the three men, "Just who the hell are you?"

Maxwell smiled, "Had I known she would be here, I would have waited untill she left. I am Agent Maxwell, but who we're with is classified."

Blair snorted, "I would have said either C.I.A., or N.S.A.. But they don't just block cell phone signals and block the land lines. No, they're from an orgination that wants to remain unknown."

Monica raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying these guys work out of Area 51?'

Crystal snorted, "Hardly, no. These guys work from the shadows itself."

Maxwell nodded, "Miss Kennedy is correct, and it's very important that we find these people."

Nat shook her head, "Why? they haven't done anything."

Simmons looked at Nat, "That we know of, as I said before it's imperative that we find these people. The risk they pose to this country's National Security is to great to let them move among us."

Blair sniffed, "I want you to know Agent Simmons that you won't be receiving any help from us. So if you'll excuse us we have a wedding to prepare for."

A few moments later the three Agents left.

Crystal raised an eyebrow, "As Doctor Sidney Freedman said on M*A*S*H 'They are what Freud would call spooky."

Nat smiled, "When I was in the other room I was able to get their pictures. I'll head over to the CNN office and run them through the system and see what I can find.

Edan looked at Nat, "Just be careful."

Nat smiled, "I promise."

Monica smiled, "Now lets finish here and head home. We have a wedding tomorrow morning."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next day all the guest were arriving for Blair and Crystal's wedding.

In her dressing room Crystal was just putting the finishing touches on her wedding outfit. Crystal chose to wear a white women's tux with a small vail.

Crystal looked into the mirror and then turned and looked at her mother and Edna, "So how do I look?"

Edna smiled, "You look beautiful."

Sandy Kennedy smiled with tears in her eyes, "I still can't believe my precious baby girl is getting married."

Crystal sighed and looked at the floor, "I just wish daddy was alive to be here to walk me down the isle."

Sandy looked at her daughter, "Young lady, your father is here right now in our hearts. Don't you ever forget that."

Crystal smiled, "Yes ma'am."

Sandy smiled, "Besides, I'm honored to give the hand of my daughter to the woman who stole her heart."

Edna smiled, "Now I need to go and get Blair and the wedding can start." Edna turned and left to see to Blair.

FoLFoLFolFoLFoLFoL

A few minutes later Edna entered Blair's dressing room. There standing in the middle of the room was Blair wearing one of the most beautiful wedding gowns ever seen. Edna smiled, "Oh Blair you are a vision of beauty."

Blair blushed, "Thank you Mrs. Garrett." Blair smiled, "How's Crystal?"

Edna smiled, "Just as nervous as you."

Monica smiled, "This is it sweetie."

A few moments later Edna and Monica lead Blair from her dressing room to the main doors leading into the church. There waiting for her to walk her down the isle was her father David Warner.

David smiled as he held his arm out for Blair, "Ready pumpkin."

Blair looked at her father as she took his arm, "Ready daddy."

Just then the 'Trumpet Voluntary' began to play, with that two men opened the doors and a small boy who was Crystal's nephew was carrying a pillow with two rings on it entered first, he was the Ring Bearer. The Next group was Blair's Matron of Honor and that was Mrs Garrett and her Brides Maids, as promised Nat and Tootie were Brides Maids. Once they were all in place the doors closed for a few moments.

A moment later the offical Wedding March began to play. With that two men opened the doors again. The first to enter was a small girl, The small girl was Baily, Blair's little sister. She was the offical Flower Girl.

Then appearing at the doors was Blair and her father the two slowly walked down the isle untill they reached where the Minister, Crystal and the others were. David smiled as he lifted Blairs vail and kissed her on the cheek. David then took Blairs hand and gentelly place it in Crystal's. David looked at Crystal and smiled, "Take care of my princess."

Crystal smiled back, "I promise."

David stepped away and took his place next to Monica.

The minister smiled, "Who gives this bride away?"

David and Monica both stood, "We do."

The Minister smiled, "And who give this bride away?"

Crystal's mother stood, "I do."

The Minister smiled, "Then let us begin."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A week later in Los Angeles the plan Heather, Jo, Tina, Boots and Captain Mason developed was in place. But that had to wait. Mrs. Garrett, Jo's parents, her Uncle Sal and cousins. Along with Nat and Tootie and Mama Bevil were in town for Jo's wedding. Even Tank and Kelly were there for the wedding. As were Tina's parents and her two sisters and a few Aunts and Uncles. They were all in town for Jo and Tina's wedding.

Boots was happy cause Jo made her the Matron Of Honor. Nat and Tootie of course were Brides Maids. As for guest they had all their family and friends and friends from the L.A.P.D. and a few from the C.H.P. And the L.A. Sheriff's Office.

When the wedding started Jo's father Charlie walked her down the isle as Tina's father walk her down the isle.  
Jo and Tina both wore matching wedding gowns.

The Minister smiled, "And who give these ladies away?"

Charlie and Tina's father Richard Wilson stood and spoke, "We do."

The Minister smiled, "Jo and Tina have decided to say their own vows." The minister looked at Jo, "Joanna."

Jo looked at Tina, "Before my accident I was with another girl, but after the accident that relationship ended. One day I jumped on my bike and left New York not knowing where I was heading. The next thing I knew I was standing at the end of the famous Santa Monica Pier. A few months later I was a new cadet at the L.A.P.D. Academy, where I met you. We first started out as room mates, then it just took off from there. I then knew my life would be empty without you. And that night after graduation I asked you to marry me and be my wife and you said yes. Tina Renee Wilson, I vow to you this day to be forever faithful, and keeping myself only unto you."

The Minister smiled and looked at Tina, "Tina."

Tina smiled, "When I lost Cory to that drive by shooting I vowed never to fall in love again. So I came to the Academy looking for a way to forget my past. Then I met you, right then I found myself falling in love. I then felt disgusted because I was breaking that vow I made to Cory. Then you told me that Cory would have never wanted me to make such a vow, and would have wanted me to move on and begin anew. And now I beging anew with you. Joanna Marie Polniaczek I vow to you this day, to be forever faithful, and keeping myself only unto you."

The minister handed Jo the first ring, "Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Jo smiled and slipped the ring on Tina's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Minister handed Tina the second ring, "Repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Tina slipped the ring on Jo's finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The Minister gave the sign of the cross and spoke in latin, "In Nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti (Translation: In the name of the father and of the son and of the holy ghost)." The Minister smiled, "Let no one undo what god has brought together. Ladies and Gentelmen, I now present to you for the first time, Mrs. and Mrs. Polniaczek."

With that said everyone in the church stood and appluaded.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

At the reception Jo and Tina were being bombarded with questions.

Jo raised aher hands, "Alright, Alright. First me and Tina are going on a two week honeymoon to Hawaii, where at in Hawaii? We ain't saying, cause two of ya might come there and try and catch us doing the freaky deaky."

Just then everyone bursted out laughing when Nat and Tootie tried to make themselves disappear.

Jo smiled, "Because it's still in our first year of service with the L.A.P.D. they allowed us the two weeks."

Tina smiled, "And now for my present to my lovely wife. After getting through the mountain of paperwork and cutting through all the red tape." Tina brought up a small box, "These will be pinned to our uniforms when we return from our honymoon."

Jo opened the box and in it were two new name plates that read J. Polniaczek and T. Polniaczek. Jo smiled, "And it will be an honor to pin it to your uniform myself."

Tina smiled, and "It will be my honor pinning yours to your uniform."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Two weeks later Jo and Tina were back from their honeymoon.

Tina smiled, as she pinned the new name pin to Jo's uniform, "Just as I said I would do." Tina smiled, "There all finished."

Jo then pinned Tina's to her Uniform, "And Just as I promised."

Just then Boots entered the Locker Room to change into her own uniform, "Well, well, well. If it ain't the Polniaczeks." Boots smiled, "So how was the honeymoon?"

Tina Blushed, "It was very romantic." Tina then wiggled her eyebrows, "And this girl is one hot looking chick in a bikini."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "Speak for yourself sweetie, you're more hotter then I am." Jo looked at Boots, "But I still can't believe what she made me do before I wore my bikini."

Boots grinned, "Let me guess, she made you shave all your pubic hair off."

Jo sighed, "I told her I could trim it, but no she wanted it all shaved off." Jo then smiled, "But after a few days, I found that I enjoyed the smooth feel and look."

Boots laughed and looked at Tina, "Told ya she'd like it and would want to keep it that way." Boots opened her locker, "And now to get dressed for duty."

Jo smiled, "See ya at the briefing."


	7. Chapter 7

(Part-7)

An hour later everyone was in the briefing room.

Jo looked at Boots, "Where's Gina?"

Boots turned, "She was right..."

Just then Gina entered the room, "Sorry about that, Mother Nature decided to pay her monthly visit."

Just the Mason entered the room, "Ok people listen up, as of now most of you will be pulling doubles. The reason for this, it's Academy Awards time. So remember to check the board for your assignments." Mason pulled out an envelope, "Polniaczek, I have no idea who you know. But this came for you thirty minutes ago."

Jo got up and went to get the envelope and opened it. Jo's jaw dropped, "It's from the Academy Awards."

Just then Officer William Jackson spoke up, "Hey Tina, your wife is one of the luckiest women on earth."

Tina looked back at Jackson and beamed with pride, "I know." Tina turned and looked back at Jo, "What does it say?'

Jo was really shocked, "They...they want me to be an honored guest and to present an award." Jo smiled, "And I get to invite three friends to come with me."

Tina got up and went to Jo's side, "Does it say what award you'll be presenting?"

Jo shook her head, "No, all it says is I'll be informed of the award when it comes time."

Boots smiled, "Our Academy Celebrity has stepped further into the lime light."

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "I'm no one special. Yes I was the first amputee to be accepted into the L.A.P.D.. But that shouldn't make me special."

Mason smiled, "It seems the people of the Academy Awards think differently."

Jo sighed and looked at Tina, "Looks like we're going to have to go and get a dress just for this occasion," Jo and Tina returned to their seat as everyone appluaded.

Mason looked at Jo, "Just remember, you maybe there to present an award, but you're also there representing the L.A.P.D."

Jo nodded, "I won't let you down sir."

Mason raised an eyebrow and gave his best western draw, "Why does the sound of you saying that make me nervous?"

Just then everyone in the room bursted out laughing.

Mason smiled, "Ok people enough fun, time for morning briefing."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Three hours later Jo and Boots were chasing a white male down Sunset Blvd. on foot Just then their suspect ducked into an alley.

Jo quickly stopped and drew her weapon and slowly made her way to the alley. Jo raised her hand to stop Boots, "He went into this alley."

Boots nodded as she drew her own weapon, "Lets go."

Jo shook her head, "To many dumpsters, he could be hiding anywhere." Jo motioned Boots to the other side. Once there Jo shouted, "This is the L.A.P.D. come out slowly with your hand in the air." Jo paused and shouted again, "This is..."

Just then the man bolted out between two dumpsters and ran down the alley towards a twenty-five foot brick wall.

Boots spoke, "The alley is a dead end, we got him."

Before the man even got to the brick wall he just jumped and flew over it.

Jo stopped in her tracks breathing heavy, "How the hell did he do that?"

Boots who was also breathing heavily, "Beats the hell out of me, I was lucky to get over the hurdles when I was on the track team back in school."

Jo thought for a moment, "Do you have that number to the L.A. Times Classifieds Department."

Boots nodded, "Yea, why?"

Jo looked at boots as she put her weapon away, "I need to place an ad so Heather will know that we need to see her."

Boots straightened up, "You think he might be one of her people?"

Jo shook her head, "I don't know, but what I do know is. No ordinary human could have made that jump."

Boots nodded, "Insted of calling, we'll swing by the paper and you can place the ad in person."

Jo nodded, "Sounds good to me."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

After placing the ad Jo and Boots met up with Tina and Gina for lunch.

Tina smiled at Jo, "You look like that day Mathews made us do that ten mile run on the first day at the Academy."

Jo snorted, "Me and Boots were chasing this guy down Sunset Blvd. on foot."

Boots took a drink of her soda, "He ducked down an alley way we thought was a dead end because of a twenty-five foot brick wall. Well he found a small enough opening in one of the corners and got away."

Jo looked at Tina, "So how was your morning?"

Tina smiled, "Our car got a free washing courtesy of four kids who decided to lay in wait and then jump out and pelt us with eggs." Tina took a drink of her soda and sat the cup down, "Three of the boys got away, but the forth one tried to hide behind a tree. Once we had him he quickly ratted out his three comrades who happened to be his brothers. When we told their mother what they did, she made them was and wax the car. Once they were done with that she laid into their asses like there was no tomorrow."

Gina smiled, "One boy tried to say what his mother did was child abuse."

Tina smiled, "Gina then asked if she left any marks, and when the boy said no. Gina smiled and told the boy that a parent has the right to use corporal punishment as long as it was with-in reason." Tina leaned on the table, "Once the mother was done we got in the car and left."

Gina nodded, "Though some officers would have arrested the boys, we figured the washing of the car and the spankings they got was punishment enough."

Boots smiled, "So Jo, have you figured who the other two you'll invite to the Academy Awards?"

Jo nodded, "Yep."

Boots looked at Jo, "So, who are they."

Jo grinned and looked at Boots, "I need to have you and your husband's asses at my place so I can get you a dress and have him fitted for a tux."

Boots squeeled with joy as she quickly got up and went to hug Jo, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Jo smiled, "You're welcome." Jo looked at the time, "Ok people, time to head back to the station to make out our reports and to hit the streets again."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next evening Boots and Mason were at Jo and Tina's apartment waiting for Heather to arrive.

Mason looked at the picture and then at Jo, "You think it one of her people?"

Jo sighed, "It's the only answer I can come up with."

Boots nodded, "No ordinary human could jump over a twenty-five foot brick wall like he did."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Grabbing her gun, Jo made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. Jo looked at the others, "It's Heather." Jo opened the door, "Come on in."

Heather removed her hood, "I seen your message, what's up?"

Jo went to the table and picked up a picture of the man that she and Boots chased, "Do you know who this is?"

Heather looked at the picture for a moment and looked at Jo with tears in her eyes, "Where did you see this man?"

Jo looked at the others and then back at Heather, "Me and Boots chased him earlier today, why?"

Heather looked at Jo with pure hatred in her eyes, "I prayed day after day and year after year hoping I would never see this man again." Heather moved to a chair and sat down.

Jo looked at Tine, "Can you get her some water?"

Tina just nodded and went to get the water, a few moments later Tina returned and handed the glass to Heather.

Jo looked at Heather, "Who is he and why do you have such a hatred for him?"

Heather took a drink first and then spoke, "His real name is Steven Marcus, but he went by many names." Heather stood, "But there's one name that he went by that you know quit well. And that name is 'Josef Mengele'."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Outside in the van that was still behind the wearhouse the lead Agent looked at the others, "Continue to monitor the situation in the apartment, I need to contact D.C. and let them know we may have a third one in the city."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Mason looked at Heather, "Are you saying that man is the butcher of Auschwitz?"

Heather nodded, "That's right."

Boots shook her head, "How's that possible when the remains they exhumed in Sao Paulo Brazil were positively identified through DNA testing to be him?"

Jo looked at Boots, "You forget who we're dealing with. Heather and her people have become masters at covering their tracks."

Heather sighed, "We used to be, but..."

Tina nodded, "Over the years it's become harder and harder to keep your true identities a secret. Especially with modern communications."

Heather nodded, "Now a days, all you have to do is hit send."

Jo nodded, "In the report we stated that he crawled through a small opening that was at the bottom left corner of the wall."

Heather nodded, "I'll make sure there's an opening there by morning." Heather took a drink of water, "Anything new on Gina?"

Mason shook his head, "Nothing, it's like she knows we're following her and makes the slip at the right time and disappears."

Heather sighed, "All I can say is keep an eye out and hopelully we'll find where she's staying." Heather looked at the time, "Well people, I need to get going I have some work to do in a wall. And I need to contact the others and let them know that Steven Marcus is in the L.A. area."

Jo smiled, "And me and Tina need to get ready for the Academy Awards tomorrow night."

Mason shook his head, "God it scares me just knowing you're there at the awards."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next evening Jo and Tina had just put the final touches on their make-up and now stood looking at themselve in the mirror. Their hair was full of large wild curls pulled back off of their face and shoulders to cascade down their back. Jo and Tina's dresses mirrored each other. Jo dress was a dark blue black, where Tina's was a blood red.

Jo's dress allowed one shoulder and arm to be bare since the dress only had one full sleeve that fit down to the wrist on of her well-toned arm and shoulder. The bodice slashed across the front to under the other arm leaving the opposite shoulder and arm bare except for a beautifully carved thin gold band around her sculpted bicep. The long dress was form fitting and slit up the left just above mid-thigh on on the left revealing plenty of long leg when she walked. The dark blue black shimmering dress showed of a long elegant neck and the back also displayed a generous amount of skin.

As for Tina's dress except for the color it looked just like Jo's but only reversed.

The two women looked like a Goddesses.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Jo went and answered it finding Boots and her husband standing there, "Come on in the Limo will be here in a few to pick us up."

Kevin looked at Jo, "I still couldn't believe Boots said you invited us to join you at the Academy Awards. But when you took us to get her dress and this tux, "I knew then that it was all true."

Just they heard a knock.

Jo opened the door and seen a young man in a nice black suit smile, "Can I help you?'

The young man smiled back, "I'm Andrew Holmes, I'm your Limo driver. I'm here to take you to the Awards."

Jo smiled, "We'll be right with you."

The young man nodded and returned to the Limo as Jo closed the door, "This is it."

Tina handed Jo her cluch bag, "Just be calm and you'll to fine."

A few minutes later the four were on their way to the Academy Awards.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Two and half hours later Jo was now standing backstage.

An older looking woman walked up smiling, "Miss. Polniaczek..."

Jo smiled, "That's Mrs. I'm married."

The woman just smiled, "Very well, I'm Diana Williams. I'll be giving you your instructions before you make your presentation."

Jo nodded, "About that, what award will I be presenting?"

Williams smiled, "You'll be making the presentation for best supporting actress."

Jo was in awe, "Wow, one of the biggies."

Williams smiled, "Thsat's correct, now to instruct you on what to do."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Twenty minutes later Actor and comedian Bill Murray introduced Jo, "And now to make the presentation for Best Supporting Actress is Joanna Marie Polniaczek of the Los Angeles Police Department."

A moment later Jo took a deep breath and let it out as she walked out on stage to a standing ovation.

Bill Murray went to Jo and gave her a hug and Kiss and spoke a few words of encouragement and left Jo to make her presentation, "When I found out I was invited to make this presentation I was sitting in the briefing room of the Hollywood Division Station waiting to hear the B.O.L.O.'s (Be On the Look Out) for this weeks suspects. My watch Commander Captain Mason told me not only will I be presenting an award but I will be representing the L.A.P.D.. I told him I would do my best. He then looked at me and asked in a western draw, 'Why does the sound of you saying that make me nervous?"

Everyone laughed.

Jo smiled, "And now to present the award for best supporting actress, the nominees are...Emma Stone for Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance), Meryl Streep for Into The Woods, Laura Dern for Wild, Keira Knightley for The Imitation Game. And..." Jo paused a moment and smiled when she seen the last name, "Dorothy Ramsey for Terror in America." Jo quickly looked out into the audiance and found Tootie there just two rows back and to the left of where she was sitting. "And the award goes to..." Jo opened the envelope and smiled from ear to ear, "And the Award goes to...Dorothy Ramsey for Terror in America."

Just then the entire audiance bursted into appluase as the announcer stated that this was Dorothy Ramsey's first Academy Award and first major film.

Tootie went up to Jo and hugged her long time dear friend and the took the podium, "When I heard who I was going up against for this award I told myself that there was no way I could beat them..."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A few hours later Jo, Tina Boots, Kevin, Tootie and her new husband Jeff Williams was standing in Jo and Tina's apartment having champagne.

Jo smiled, "Here's to you Tootie, on an award well earned."

Tootie smiled, "Thanks Jo, and here's to you on a job well done on presenting it."

Jo gave a curtsey, "Thank you." Jo took a sip of her champagne, "So what next on the agenda?'

Tootie smiled, "I have three movies lind up, one's an action and the other two are comedy-dramas."

Jo smiled and gave Tootie a hug, "Well, I hope you do just as good as you did with this one."

Jeff looked at Jo, "And now that you hit the big times at the awards, what will you be doing?"

Just then there was knock at the door.

Jo looked through the peephole and smiled as she opened the door and took Nat in her arms and gave her friend a hug, "Nat!"

Nat smiled and hugged Jo back, "Hey Jo."

Jo stepped back, "Come on in, we're just celebrating Tootie's Award."

Nat went to Tootie and hugged her, "Congratulation on winning Best Supporting Actress."

Tootie smiled, "Thank you."

Jeff smiled, "Back to my question, now that you hit the big times at the awards, what will you be doing?"

Nat grinned, "Knowing Jo, come Monday morning, she'll be in uniform and patroling the street of the Hollywood Division."

Jo smiled, "That sounds like a plan."

Everyone laughed.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at her house Tina was crying, "That should have been you making that presentation, not that bull dyke. I'll make this vow to you my beloved Princess and Queen. I will make that Bull Dyke pay."

Gina went to a closet and pulled out a case, when she opened it inside that case was a silver case with the symbol for Radioactive Materials Gina smiled, "Lets see you get out of this." Gina took the case and left for the Station, there she knew Jo kept her Uniform

Once at the station Gina made her way ointo the locker room and then went to Jo's locker. Once she had it open she then opened the case and took out a small canster that contained a radioactive power. Gina smiled, "This may or may not kill you, either way Tina will be with me where she belongs." Gina made sure to be carefull as she dusted Jo's Uniform with the power. When she was done, Gina carfully put the canister back in the case and quitly left.

FoLFOLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A/N: I Borrowed These Actresses And Their Movies From The Actual 2015 Academy Awards. Emma Stone - Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance), Meryl Streep - Into The Woods, Laura Dern - Wild, Keira Knightley - The Imitation Game.


	8. Chapter 8

(Part-8)

Come Monday morning Jo and Tina pulled into the station as usual.

Jo seen Boots walk up and hugged her, "Hey Boots."

Boots smiled, "Hey yourself." Boots went to Tina and gave her a hug also. Boots looked at Jo, "Why are you so happy?"

Jo grinned, "Stopped by the post office to pick up a special package."

Boots nodded, "And?"

Jo opened it, "It my new Military Issue Geiger Counter."

Boots raised an eyebrow, "Why would you want a Military Grade Geiger Counter?"

Jo smiled, "I want to put it in the car so we can have it on hand."

Boots put her hands on her hips, "Jo, we already have one."

Jo smiled, "I know, it never hurts to have extras."

Jo looked around, "Where's Gina?'

Boots nodded, "She called and said she'll be about thirty minutes late."

Jo snorted, "And I'm the Pope of the Holy Roman Cathlic Church, she's up to something."

Boots grinned, "Won't get no arguments from me. Now lets get changed and to briefing. I hear we have a few sweethearts on the BOLO List."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A few minutes later the three entered the station and headed for the locker room.

Jo smiled why playing with her new toy, "And the best thing about this Geiger Counter is that it can detect every known Radiation." As the three entered the locker room Jo hit the switch to activate it as she did the device went crazy and then shorted out. Jo huffed, "This is bull, damn thing shorted out on me and it's brand new."

Tina looked at the device, "Could you have done something to it before turning it on? you did drop it twice before entering the locker room."

Jo shook her head, "Dropping it shouldn't have effected it, this thing is Military Grade." Jo reached into the box the device came in and pulled out the owners manual, "Maybe the manual might have something." Jo read through the manual and stopped at a section that explained what would cause the device to short out. Jo looked at the device and then at her locker, "The owner's manual states that the only way to make one of these short out is to put it directly on or by exposing it directly to the source of...the..." Jo stopped as she looked right at her locker and then shouted, "EVAC THE LOCKER ROOM NOW! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Once out in the hall Jo ran to the supply room and got another Geiger Counter and ran back to the locker room. Jo looked at the others, "Stay here." Jo turned the Geiger Counter on and then slowly made her way into the locker room and then to her locker. As she got closer to her locker the Geiger Counter went off the scale. Jo looked at the reading, "Holy..." Not wanting to risk further possible contamination Jo quickly left the locker room.

Jo then went to the Inter-Com on the wall and activated it and the building's alarms, "THIS IS OFFICER POLNIACZEK, AS OF THIS MOMENT I AM INITIATING RADIATION PROTOCOLS. WE HAVE DETECTED RADIATION IN THE WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I REPEAT, I AM INITIATING RADIATION PROTOCOLS. WE HAVE DETECTED RADIATION IN THE WOMEN'S LOCKER ROOM!"

Jo looked at Tina, Boots and two other female officers, "Listen up, we need to remain together and seprate from the others in case of radiation contamination."

Officer Yost looked at Jo, "Do you think we were contaminated?"

Jo shook her head, "I doubt it, we were far enough away from my locker. So I think we'll be safe."

Twenty minutes later four L.A. County Fire Fighter entered the hallway where Jo and the others were waiting. The lead firefighter spoke, "Officers, this way please." the Lead Firefighter looked at Jo, "Where's the contamination?"

Jo nodded, "My locker, it's located on the west wall near the showers."

The firefighter nodded, "Understood." As Jo turned to leave several dozen more people in Radiation Suits entered the building and headed for the locker room.

Once outside Jo and the others were directed over to a tented area where they were told to strip for a Decontamination Shower.

Jo watched as they bagged up her clothes and leg, "Thank god I have a spare in the car." Jo looked at one of the firefighters, "Hey firefighter."

The young man looked at Jo, "What do you need?"

Jo smiled as she hopped under the water, "I need you to go to my patrol car and get my spare leg from the trunk."

The Firefighter nodded, "Right away ma'am." Ten minutes later and two scrubbing later Jo was sitting on a bench in scrubbs when the firefighter re-entered the tent, Here's your leg ma'am."

Just then three men entered the tent and ordered the firefighters and medical personnel out. The lead man looked at the five, "In a few minutes you five will be taken to a special facility where you will under go a full exam for possible contamination."

Tina looked at the lead man, "Why are we being taken to a facility to be examined when we were just given the green light to go home?"

Second man spoke up, "Do to the nature of the radioactive powder that was used to contaminate you stuff."

Every alarm in Jo head was going off, warning her that if they left with these three men they may never see the light of day again. In fact something was telling her that when they got finished, they would make sure that the five of them would be found in some alley dead after being raped and having their throats cut.

The lead man smiled, "If you ladies would follow me we have a van waiting to take you to the facility."

Jo snorted, "What kind of idiots do you think we are? we're not going anywhere with you."

The second man pulled out a gun, "That's where you're wrong, now lets behave and do as you're told." The second man motioned with the gun, "This way, and don't try anything stupid. We don't want innocent people getting hurt.'

As the five were being lead out of the tent a voice shouted to the three men, "MAXWELL, HARRIS, SIMMONS!"

Simmons shook his head and sneered, "Son-Of-A-Bitch."

The voice shouted again, "I WARNED YOU NOT TO THREATEN THE ONES I LOVE OR CARE FOR!"

Jo sighed, "Blair."

Just then a blond woman came charging into the three men. When she was done the three were out cold.

Blair looked up and smiled, "Hey Joey!"

Just then a firefighter walked up with five bags, "Your clothes are clean ma'am."

Jo nodded, "Thank you." Jo got her bag and turned to re-enter the tent to get dressed.

Blair looked at Jo, "Aren't you going to say hi?"

Jo sighed, "I'll be right out." Jo re-entered the tent and got dressed. When she was done she walked out and looked right at Blair with a death glare, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Blair, "Is that what I get for saving your lives?"

Jo snorted, "I didn't need your help, I had things well under controle." Jo pointed to several positions, "The moment I Initiated Radiation Protocols, sharp shooters took the positions I just pointed to. All I had to do was give them a signal and the three men would have been visiting the morgue."

Blair nodded, "And more Agents from the organisation they work for would have come and replaced them and you would have been in danger all over again." Blair looked at Jo, "These men work for a group calling themselves 'The Collective', they work from the shadows and they have people in the military and government."

Jo looked at Blair and smiled, "Do you know what you just discribed? you just discribed the organisation HYDRA from the Marvel Comics and movies."

Blair shook her head, "I'm not fooling around here Jo, now I have an idea that will get these assholes off your back for a while. But I need you help."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Several minutes later Jo and Blair had the three men handcuffed to chairs in the station.

Blair smiled, "I warned you what would happen."

Simmons looked at Blair, "And you crossed the line."

Blair smiled, "Really, well let me inform you of what happened after the first time we met. After I got married to a very beautiful woman, we took a nice honeymoon around Europe. When we got home I decided to go back to school and learn everything I could about chemistry. I found that there are a lot of bionary chemicals out there that when combined they make a very deadly poison." Blair smiled, "While you were unconscious I introduced one of those chemicals into your system. Don't bother trying to figure out what it was so you can neutralize it. Now here's what I want you to do, I want you to take your skanky asses and leave. Cause if I ever see you three again, I promise I will introduce the second chemical killing you out right." Blair sniffed, "Now I want you to pass a message on to your bosses. Leave my loved ones alone, if you don't. There will be no force on this earth that can stop me from finding you and putting you six feet under."

Blair stood and looked at Jo, "You can let 'em go now, they won't be trying anything any time soon."

Jo went to the three and undid their cuffs, "If I were you gentlemen, I'd crawl back into the shadows and disappear. Blair Warner is one girl you don't want to piss off."

As the three got up Simmons looked at Blair and the others, "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Jo grabbed Simmons and slammed him into the wall. Jo paused for a moment and smiled, "You're not worth the effert." Jo let Simmons go and the three quickly left. Jo sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me I want to go home with my wife and relax."

Blair looked at Jo, "Can't we talk?"

Jo turned her head towards Blair, "There's nothing to talk about." Jo turned and left with Tina righ by her side.

Blair sighed and looked at Crystal, "I'm not leaving Crystal, I'm not leaving without answers."

Crystal took Blair in her arms, "I know love, I know."

Boots looked at Blair, "You know Warner, maybe you should just leave it alone."

Blair looked at Boots, "Stay out of this St. Clair, it doesn't concern you."

Boots looked at Blair, "First the name is Franklin, I'm married. And second it does concern me when it comes to harassing an L.A.P.D. Officer and my best friend."

Just then Captain Mason spoke up, "That goes for me to, as her Watch Commander and friend."

Blair leaned on the table, "You have no idea what I've been going through. All I want to do is sit and talk to her."

Mason spoke, "Not now, not yet."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later Jo and Tina were sitting on the couch watching the news about the incident at the station."

Tina kissed Jo's cheek, "Penny for your thoughts."

Jo sighed, "I told her Tina, I told her I didn't want to ever see her again."

Tina laced her fingers with Jo and smiled, "I think it's time for my very special surprise." Tina got up and left the apartment.

Jo watched Tina leave, "Where...?"

Five minutes later she walked back in with a small box.

Jo looked at Tina, "Where'd you go?"

Tina smiled, "To get my surprise for you you big knucklehead." Tina placed the small box on Jo's lap, "This is for you."

Jo smiled with love, "O My God." Jo reached in and took a small kitten out of the box, "He adorable." Jo smiled, "Hey little one." Jo looked at Tina, "Have you named him yet?'

Tina smiled, "Nope, I thought I would leave that to you."

Jo smiled and craddled the little kitten, "Then I'll name you Lucky, cause you're lucky to have us for a family."

Tina smiled, "Then Lucky it is."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Two days later Jo and Tina returned to work. There in the briefing room as usual was Boots and Gina

Mason walked up to the podium, "Lets take a seat people, we have a briefing to get through." Mason paused for a moment and continued, "Two days ago we had a incident where Polniaczek initiated Radiation Protocols. She kept a level head and made sure everyone who was to be isolated was and we got through it without loosing a single officer. So to Officer Polniaczek I say well done."

Everyone in the room applouded.

Mason opened a folder and took out a picture and held it up, "Ok listen up, Uncle Sam needs our help in finding and capturing this suspect. His name is Steven Marcus." Mason looked towards Jo and Boots, "I believe two of you had a run in with him last week."

Boots snorted, "Just a bit of advice if you see him, do not. I repeat do not try and out run him on foot. He will run you into the ground."

Mason nodded, "If you do see him report his location and we can work an old fasion dragnet on him."

Officer Jackson spoke up, "What's his M.O. (Method of Operation)?"

Mason nodded, "It's all in the report, so pick one up for you B.O.L.O. file as you leave."

Mason turned a page in his folder, "I have been informed from last night's Watch Commander that we have a few gangs wanting to make a name for themselve in the Hollywood Division. Headquarters sent over a packet detailing who they are and what they do. Make sure you pick up your copies as you leave." Mason closed his folder, "Ok people lets hit the streets."  
_


	9. Chapter 9

(Part-9)

That evening Gina was at her house in the basement crying to the pictures of Tina, "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry it didn't work. I promise I'll find a way to get you away from her and at my side where you belong. Be patient a little while longer my beloved. Be patient a little while longer."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next evening everyone was at Jo and Tina's apartment with Heather.

Jo looked at Heather, "Would you have any idea why Gina would have a fixation on Tina?"

Heather took a drink of her coffee and sat the cup down, "I think I know why. About a year before she had her genetic make-up altered she was dating a girl named Karen." Heather looked at Tina, "Karen looked a lot like you. Anyway Karen died in the war that destroyed our civilations." Heather sat back, "So what I'm thinking is, when Gina seen Tina she thought Karen survived the war and now goes by the name Tina. And is doing everything she can to get her away from you."

Jo got up and went to a small table that had all the coffee and some snacks on it. While there she found a very tiny fiber optic wire. I was so small it would have gone un-noticed if it hadn't been for Jo getting another cup of coffee. Jo just smiled and poured her coffee and returned to the others. As she did she reached over and picked up a piece of paper and wrote-'Keep talking like we are now, we have ears somewhere listening in.' Jo handed the paper To Tina.

Jo looked at Heather who was reading the note, "What about Steven Marcus, the government is looking for him."

Heather sat back, "They can keep looking all they want, no one will find him unless he wants to be found. When you and Boots ran into him last week, that was by total accident."

Mason sighed, "So all we can do is hope we can be luck and find him?"

Heather nodded, "Yep." mason looked at the time, "Ok time to call it an evening, I want to go home and snuggle up to my husbandbefore he thinks I forgot about him." Mason looked at Jo, Boots and Tina, "And come tomorrow, I need you three in my office. I have some papers that you need to sign. It has to do with our little emergency the other day."

Jo raised a hand, "We'll be there."

Mason rolled his eyes, "Goodnight ladies." Mason turned and left.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The Next morning Jo, Tina and Boots were in Mason's office.

Mason looked at Jo, "Just what the hell did you mean 'We had ears listening in'?"

Jo nodded, "As I was getting some more coffee, I noticed a very small fiber optic wire. It was so small it almost went un-noticed."

Mason shook his head as he sat back, "Are you saying someone over heard everything we talked about?"

Jo nodded, "Yes sir."

Boots sighed, "Fiber optic means they could be any where."

Tina smiled, "I don't think so, from the way Jo discribed the wire, the person or persons who planted it will have to be some place close to the apartment."

Jo smiled, "And I think I know where."

Tina looked at Jo, "Ok sweet cheeks where?"

Jo smiled, "Their hiding right in plain sight. Has anyone noticed the black van behind that small warehouse across from the apartment complex?"

Boots smiled, "They have a set up in the van."

Jo nodded, "And I have a way to find out who they are."

Tina looked at Jo, "What if they work for the 'Collective'?"

Jo shook her head, "I don't think they do, I think those in the van are the real good-guys."

Mason looked at the time, "Ok, lets get to briefing. We'll talk more later."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

That evening the men in the black van were monitoring Jo and Tina's apartment as usual.

One of the men who was monitoring communications looked at the lead Agent, "This just came from D.C. sir."

The agent took the message and read it, "Damn, I was afraid of that."

The third man looked at the lead Agent, "What's up?"

The lead Agernt handed the message to the third man, "The Collective is moving faster then expected."

The third man sighed, "What do we do?"

The lead Agen nodded, "We continue to monitor the Polniaczek Apartment, and if we have to. We break cover and warn them about the 'Collective."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

At the sametime Jo, Tina, Boots, Mason and Heather were sitting in the apartment, all agreed to let those who have been listening into their privet meeting know they're being listened in on.

Jo got up and went to where the fiber optic wire was and leaned close to it, "Good evening Gentlemen, or ladies or both. We know your listening, and we know where you're held up at. So do us a favor and come to my apartment."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The lead agent sighed, "Well gentlemen, I do believe we have been discovered."

The second Agent looked at the Lead Agent, "What do we do now?"

The lead Agen took a drink of his cold coffee and sat the cup down, "We call D.C. and let them know we've been discovered and that we'll be making contact with Polniaczek and the others."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Ten minutes later the black van pulled into the parking lot of Jo and Tina's apartment complex. The three Agents got out and headed up to the Apartment.

The second agent looked at the lead agent as they went up the stairs, "I still can't believe D.C. was very understanding about the situation."

The lead Agent smiled, "Young man, when you come to be dong this kind of stuff as long as I have, you'll understand."

A moment later the lead Agent knocked on Jo and Tina's apartment door.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Jo and the others were sitting around the living room when they heard a knock at the door. Jo looked at Heather, "Go to our room and stay there untill we call for ya." Jo went to the door and opened it, "Can I help you?"

The Lead Agent looked at Jo, "I believe you wanted to meet us."

Jo sniffed, "Please come in."

The Lead agent entered the aprtment first followed by the other two, "I'm Agent Steven Gains, this is Agent Daniel Kline, and the brooding one there is Aget Keith Collins."

Jo nodded. "Not that the pleasentries are out of the way." Jo tossed the wire to Gains, "Want to tell me why you wired my home?"

Gains nodded, "It has to do with some very special people that we are trying to keep a group called 'The Collective' from getting their hands on."

Tina went to Jo's side, "What does that have to do with and or you breaking into our home and planting your listening devices?"

Just then Heather spoke up, "It has a lot to do with you. Mainly because of me."

Jo sighed, "I told you to stay in the bedroom."

Gains looked at Jo, "You see Miss Polniaczek..."

Jo cut Gains off, "That's Mrs. Polniaczek, I'm married."

Gains smiled, "Sorry, but as I was about to say. The reason we're here is to keep 'The Collective' from getting their hands on Heather's people."

Agent Kline spoke up, "In the hands of 'The Collective' their knowledge of Time Travel could off set the delicate ballance of peace we have."

Boots stood, "My God!, I just figured out who this 'Collective' is."

Jo looked at Boots, "Who are they?"

Boots looked at Jo, "They're accually Nazis. They want Heather and her peoples knowledge of Time Travel so they can go back in time to ensure total victory for Nazi Germany."

Agent Collins nodded, "And with today weapons being taken back to that time period."

Jo spoke, "Have you all seen the new version of the television series Battlestar Galactica?"

Mason smiled, "I have, and let me tell ya Jamie Bamber is one sexy man."

Jo smiled but continued, "They have a saying on the show that fits this situation. And that say goes like this, "All This Has Happened Before And Will Happen Again." Jo looked at Heather, "You and your people sure do know how to make life intresting."

Just then Boots grinned, "I don't think it does."

Jo turned, "What do you mean?"

Boots smiled, "Think about it. When Atlantis and Lemuria existed they were able to watch Nazi Germany win the second world war. Question, how and why did Nazi Germany win the war?"

Mason shook his head, "They..." Mason stood, "They were able to complete their Heavy Water Experiments before the Allies were able to stop them."

Heather nodded, Leading them to develope the atomic bomb before the United States."

Boots smiled, "And because of your knowledge of where the labs were, you waited untill the right time and gave the allies the information."

Collins nodded, "Allowing for Comando Raids to take place slowing the process to the point where the Nazis decided to rechannel funds to other means to fighting the war."

Boots nodded, "The 'Collective' or the 'Atlantians were the forerunners of the Nazi Party. Knowing they wouldn't be able to help the Germans complete the building of the bomb like they did in the first Time Line or through time travel. They did succeed in giving Nazi Germany the technology of making the bomb, but the Lemureans fouled those plans because they knew where and when to attack the labs that were working on the Heavy Water Experments."

Jo nodded, "And the 'Collective' wants to eliminate anyone and everyone who's come in contact with Gi...Gina." Jo looked at Heather, "You want to find her cause she the only one of your people who has the knowledge of building a fully funtional time machine."

Heather nodded, "And that's why I'm here."

Gains nodded, "And we've been instructed to do everything possible to keep Gina Daniels from falling into the 'Collective's' hands."

Heather sat down, "Just to let you know not all the Atlantians are like the 'Collective'. Most of them were like me ready to explore the deepest and farthest reaches of space. To see what life we could find beyond our own."

Tina nodded, "That is untill the war."

Mason looked at Heather, "Could she be building a time machine as we speak?"

Heather smiled, "Yes she could, but it'll never work." Heather reached into her pocket and removed a retangular shaped crystal, "She'll need this to focus the energy of the time machine."

Tina took the crystal, "What is it? it so beautiful."

Heather grinned, "That my friend is none other then an actual Dilithium Crystal."

Tina smiled, "I heard that a group of people from the University of Alabama have actually developed this."

Heather smiled, "This isn't man made, this is nature made."

Jo smiled, "Millions of years ago when Lemuria and Atlantis existed earth was still going through some changes, you could say nature was trying to figure out what she wanted and what she didn't."

Heather nodded, And natural Dilithium Crystals weren't one of them. But we were able to mine it before nature did away with it." Heather took the crystal back, "We were going to use them to power our space ships. And again the war stopped that."

Kline whistled, "If the collective got ahold of that, they could use some of it to time travel. And possibly adapt it to enhance the explosive yeild of a nuclear weapon."

Gains looked at Heather, "And that's why Miss Daniels you must never let that fall into the 'Collective's' or your sister's hands."

Heather smiled, "Tell me Jo, do you keep a small safe here for certain valubles and to keep some cash in?"

Jo nodded, "Sure do, why?'

Heather took the crystal out of her pocket and handed it to Jo, "Would you be so kind to guard this for me? I'd feel much better with it in your hands."

Jo smiled as she took the crystal from Heather, "I'd be honored." Jo looked directly at Heather, "I want yo to know, that is by any chance someone from the 'Collective' or your sister tries to get this crystal. I will destroy it."

Heather, Gains, Kline, and Collins spoke at the same time, "Good."

Gains looked at the time, "Ok people, we need to get back out to the van and contact D.C. and let them know we made contact with Polniaczek."

Mason nodded, And I need to get home to my handsome husban and get some sleep. We do have work tomorrow."

A few moments later Mason left. gains looked at the others, "We'll let you know if we need anything else." Gains and his people turned and left.

Boots smiled, "Well my friends, I'll see you all at work in the morning." Boots grabbed her jacket and purse and left."

Jo looked at Heather, "What are you going to to?"

Heather sighed, "help keep looking for where Gina is living so we can stop her from doing something stupid." With that said Heather turned and left."

Once everyone was gone Jo locked the door and turned towards Tina.

Tina walked up to Jo and took her in her arms, "Come my sexy wife, I want to strip you naked and make mad passionate love to you. And then I want to sleep next to you. And then I want to wake up next to you and go to work with you in the morning.  
Tina kissed Jo, "All in that order."

Jo wiggled her eyebrows, "I like how you think."

Jo and Tina turned and went to their bedroom.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at her house Gina was in her basement putting the finishing touches on her lastest device to get Tina away from Jo. Gina smiled and looked at the poster, "I did it sweetie, I finished the time machine. Now I can go back in time and make sure that bull dyke never touche's you." Gina smiled at the poster, "And I know where and when to make the changes.  
But I must let you know, when I do this you won't remember anythi that has happened from when you met that dyke." Gina kissed the poster, "You are my one true love."

Gina turned and went to the time machine she had built, as she activated the device it quickly shorted out. Effectively destroying several major system boards. Gina quickly went to work opening the main system panel, "No, no, no. Please don't be damaged."  
Gina looked in and sighed, "Damn, why did you..." Gina stood and realized she didn't have the one key component needed for time travel to work. Gina smiled, "Nice going Heather, you took from me the one thing I need to travel back in time to get rid of that bull dyke and get my Tina back." Gina folded her arms and smiled at the now usless time machine, "You have the Dilithium Crystal."

FoLFolFoLFoLFoLFoL

A/N: Although Dilithium Crystals Sounds Like Something Out Of Star Trek. You Should Know: Brace Yourselves: Researchers at University of Huntsville In Alabama Say They Are Using "Dilithium Crystals" In A New Fusion Impulse Engine That Could Cut The Travel Time To Mars Down To As Little As Six Weeks, Not The Six Months It Taks Now.


	10. Chapter 10

(Part-10)

Sometime during the night Jo and Tina were sound asleep. For sometime now Jo has hardly had the nightmare of being hit by the drunk driver. But tonight Jo had the dream.

Jo stopped at an intersection and smiled as she looked at her watch and seeing that she would be home in five minutes.  
Just as the light turned green Jo pulled into the intersection and turned her head and seen the car blow the red light and hit her square on. But this time the dream was different from all the others, this time she was experiencing it in slow motion. Again as Jo turned her head she seen the car coming right at her, and just as the care hit her she could clearly see the face of the driver.

The face belonged to Gina.

Just then Jo shot up from the bed and hopped around the room for a few moments before grabbing onto the dresser for balance.

Tina quickly got up and went to Jo, "It's ok Jo, I'm here."

Jo was sweating and breathing heavily as she spoke through gritted teeth, "I seen the driver's face."

Tina nodded, "Charlie and Rose said the Doctor expected this to happen."

Jo looked at Tina, "Tina, the driver of the car that hit me was Gina."

Tina was shocked to hear what Jo just said, "What?"

Jo nodded, "Some how and I believe some time soon. Gina will go back in time and try to kill me and make it look like a drunk driver did it."

Tina looked over to the corner where their safe was, "Are you saying that we have to make sure Gina gets the crystal?"

Jo nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Tina wrapped her arms around Jo, "And if we don't give it her..." Tina started to cry as she laid her head on Jo's back, "I'll never have you in my life."

Jo turned and held Tina, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to what we have."

Just then Lucky even though he was still a kitten walked up and sat at their feet and gave a squeeky mew as if telling them he was there to help.

Tina smiled, "Come tomorrow we'll place an ad to let Heather know we need to see her."

Jo nodded, "And I'll contact Agent Gains and let him know also."

Tina smiled, "Now lets take a shower and then go back to bed."

Jo smiled, "Sounds good to me."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next evening everone including Agent Gains was at Jo and Tina's apartment.

Gains looked at Jo, "Ok Mrs. Polniaczek, you called the meeting."

Jo nodded, "People we have a situation on our hands."

Boots looked at Jo, "What's wrong?"

Jo sat back in her chair, "Last night I had my usual nightmare."

Mason raised an eyebrow, "That's the situation?"

Jo looked back at Mason, "Part of it. Now as I was saying, last night I had my usual nightmare. But this time it was different, this time I experienced it in slow motion. As usual I was pulling out into the intersection to make my turn to head home. But as I did a car being driven by a drunk driver blows the red light and hits me. Or so I thought."

Boots looked at Jo, "What do mean by 'So You Thought'?"

Heather eyes widened, "Oh My Dear God!"

Jo looked over to Heather, "I do believe Heather has figured it out."

Heather now had tears in her eyes, "There was no drunk driver in the car that hit Jo."

Gains shook his head, "If it wasn't a..." Gains now figured it out, "Gina."

Jo nodded, "As I said this time I experienced the dream in slow motion. So as the car was approching me I was able to get a clear view of the driver. And the driver was Gina."

Mason shook his head, "Then that means Gina some how gets the crystal and uses it to go back in time and tries to kill Jo and make it look like a drunk driver did it."

Gains shrugged his shoulders, "Then we need to make sure she doesn't get it."

Heather looked at Gains, "Somehow in the next few days Gina get the crystal and makes her trip back in time."

Jo looked at Gains, "And if we did stop her, it would change the time line. And I'm not going to let anyone take away what me and Tina have built together,"

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Over at the The Peninsula Beverly Hills Blair and Crystal were relaxing in the living room of their Royal Patio Suite.

Crystal smiled as she looked down into Blair's eyes, "You know, tomorrow you should march right over to the Holltwood Station and beat the answers you want out of Jo."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Don't tempt me sweetie, I just might do it."

Crystal held Blair closer to her, "I know, it's just that if you should go to the Station tomorrow and confront Jo and get your answers."

Blair now had tears in her eyes, "I'm scared if I do, I might loose you."

Crystal shifted and laid Blair out on the couch and got on top of her, "That will never happen, you and I have so much together." Crystal placed her hand on Blair's lower abdomen and Crystal place her hand on Blair's, "Plus you need to let her know the special news."

Blair kissed Crystal, "I still can't believe we're going to be momies."

Crystal smiled as she kissed Blair back, "Two very special mommies."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next morning Jo and Tina were getting ready to leave when Jo went to the safe and opened it and took out the crystal. Jo looked at Tina, Now to find the right time to make sure this gets to Gina."

Tina looked at the crystal in Jo's hand, "When I first saw it, it wasone of the most beautiful crystals I've ever seen. But now, not only is it beautiful but it gives me the creaps for what it can do."

Jo nodded, "I know what you mean." Jo stood and put the crystal in her purse, "When we get to the station, I'll put it in me and Boots' car. It'll be safe there untill it's time."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Twenty minutes later Jo and Boots pulled into the parking lot at the Station.

As Jo got out she looked up and seen Blair and Crystal standing there, "What do you want Blair?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "You know what I want."

Jo snorted, "No."

Blair decided enough was enough, "Listen you hot headed bitch. I'm going to get some answers from you or so help me I'll beat them out of you."

Jo slowly walked up to Blair, "Don't go and make threats you have no intention on keeping. But if you do feel like swinging on me? make sure I don't get up." Jo then turned to head inside.

As Blair reached out and grabbed Jo's arm, Jo twisted free and grabbed Blair. But before she could put her to the ground Blair twisted herself free and had Jo on the ground with her arm pinned behind her.

Blair smiled, "Now we can keep fighting if you want, and I can asure you I will win. or you can take a few minutes of your time..." Blair the shouted, "...AND GIVE ME THE DAMN ANSWERS I NEED!" Blair smiled, "What's it gonna be Jo? your choice.'

Jo sighed, "Mind letting me up?"

Blair released Jo's arm and got up from her back, "Sure."

Jo rubbed her shoulder, "Damn princess, where did you learn to fight?"

Blair grinned, "Here and there, but most of my skills were taught to me by a humble old Shoalin monk who lives in upstate New York."

Jo winced a bit, "Well ya got some moves there Blondie." Jo reached into her purse and pulled out one of her L.A.P.D. Buisness Cards and a pen and wrote her address on it, "Be here tomorrow night."

Blair looked at the address, "Why tomorrow night."

Jo shook her head, "I'll explain tomorrow night."

Blair raised her hands, "Fine, I'll be there tomorrow night."

Jo nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a Job to do."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Over on the other side of the parking lot Gina was sitting in her car laughing her head off as she watched Blair take Jo down.

Gina smiled as she watched Jo get up and rub her shoulder, "That'll teach ya." Tina looked at her watch, "Well time for..." Just then a red light on her watch began blinking, "What the hell is going on?" Gina pointed her watch towards Jo and watched the light blink faster. Gina watched what was going on and watched the red light blink slower as Jo grabbed her bag and headed inside, "The only way that light would do that is if..." Gina smiled as she waited for Jo to entered the Station, "Why Mrs. Polniaczek, you have a Dilithium Crystal in your possesion. I think when the time is right, I'll be taking it off your hands. You sure don't have a use for it." Gina grabbed her bag and headed inside.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

After changing into her uniform, Jo went out to her and Boots' patrol car and put the crystal in the trunk untill they were ready to let Gina take it. Jo then made her way back inside and to the briefing room.

A few minutes later Captain Mason entered the room, "Ok people, lets take your seats. We have a briefing to do." Mason opened his folder, "First item, Officer Parker, the next time your car is found in the condition it was found yesterday, you will be washing and waxing each and every car at this station. Do I make myself clear."

Officer Wilma Parker spoke up, "Yes sir." Wilma Parker was fun to be around, it's just that at times she didn't put her trash in the trash can. She just left it where it dropped.

Everyone laughed.

Mason smiled, "Second item, "Headquarters has sent a specialest over to discuss the gang situation. Anyone interested can sign the paper as you leave."

Jo looked at Tina, "I would be great on a gang task force, growing up in the Bronx have given me insight on how gangs work." Jo smiled, "Maybe I could teach them a thing or two when it comes to gangs."

Tina looked at Jo and grinned, "They'd probablly turn the task force over to you just because of growing up in the Bronx."

Everyone laughed.

Mason spoke up, "ok, ok. Now item three. This week's B.O.L.O.s are ready for you as you leave. Make sure you get one." Mason looked at his folder, "Again, the government wants us to keep an eye out for Steven Marcus. Previous rule applies, do not try to apprehend him.  
Call in his location so we can work an old fashion dragnet."

Officer Dryer spoke up, "Didn't the courts rule Dragnets to be unconstitutional?"

Mason nodded, "Most are, but the one we'll be doing isn't. Our dragnet will consist of flooding the area with more cars untill we locate the suspect. Once we have him we can then take him into custody." Mason closed his folder, "Ok people lets hit the streets."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next evening Jo and Tina were sitting in their apartment with Mason, Boots, Heather and Agent Gains.

Boots looked at Jo, "Did Blair say when sh..."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Tina got up and answered the door.

There staning in the hall was Blair and Crystal.

Tina stepped to the side, "Please, come in."

Blair looked around the room, "i thought we were going to have a privet talk?"

Jo took a sip of her coffee and sat the cup down, "You thought wrong."

Blair smiled, "Boots...Boots St. Clair?"

Boots smiled, "It's Franklin now, I'm married."

Jo pointed to the woman and two men, "Before we start, I want you to meet Heather Richards, Captain Mason my Watch Commander and Agent Gains, he with a government organization the keeps track and if needed bring down other organizations like the 'Collective'."

Blair sat down, "Why are they here", our talk has nothing to do with them."

Boots spoke up, "Your talk with Jo has everything to do with us."

Jo got up and got Blair and Crystal some coffee, "What do you know about my accident?"

Blair took the offered coffee, "Just what the Police Reports said."

Jo nodded, "Before we dwell further into that you were wanting to know why I never wanted to see you again. It's like this Blair, you would have treated me like a cripple." Jo quickly raised a hand, "Don't try and deny it. Look what happened to Nat when she broke her leg after falling down the stairs. And how about Tootie when she was in that auto accident and walked away with just a broken arm." Jo took a sip of her coffee, "You have a habit of smothering people when they don't want it."

Blair had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I thought I was only helping."

Crystal looked at Jo, "Then why did you let Blair help you when you took that spill on your bike about six years ago?"

Blair smiled, "We were just playing around then, all she had was a minor case of road rash"

Jo smiled, "Minor? minor? Do you know how hard it is to cover a road rash scar with some of the dresses I wear? It's a real bitch." Jo sighed as she took a sip of her coffee and sat the cup down, "I would have eventually come to you and explained to you what was going on. But I wanted to do it on my own terms."

Blair leaned over and gave Jo a hug, "Just promise me one thing."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Great now I got to make a promise."

Everyone laughed.

Jo looked at Blair, "I promise I won't leave you out next time."

Blair hugged Jo again, "Thanks Jo." Blair looked at her cup and got up and went to the serving cart to get more coffee, "Now, answer me this, how the hell can someone afford Hawaiian Kona Coffee selling at thirty-four dollars a pound coffee civil service pay?"

Jo smiled, "I have ways." Jo took a sip of her coffee and the looked at Blair, "You better have a seat, Because what we're about to tell you will blow your mind."  
_


	11. Chapter 11

(Part-11)

Blair sighed and sat back down, "Ok fire away."

Jo stood and went behind Tina and leaned on the back of her chair, "I'm going to ask you again, what do you know about the accident?"

Blair took a sip of her coffee and sat the cup down, "As I said before, only what I've read in the Police Report. You stated you were entering the intersection to make a left hand turn when out of no where a car blows the red light and hits you."

Jo nodded, "And ever since the accident I've been having nightmares, but a few night ago the nightmare was different. In it the dream started out as usual, I pull up to the intersection and wait for the green light. I also look at my watch and see that I will be home in five minutes. Now, as the light turned green..."

Blair rolled her eyes, "As the light turned green you enter the intersection and get hit. I already know that."

Jo took a sip of her coffee and continued, "But this time the dream was different."

Crystal looked at Jo, "How so?"

Jo nodded, "The dream, was moving in slow motion." Jo straightened up and went to get some fresh coffee, "When I was staying with my mother back home in the Bronx. I read a few Medical reports that mentioned that some people who experience nightmares after an accident aren't really having nightmares."

Crystal nodded, "I read thm to, the victim of the accident is really seeking answers, clues as to what may have caused it."

Jo nodded, "Correct, and I believe my nightmare were just that. A way for me to find the answers I need." Jo sighed, "And a few nights ago I found the answers I've been wanting." Jo took a sip of her coffee and looked at Blair, "Now, what would you say if I told you my accident was no accident, but attempted murder?"

Blair looked at Jo, "Why would someone want to kill you?" Blair raised a hand, "Scratch that. What I should say is, Have You Lost Your Mind? Jo a drunk driver hit you."

Jo shook her head, "No Blair, it wasn't. As I said this last time I had the dream it played out in slow motion." Jo moved back to her seat, "As I turned my head I was able to get a clear view of the driver of the car and it wasn't a male as the Police Reports say. The driver was female."

Blair shook her head, "How's that possible? the police arrested the man who was driving the car that hit you."

Tina spoke up, "We believe the person who was driving the car put the drunk man in the the driver's seat."

Blair rubbed the bridge of her nose, "How far will your denial of the accident go?"

Jo looked at Heather, "She all yours."

Heather leaned foward, "What do you know about the lost Continents of Atlantis and Lemuria?"

Blair looked at Heather, "What?"

Heather took a sip of her own coffee, "Simple enough to answer, what do you know af the lost Continents of Atlantis and Lemuria?"

Blair, "We have a real winner here. Lemuria has been proven to never have existed. As for Atlantis, that's still being debated."

Boots smiled, "Almost exactly what I said."

Heather went on for the next hour explaining who she is and where she came fro, "...and because of the war, our civilizations were destroyed. Knowing we needed to survive we used the last of our technology to build the Stasis Pods needed to get us up to a point to where we can move among the people safely, and them not concider us some kind of god. Most of us agreed to be silent guardians and guide them into a better future. Steer them away from the mistakes we made." Heather continued on about helping the allies during the wars ensuring they had radar, and fixed the mistakes they made in the previous time line.

Crystal grinned, "I always wondered how the Japanese got the jump on us in the technology field."

Blair looked at Heather, "Your people used time travel on a regular bases?"

Heather shook her head, "Not in the way you think, we used it to study the future of the planet. Help it into a more better future. If we hadn't told the allies about Germany's heavy water experiments and the locations of their labs. The entire eastern seaboard of the U.S. and most of Russia would still be heavily radioactive, Britian would be over ran by the Nazis. And the rest of the world would have fallen in line to be ruled by the Nazis."

Blair stood, "I'm going to go, this is a bunch of bull."

Just the Jo pulled out a glock with a silencer on it, "Heads up Heather." A moment later Jo unloaded the entire magezine into Heather's chest.

Out of no where Blair produced her own weapon and pointed it at Jo, "PUT IT DOWN JO, PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW!"

Tina, Boots Mason and Gains drew their own weapons and pointed them at Blair.

Tina spoke up, "Hand the gun to me slowly."

Blair looked at Tina, "Jo just killed that girl."

Boots smiled, "I assure you Blair, no one is dead."

Jo slowly reached out and took the gun from Blair and pointed to Heather, "Take a look, she's not dead."

Blair looked at Heather and was shocked to see her standing, "How the..."

Heather looked at Jo while rubbing her chest, "How about some warning next time."

Blair looked at Jo, "It's all true?"

Jo smiled, "It's all true."

Gains smiled, "And as I said, I work for a Govenment Agency that works to keep organisations like the 'Collective' from getting their hands on Heather and her people."

Jo looked at Blair, "And we believe Heather's sister Gina wil be making a trip to the past and try to kill me so she can get to Tina."

Blair shook her head, "Then stop her."

Crystal shook her head, "They can't, the ramifications of changing the past could be catastrophic."

Jo nodded and then grinned, "And you two would never meet and be expecting your babies."

Blair looked at Jo in shock, "How did you know we were pregnant?"

Jo smiled her famous toothy smile, "You mother ratted you out, as did Mrs. G.."

Blair blushed, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

Jo snorted, "Don't worry about that, I was shocked when your mother told me." Jo smiled, "I remember you saying all through school "I'm Never Having Children, Having Children Will Ruin My Figure'."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

Blair smiled, "Yes I did say that." Blair looked at Jo, "So are you going to have children?"

Jo looked at Blair, "Yes, when the time is right."

Blair hugged Jo, "Good to here, now I have one question to ask you."

Jo smiled, "Fire away."

Blair got up and went to the painting on the wall, "Where did you get this god aweful copy of a Picaso."

Jo looked at the painting, "It's not a fake?" Jo stood and motioned around the room, "In fact everything here is the real thing."

Blair looked at Jo shaking her head, "How are you able to afford these things while being a Police Officer?"

Jo smiled, "First I had the money from the insurence, and second I'm a wiz at playing the stock market."

Blair put her hands on her hips, "Ok Mrs. Frugal Shopper, just how much do you have?"

Jo grinned, "As of last month, my net worth totals sixty-seven billion dollors."

Just then Blair fainted where she stood.

Jo loooked at the others, "I think she handled that quit well, don't you think?"

Boots smiled, "Better then expected."

A few minutes later Blair found herself on the couch laying in Crystal's lap, "What happened?"

Boots smiled, "You fainted."

Blair sat up and nodded, "Now I remember." Blair looked around, "Where's Gains and Mason?"

Heather nodded, "They got called away."

Blair took a drink of the water offered to her, "Now, what will we do about Gina?"

Jo sighed, "Since we have to ensure the time line we have to give Gina the Crystal."

Crystal smiled, "I think I figured out how to locate Gina."

Heather looked at Crystal, "How?'

Crystal nodded, "Gina needs to build a time machine, even though she'll have the Crystal to regulate the power flow, that thing is going to suck up a lot of energy."  
Crystal looked at the others, "If I'm correct, the moment she activates the time Machine. She's going to blow have the L.A. Electrical Grid."

Jo stood, "And the moment she does that, all we have to do is narrow down the point of origin."

Blair looked at Jo, "I think I know what you're talking about." Blair stood, "Three days after your accident everything in Peekskill lost power. It took the power company three days to restore power."

Heather nodded, "That just may have been Gina making the return trip."

Boots spoke up, "And if time travel work the way you say it does, she'll be returning to her point of origin." Boots smiled, "And when she does..."

Jo nodded, "And when she does, we'll be there to take her into custody."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at her house Gina was laying on a bed in her basemant basking in the after glow of having multible orgasms. Gina smiled, "There ya go sweetie six in a row." Gina laughed, Yes my love, You literally make me crazy." Gina looked at the pictures, "I have good news, the repairs to the time machine are complete and all I have to do is get the Dilithium Crystal from that bull dyke. Make my trip back in time and then have you by my side."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Two days later Jo, Tina and Boots had arrived at the Station.

Jo looked at Boots, "I'm not leaving my bag in the car this time. I have a few things in it I want to keep in my locker."

Boots nodded, "I hear ya, with that one item you can be to careful."

Tina smiled, "Lets go you two, we need to get inside and get changed. We have briefing in ten minutes."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later everyone was sitting in the briefing room when a Captain none of them knew entered the room. This captain had something about him that told everyone he was going to be bad news.

Jo raised her hand, "Excuse me captain, where's Captain Mason?"

The Captain spoke up, "First things first, I'm about to tell you my name. and the first person who makes a crack about it will be going with me to Cedars-Sinai Medical Center Proctology Department. Why you may ask. It's so they can get my foot out of your ass." The Captain leaned foward, "I'm Captain Horatio Nelson I'll be in charge for the next few days. And before you ask, Captain Mason is on special assignment."

Nelson opened his folder, "First item, Pol..Polnazek..."Pol.."

Jo and Tina spoke up at the same time, "That's Polniaczek."

Nelson looked at his paper, "J. Polniaczek, you're being removed from the streets and being put on desk duty."

Jo looked at Nelson, "What the hell for?"

Nelson looked at Jo, "First watch your tone, and second. With the disability you have I can't risk something happening to you out on the streets."

Jo leaned foward, "And if you read my file it says I get street duty. And that sir comes from the Board of Commisioners, The Chief of Police and the Mayor."

Nelson snorted, "Like I realy care what they say, your ass is riding a desk." Nelson looked at Jo, "Want to try for a three day suspension for disobaying the Watch Commander?" Nelson smiled, "I didn't think so, Now head out to the front desk."

Jo got up and left the room.

A few moments later Jo approched the desk and grabbed the phone, "Excuse me Doug." Jo reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device and attached it to the phone and just danced her fingers all over the key pad of the phone.  
A moment later the device activated.

Officer Doug Romano looked at Jo, "What's going on."

Jo looked at Ramano, "A who lot of don't ask to many question." Jo spoke, "This is Polniaczek, I need to speak to the chief."

A few moments later Beck answered the phone, "How can I help you Polniaczek?"

Jo spoke up, "I just thought I should let you know that one of your two prized Academy Graduates just had their as pulled fron the street because of their Disability."

Beck spoke up, "Who pulled you?"

Jo nodded, "Some Captain named Horatio Nelson, he replacing Mason for a few days while Mason is on special assignment."

Beck paused, "First Mason isn't on special assingment, he's sitting here in front of me right now. And two there's no such Captain on the force named Horatio Nelson."

Jo looked back towards the briefing room, "I think you better call an ambulance sir, someone is going to need it after I beat the crap out of them."

Beck spoke up, "How about I send S.W.A.T. to pick up what's left?"

Jo smiled, "That's even better, see ya when you get here."  
Once Jo ended her call, she then took out a cell phone and made another call on it, "Plan's in motion." With thsat said Jo got up and headed back to the briefing room.

Back in the briefing room Gina listened in on the first call Jo made by way of a small hearing device in her left ear. When it ended She removed the device and slipped it into her pocket.

A few moments later Jo as casually as she could walked back into the Briefing room.

Nelson looked at Jo, "I thought I told you to hit the front desk?"

Jo smiled, "You did, but you shold have taken into accout that once there. I would make a phone call." Jo quickly pulled her weapon and aimed it at Nelson as she seen him lower his hand towards his, "Now lets keep our hands in sight, I wouldn't want anyone to get shot by accident."

Tina got up and relieved Nelson of his side arm, and then looked at Jo, "What's going on?"

Jo Sniffed, "Mason was never on a special assignment. He's sitting in a meeting with the chief." Jo looked at the wall clock, "Well they were, but they should be on their way here."

Gina nodded, "I'll go and keep an eye out."

Jo nodded, "Everyone else can head out on patrol, Me, Tina and Boots can handle this idiot."

A few monents later the rest of the officers left for their assigned patrols.

After waiting a few minutes, Jo backed up to the door and checked to see if anyone was there. Jo turned and nodded, "Lest get phase two started."

Tina handed Nelson/Gains his weapon, "Here ya go."

Jo reached into her pocket and pulled out the device and gave it back to Gains, "Neat toy, lets just hope she falls for it."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Once Gina left the Briefing Room she quickly made her way to the Women's Locker Room. Once in the Locker Room she went over to Jo's locker and picked the lock and opened it. Gina then reached in and pulled put Jo's bag and got the Crystal from it. Gina put the bag back in Jo's locker and closed it up like it was before. Gina slipped the Crystan into her pocket and smiled, "Now to make my trip."

Gina quietly slipped out the back and headed for her house.  
_ 


	12. Chapter 12

(Part-12)

Back at her place Gina was just finishing up on putting the Crystal into the Power Regulator. Once finished she looked at the pictures, "In a few minutes I'll be leaving for the past. But when I return you and I will finally be together."

Gina then turned and grabbed a bag the had an extra set of clothes, a large amount of cash and her tools. She knew she would have to rebuild the time machine. A few minutes later Gina sat in the time maching and typed in the time and date of her destination. Gina looked at the pictures, "I'll be back my beloved."

A moment later Gina tapped the enter key and activated the machine. As she did all the lights in the house went out. A moment later Gina disappeared into the past..

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at their station everyone waited for the power to go out.

Tina looked at Heather, "How will we know she made her time jump?"

Heather looked at Tina, "When the power goes out."

Gains looked at Jo, "Is the Power and Light people on stand by?"

Jo nodded, "They're monitoring the boards now, the moment power goes they'll call us."

Just as Jo said that the power went out in the building and emergency power kicked in. And Just as Jo said the Power and Light people called.

Jo answered the phone, "Polniaczek." Jo listened and then got her note pad and pen and began writing, "Ok, got it." Jo looked at the others, "The power outage originated at in the twenty-two hundred block of Castilian Dr.." Jo raised a hand, "And that's the best they can do."

Just then Mason entered the room, "I just talked to the chief, and what ever Gina did it took out the entire electrical grid for all of Los Angeles. Power and Light said it's going to take three day to recharge the grid."

Jo shook her head, "We just got done talking to Power and Light and they said the outage originated in the twenty-two hundred block of Castilian Dr.."

Mason nodded, "Lets go."

A few minutes later everyone headed over to the Castilian Dr..

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

(TWO YEARS AND A HALF AGO)

Gina sat in a state of shock, in what was left of the time machine. She looked around, "That went better then I expected." Gina looked at the time and smiled, "Six months, good. That will give me enough time to re-build the time machine, and take out that bull dyke Polniaczek. And return to my beloved Tina."

Gina quickly made her way into town where she got a room, the next day she found a small warehouse to rent and then rented a large moving van to recover what was left of the time machine. She then went to work on rebuilding the time machine as she kept an eye out on the Jo of the past movements.

With in five months Gina had the time machine rebuilt and ready for the return trip to the future. Gina smiled, "Now all I have to do is take out that bull dyke Polniaczek. And I have just the plan."

On the evening of the accident, Jo left for New York City to enjoy the game with her Uncle Sal and cousins.

Gina smiled as she walked up to some road side bar. There she found some poor sap passed out in his car from having one to many. Gina quickly searched the man for his keey and smiled when she found them already in the ignition.  
Gina grinned, "Why you naughty, naughty man. Drinking and driving. Don't you know you could get into an accident and hurt or even kill someone?"

Gina gentlely moved the man to the passenger side of the front seat and the got in. Gina smiled and looked at the unconscious man, "I hope you like spending time in jail."

Five minutes later Gina was sitting far enough from the intersection so she could get up enough speed to hit Jo as she entered to maske her turn. Gina smiled as she seen Jo approch the intersection, "Show time." Gina started the car and hit the gas. Gina smiled and screamed as Jo entered the intersection at the same time, "DIE YOU BULL DYKE, TINA'S MINE."

Just then the man stirred a bit kicking Gina and causing her to move the steering wheel. The movement of the steering wheel cause the car to angle off it course. Just as Gina hit Jo, she watch Jo go flying off her bike and hit the ground several feet away. Gina smiled, "Got ya bitch."

Gina quickly turned the car into a ditch a few yards away. Leaving the car running Gina got out and moved the unconscious man back into the drivers seat. Gina smiled, "Have fun in prison." Gina quickly made her way into some woods where she could watch Jo a few miles down the road was some young teen

What Gina did't know is that a young teen returning home from work on his bicycle was about to come upon the scene and save Jo's life.

Just then Gina seen a young teen stop and look around. She watched the teen get off his bike and slowly move to where Jo is.

The teen looked at the person on the ground, "Hey? you ok?" The teen knelt next to Jo, "Hey? you ok."

All the person did was moan a bit and was silent again.

The teen ran to his bike and opened a small bag and pulled out a cell phone and made a call, "Hello, Police?..."

From her position, Gina couldn't make out what the boy was saying. But she could bet that the call was to the police.

Five minutes later Gina watched as several Police care and Fire Department pull up. Cursing up a storm in her mind Gina decided to make her way back to the warehouse and return to the future and make new plans to kill Jo.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in the present Jo and the others had entered the house Gina was using.

Boots looked around, "Got to hand it to Gina, she sure has taste."

Jo nodded, "She would if it was her's."

Mason looked at Jo, "What are you saying?"

Jo looked at Mason, "Gina doesn't own this place."

Mason shook his head, "Then who does?"

Jo looked at Mason, "Someone who makes more money the Gina."

Boots spoke up, "Over here." Boots was standing at the steps that lead down to the basement.

Jo looked at the others, "Lets go, and be careful."

Once in the basement Jo and the others seen the computer set up that Gina built

Jo whistled, "Now that's a set up."

Heather nodded, "And from the way she built it, she could hack any system and no one would ever know."

Tina however was looking at a wall that was just around the corner of the computer set up. Tina spoke without turning her head, "Jo."

Jo turned and went to Tina, "What?"

Tina motioned with her head, "Take a look."

Jo looked at all the pictures of Tina nude and the large poster size picture of her and Gina, "Son-Of-A-Bitch."

Heather went and seen what they were looking at, "Oh Tina, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Tina looked at Heather, "Don't be, it's not your fault."

Just then the air in the room began to become thick and every ones hair began standing up on end.

Heather spoke, "Here she comes."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in the past Gina made her way back to the warehouse she was using to keep her time machine in. She spent three day getting everything ready for the return trip to the future. When she was done, Gina stored her bag in the small box and climbed in, "I get back I'll just have to shoot that Bull Dyke myself."

Gina typed in the time and location for her return and hit enter.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in the present the five found themselves watching a time distortion appear. As it did, they watched as Gina reappeared with in the distortion.

The moment Gina reappeared from the past Jo and the others had their weapons drawn and aimed at her.

Gina looked up and was shocked to see them, "How the..."

Jo smiled, "Hello Gina."

Just then out of the shadows of the basement Heather appeared, "Hello Gina."

Gina looked at her sister and began crying, "it's not fair, it's not fair."

Heather went to her sister and took her in her arms, "What's not fair?"

Gina looked at her sister, "That Karen is alive and I can't be with her because she with Polniaczek."

Heather looked into Gina's eyes, "Gina, Karen died on Lemuria during the war."

Gina broke down crying, "I know Heather, I know."

Heather held her sister and cried with her. After a few minutes Heather looked at Jo, "I have a team waiting to come in and clean the area of anything that might say we were here."

Mason shook his head, "What about the Blackout and the radiation contamination?"

Jo smiled, "Those can be easily covered."

Just then several people came down the stairs.

The leader of the group looked at Heather, "Where do you want us to start ma'am?"

Heather nodded, "Start with the computer system and move on to..."

Tina spoke up, "I'll take care of the wall myself."

Heather smiled, "Once Tina Polniaczek removes the pictures, make sure any hole Gina may have made is covered."

The man nodded, "Right away."

Several minutes later Tina had cleared the wall of the pictures. Tina looked at Jo, "Can we go home now?"

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later everyone including Heather was at Jo and Tina's apartment.

Jo looked at Heather as she sat her coffee down, "Where are you going to take Gina?"

Heather nodded, "We have a secret compound that I'll take her to. There we can work with her and with a lot of hope she can come to terms with Karen's death."

Boots looked at Mason, "Won't people start asking questions when they notice Gina is gone?"

Mason shook his head, "No, we'll just put in her service record that do to death in her family she choose to resign and moved out of state to tend to their needs"

Gains spoke up, "As for the 'Collective' getting their hands on the Dilithium Crystal..." Gains handed Jo the Crystal, "I'll still feel better if you were keeping out of their hands."

Jo took the Crystal, "I'll be happy to, and just to let you know the previous warning till stands."

Gains stood and smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way." Gains sighed, "Well people, my job here is done. I need to get back to D.C. and help them begin the process of taking down the 'Collective'." Gains smiled, "So I bid thee a good evening, and hope we meet again on more pleasant terms."

Jo stood and walked Gains to the door and offered him her hand, "Take care sir."

Gains took the offered hand, "I will." A few moments later Gains left for D.C.

Mason sighed, "And now I will be heading home to my very handsome husband." Mason stood, "And I will see you all tomorrow morning at briefing." With that said Mason left.

Heather looked at Jo, Tina, and Boots, "I to need to get going. I want to get Gina home and begin helping her." Heather smiled with tears in her eyes and then gave Jo a hug, "Thank you for helping me get my sister back."

Jo returned the hug, "You're welcome, now get out of here. Your sister needs you."

Without another word Heather left to be with her sister.

Boots smiled as she was getting ready to leave, "I will see you two tomorrow morning." Boots grabbed her purse and headed home.

Once everyone was gone Tina smiled and wrapped her arms around Jo's waist, "Now that everyone is gone what should we do?"

Jo smiled as she took Tina in her own arms, "I say lets make sure Lucky is well taken care of and then go and have a little fun in bed."

Tina kissed Jo, "Sound good to me."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next morning Jo and Tina were up and ready to go.

Jo looked in the mirror making sure her hair was pinned up the way she wanted.

Tina looked at Jo, "Are you going to call her?"

Jo looked at Tina in the mirror, "Call who?"

Tina put her hands on her hips, "Joanna Marie Polniaczek, you know damn well who I'm talking about."

Just then the lights in the beddroom came on.

Jo smiled, "Power & Light works fast."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "Don't change the subject."

Jo sighed, "Yes I'll be calling Blair when we get to the station."

Tina grinned, "Good, cause me and Crystal agree that you two need to sit down and talk."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "We already had our talk."

Tina took Jo's hands in her's, "You two need to sit down and really talk."

Jo sat on the bed and sighed, "I wouldn't know where to start."

Tina sat next to Jo, "Tell her what you've been wanting to tell her since the accident."

Jo looked at Tina, "She may not like it."

Tina took Jo in her arms, "It's the only way for you two to get things settled."

Jo leaned into Tina's hug, "I love you Tina."

Tina smiled, "I love you to."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later Jo and Tina was sitting in the briefing room with the rest of the officers when Mason walked in.

Mason opened his folder, "Please settle down and take your seats. Mason looked at his papers in the folder, "First Item, Polniaczek. The meeting you want will have to fall with-in your luch break. I tried to get more time for ya but the chief vetoed it. Item two, someone has been using the coffee maker for other then making coffee. This will stop, the department didn't buy them so you can try and make hot cocoa. Item three, for the next three weeks the Women's Locker Room will be closed off for an upgrade in lockers and to the showers. Once that's done, the Men's Locker Room will be next. Next Item, some of you haven't been picking up your B.O.L.O. Packets." Mason leaned on the podium, "How can you expect to know who to be looking for, what cars are stolen and so forth if you don't have them. Get your packets as you leave Please.

Next Item, most of you may have noticed that Officer Gina Richards is no longer with us. The reason is, she had a death in her family and has elected to resign from the L.A.P.D.. Let's keep her in our prayers. As you all may have noticed the entire city and county of Los Angeles experinced a blackout for several hours. The reason for this is some dumb idiot at the Power & Light Company re-routed some power when they shouldn't and caused a cascade failure. When I talked to them last night they said it would have been two to three days before they could get the entire system recharged. Well they decided to work their magic and we now have power again."

Mason looked at his folder, "Next item, The radiation contamination of the Women's Locker Room. The Feds have has chalked it up as an act of Terrorism."

Officer Rogers spoke up, "Why the hell would terrorist attack a police station?"

Jo spoke up, Why would terrorist attack a Mosque, or a school or a hospital? The Police is one of the first lines of defense to the city. Take them out and you can waltz in and take over."

Mason nodded, "Well said, and just in case you didn't know, several terrorist organizations are claiming responsibility."

As everyone left Jo, Tina and Boots remained behind.

Jo looked at Mason, "How the hell did you get people to believe that?"

Mason looked at Jo, "I didn't, several terrorist groups are claiming responsibility for the radiation contamination."

Boots shook her head, "But why would they do that?"

Tina looked at Boots, "I suspect they're taking claim because one of them gave Gina the Radioactive Material."

Mason shook his head, "Who ever gave it to her? May try again, so lets be extra cautious."

Jo nodded, Agreed."

Mason picked up his folder, "Ok ladies, hit the street. Oh, and Tina. You'll be meeting your new F.T.O. at the car."

The three left the building and headed to their cars.

There at her car was Tina's new F.T.O.. Tina smiled and offered her hand, "I'm Tina Polniaczek."

The Woman smiled and took the offered hand, "Sarah Kline, just transferred from Headquarters to be your F.T.O.." Kline smiled, "Have ya got today's B.O.L.O. Packet?"

Just then Tina stopped in her tracks, "Ughhhhhh, I forgot to get one." Tina looked at Jo who was five cars down, "Jo?...Jo?"

Jo looked over to Tina, "What?" We have to go back inside."

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "What the hell for?"

Tina smiled, "We forgot today's B.O.L.O. Packet."

Jo dropped her head on the roof of the car and then looked at Boots, "I'll be back." Jo turned and ran to where Tina was.

Boots grinned and shouted, "I'LL BE HERE!"

Kline looked at Tina, "I'll be waiting with the car running."

Tina smiled, "No problem."

Jo looked at Kline as she opened the door to the car. As Kline opened the door and got in Jo yelled, "KLINE!"

Kline leaned out the car and looked towards Jo, "What?"

Jo shouted, "DO NOT MOVE, I REPEAT DO NOT MOVE!"

Kline shook her head as Jo moved slowly up to the car, "Why not."

Jo looked at Kline, "Trust me." Jo got down on the ground and looked under the car, "Holy Shit!" Planted in the undercarriage of the car was enough Military Grade C-4 to bring down half the buildings in Los Angeles.

Jo looked at Kline, "There's a bomb planted in the undercarriage of the car. From what I can see starting the car would have set the bomb off. As for pressure switches, I can't tell. So you're stuck there for now."

Boots looked at Jo, "I'll go inside and have Mason call in the bomb squad." Boots turned and ran into the building.

Jo looked at the bomb again, "From what I can tel...Damn."

Kline looked at Jo, "What?"

Jo looked at Kline, "This thing is professionally done." Jo looked at Tina, "Tell Mason to ha..."

Just then Mason, Boots and several others came running out of the building.

Jo looked at Mason, "Better cancel the L.A.P.D. and Sheriff's Bomb Squads and bring in the military." Jo sat up, "Who ever did this knew what they were doing."

Mason nodded, "Understood." Mason turned and gave some instructions to a Lieutenant who turned and ran in the building. Mason looked at the others, "Every one go back inside. There's nothing to see right now." Once everyone returned to the building Masn looked at Jo, "Do you think Gina did this?"

Jo shook her head, "No, Gina wouldn't hurt Tina. Do to the fact that she looks like her girl friend Karen."

Kline looked at Jo nervously, "What the hell are you two talking about."

Jo sighed, "We'll explain later. Right now we need to get this bomb taken care of."

Just then the Lieutenant ran back out, "Just got off the phone, it'll be at least two hours before the Marines can get here to defuse the bomb."

Mason shook her head, "She may not last that long in the car, the temperature is to get in the low nineties today."

Jo nodded, "And that will turn this car into an oven." Jo sighed, "Ok, lets start stocking up on water and wet towels." Jo looked at Kline and smiled, "Time to strip."

Kline nodded and began with taking her gun belt off. When finished, Kline was sitting there in her athletic bra. Kline looked at Jo, "Now what?'

Jo sighed and handed Kline some water, "We wait."


	13. Chapter 13

(Part-13)

As Jo sat on the ground next to the car, she could tell Kline was getting uncomfortable from the heat.

Kline looked at Jo, "How did you know something was up?"

Jo nodded, "When you opened the door to get in the car..." Jo reached down and picked up a small bundle of wires, "...this fell out." Jo handed them to Kline. Jo motioned with her hand, "I quickly realized the wires were bundled in a way only an explosive technician would use."

Kline looked at Jo, "Now I know you didn't learn this at the Academy."

Jo smiled, "No, I didn't learn it at the Academy. A lot of my schooling comes from the school of hard knocks. I learned my stuff from growing up on the streets of the Bronx."

Kline smiled as she took a drink of water, "God, and I thought I was the only one on the force from the New York."

Jo smiled, "You're from the New York?"

Kline nodded, "Born and raised in Brooklyn's Flatbush area." Kline sighed and poured some water on her head, "God it's getting hot."

Jo looked at Mason, "Hey captain, is there any way we can move the rest of the cars and then set up a tent around this car? It'll give Kline some shade."

Mason nodded, "We'll get right on it."

Thirty minutes later the rest of the cars were moved and a tent was set up around the car to give Kline some shade from the sun.

Kline sighed, "That feels a bit better." Kline took a drink of water, "When will the Marines get here?"

Jo smiled, "Relax, they'll get here. You need to remember, they're coming up from Camp Pendleton. And that's all the way down by San Diego."

Kline sighed, "How long has it been?"

Jo looked at her watch, "About two hours."

Just then everyone could hear the tall tell sound of a Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion.

Jo smiled as the helicopter came in sight, "Looks like the Marines are about to land."

Three minutes later the helicopter landed and a squad of Marines exited the aircraft and headed right for where Jo was sitting.

Just then the lead Marine spoke, "I'm Lieutenant Owens, U.S. Marines. What's the situation?"

Jo got up, "Have a look for yourself."

The Lieutenant got on the ground and looked under the car, "Now that's a piece of art." The Lieutenant sat up and took his pack off and opened it and began taking out several tools. The Lieutenant looked at Kline, "What do you say we get you off that Dead Man's Switch and out of the car?"

Kline nodded, "Sounds good."

The Lieutenant laid back on the ground and went to work.

For the next twenty minutes, the Lieutenant worked to disarm the Dead Man's Switch Kline was sitting on. The Lieutenant looked at Kline, "Now when I tell you to slowly turn in the seat and exit the car."

Kline nodded, "No problem."

Five minutes later the Lieutenant looked at Kline, "Ok slowly turn in the seat and exit the car."

As Kline turned in her seat to get out of the car three tiny prongs appeared and attached themselves to the area the Lieutenant had worked on.

The Lieutenante spoke quickly, "Don't move, don't move." The Lieutenant looked at the situation, "Damn, who ever built this thing took every step to make sure it can't be disarmed." The Lieutenant looked at his men and had them bring the jacks over and raised the car. With the car now in the air the Lieutenant was now able to really get a good look at the explosive device.

Jo looked at the Lieutenant from her position, "What does it look like?"

The Lieutenant sat up and looked at Jo, "Who ever built this is a master, not only do they have Military Grade C-4 under there. They also put two small canisters filled with liquid. These liquids when combined, will become unstable and explode. So as I said, who ever built this device. Is a master."

Jo shook her head, "Is there any way to disarm it?"

The Lieutenant shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, this thing has so many fail safe devices on it. I disarm one and another replaces it."

Jo rubbed her hand through her hair and looked around the area for an answer. Jo was about to give up when she seen what she was wanting. Jo Looked at the Lieutenant, "I need you to fit her with some of your thickest body armor you have. Thin I need you to get a good long piece of robe and connect it to her. I have a way of saving her, but it means loosing the car."

The Marine Lieutenant smiled, "If you're going to do what I thing you're going to do? You are one crazy bitch. But I like how you think."

Kline looked at Jo, "What are you planning to do?"

Jo smiled and looked at Kline, "You don't want to know."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Twenty minutes later Kline was dressed in some of the thickest body armor the Marines had. And had the rope tied on her the way Jo instructed.

Kline looked at Jo, "If I survive this you'll be my hero, then you'll be getting your ass kicked."

Jo smiled, "Sounds fair." Jo turned and climbed on the motorcycle that was being held there at the station. Jo looked at Kline, "Ready?"

Kline looked at Jo, "NO!, but lets do it before I change my mind." Kline turned in the seat so her back was towards the door and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jo borrowed a helmet from one of the Marines and had the area cleared. She then went to the bike climbed on and started it up and then put it in gear and took off. With in a few moments she was at full speed. And no more had she gotten pass the car the rope tightened and yanked Kline out dragging her down the street.

No more then a second or two later the car exploded destroying it and taking out half the windows in a two block radious.

A few moments later Jo stopped the bike and got off and went to Kline, "You ok?"

Kline opened her eyes and smiled, "That was totally AWESOME!, But don't expect me to do it again anytime soon."

Jo smiled, "Don't worry, I won't."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later every officer was in briefing room.

Mason looked out at the Officers, "Some time between last night and early this morning one of our cars was rigged with a bomb. Just a little over an hour ago that said car exploded after Officer Jo Polniaczek did something that saved the life of Officer Sarah Kline. Now I won't go into details on what was done. But I'm getting sick and tired of some terrorist group or some secret organization targeting my Officers." Mason paused for a moment and continued, "I have a picture of three men I want you all to look for. You see them I want you to detain them and bring them in for question. So grab your copies and hit the streets."

Officer Parker spoke up, "What if they resist?"

Jo looked at Parker, "Then beat the crap out of 'em, I have a feeling the people they work for are the type of people who don't like being in the lime light."

Mason nodded, "Lets get to work people." Mason looked at Jo, Tina and Boots, "I want to see you three in my office."

Once in Mason's office Mason looked at Jo, "Why the hell are they targeting you and Tina?"

Jo crossed her arms, "I suspect it has to do with Heather and her people."

Mason sat back, "I also noticed that your ex-girlfriend knows them."

Jo nodded, "I'll ask her more this evening when me and Tina meet her and Crystal for dinner."

Mason nodded, "Let me know what you find. In the mean time hit the street and do some good."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

As the three were leaving Tina met up with Kline, "You sure you're up to this?"

Kline looked at Tina, "Every member of my family have been cops and had their trials by fire. I concider this as my trial by fire, so yes I'm up to getting out there and hitting the streets."

Tina smiled, "Just wondering."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

That evening Jo and Tina met with Blair and Crystal at the resturant that was located at their Hotel.

Jo and Blair finally had their talk.

Jo sat her glass of water down, "That's the reason I left is so I wouldn't constantly have you there wanting to do things for me. Things that I should be doing." Jo paused for a moment and continued, "And yes it ended our relationship, but I feel we gined something we knew we could never give each other."

Blair sighed knowing what Jo said was true, "I guess we both still had a lot of growing up to do, and the accident set us on the path to do that growing."

A few moments later the Waiter walked up to take their orders.

Blair smiled and ordered for them all. She ordered Soup, Salad, and Garlic Bread, they then had Ravioli Quattro Formaggi (Four Cheese Ravioli topped with a Roasted Tomato Basil Cream Sauce) followed by Vitello Parmigiana (Lightly Breaded Veal Cutlet Saut ed in Olive Oil topped with Marinara Sauce and Mozzarella) which all four women enjoyed, much to their surprise. The man course was Pollo Toscano (Chicken Saut ed with Mushrooms, Roasted Red Peppers and Spinach) served with Ziti Pasta in Marinara Sauce. And for dessert Tiramisu.

Jo looked at Blair, "You sure do know how to order."

Blair smiled, "Comes with breeding."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "And it's getting deep to." Jo took a sip of her wine and sat the glass down and pulled out the pictures of the three suspects. Jo handed them to Blair, "What do you know about these three men?"

Blair shook her head, "Just what we told you when they paid us a visit back in New York. And then having the run in with them here when they tried to take you, Tina and the other officers with them.  
Why do you ask?"

Jo sighed and put the pictures away, "You may have seen it on the news, but this morning when we were about to head out on patrol. The Patrol Car that Tina and her new F.T.O. was to use was rigged with a bomb."

Crystal looked at Jo, "Was anyone hurt?"

Jo shook her head, "Thankfully no, but who ever planted that bomb knew what they were doing."

Blair sat back in her chair, "And you believe the organization they're with may have planted it? And that it maybe retaliation against us for not giving up Gina and her people to them?"

Tina looked at Blair, "That's exactlly what we're saying."

Crystal shook her head, "Then how do we stop them?"

Jo shook her head, "I wouldn't know where to start."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Later that evening, Jo and Tina invited Blair and Crystal back to their apartment for coffee and so they could talk some more.

Blair looked at Jo, "Could this Agent Gains help?"

Jo took a sip of her coffee and sat the cup down, "I sent him an E-Mail Message stating that we need to speak with him. How long it will be before we hear from him? your guess is as good as mine."

Crystal sighed, "I just wish I knew who this organization 'The Collective' is and what they want."

Jo nodded, "I've been thinking about that, and I believe we've been reading who they are all wrong."

Blair looked at Jo, "How so?"

Jo gave her stump a scratch and spoke, "We've been looking at the 'Collective' as a Nazi type group."

Tina looked at Jo, "You don't think they are a Nazi type group."

Jo took another sip of her coffee, "No, it's something Blair said that they said to her that got me to think that we're dealing with a group of Patriot Hard Liners who will stop at nothing to return this country to the ways of the founding fathers."

Just then Jo and Tina's beeped signaling they had an incoming e-mail.

Jo got up and went to the computer, "It's from Gains." Jo opened the e-mail and read the response, "He agreed to meet us here in two days." Jo typed out a response and hit enter. Jo smiled, "Now all we have to do is wait till saturday for Gains to show up."

Blair smiled, "Good, since tomorrow, and saturday is your days off. Starting tomorrow morning me and Crystal will be taking you two out for a day of fun and shopping."

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "Cool, I need to do a bit of shopping."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Some one call the F.B.I. Jo Polniaczek just said she wants to go shopping."

Jo smiled, "You may not have noticed it through out College Blair, but I took great pride on how I looked. When you seen me go to school wearing blue jeans, a flannel shirt. That was a bunch of bull. When I got to school I always changed into a nice dress or skirt, a nice silk blouse, make-up, perfume, shoes." Jo smiled, "I was becoming like you Blair, I wanted to look my best."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Why did you hide it from me?"

Jo looked at Blair, "Because I didn't want you to go and buy me all new clothes."

Blair smiled, "Had I known you had a sense of vanity, yes I would have bought you a whole new wardrobe."

Jo smiled, "And that's why I kept it a secret." Jo shrugged her shoulder, "Except from Mrs Garrett."

Tina smiled, "Now, since you treated us to dinner last night. It's our turn."

Crystal looked at Tina, "Where we going?"

Tina smiled, "You'll see."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The Next Morning, Jo and Tina met up with Blair and Crystal at their Hotel.

Blair looked at Jo in shock when she seen the Limo waiting, "Jo, that Limo is huge."

Crystal smiled, "Just calling the driver is long distance."

Blair looked at Crystal, "And each end has it's own zip code too."

Jo smiled, "Nothing but the best for today."

Tina smiled, "So climb in, by the time we get to our destination it'll be lunch time."

Once in the limo Blair looked at Jo, "Mind telling me where we're going?"

Jo nodded, "We're going to the one place in California to get the best seafood ever. We're going to San Francisco's Fisherman's Wharf."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "How are we getting there?"

Jo just smiled as the Limo pulled away from the Hotel.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Blair looks at Jo as the 1987 Gulfstream G-IV 1008 takes off, "Ok, Now I'm jealous."

Jo smiled, "Because me and Tina have a privet plane?"

Blair crossed her arms and pouted, "Yes, when me and Crystal wants to go some where special we have to use the Warner Industries Jet."

Crystal smiled, "She's still pissed at her father because she was forced to use her Inheritance to buy Eastland."

Jo looked at Blair, "Why did you buy Eastland."

Blair sighed, "It's became a second home to me, because of that I couldn't let it fall into some developer's hands who would want to turn it into...what ever."

Jo looked at her drink, "You know what the scarriest thing about that is? I agree with you. We've seen friends come and go. I even seen the teacher I had a crush on leave do to an illness. If you need any help keeping it open let me know."

Blair smiled, "Thanks Jo."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Once in San Francisco the four rented a car and headed for Fisherman's Wharf. After eating some of the best seafood for lunch the four then went shopping.

Blair looked at Jo, "Why don't you go shopping on Rodeo Drive back in L.A.?"

Jo smiled, "I've been shopping in a few stores on Rodeo."

Tina snorted, "Try all of 'em."

Crystal grinned, "I bet you have some nice jewelery."

Jo smiled, "I have a few pieces."

Tina smiled, "I helped pick a few out."

Blair smiled, "So where we going shopping?"

Jo smiled, "No place special this time."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

After a fun day in San Francisco the four were back on the plane headed back to L.A. And once there, the four stopped at Blair and Crystal's Hotel and then headed to Jo and Tina's Apartment.

Tina had went to the kitchen and made coffee while Jo went into their bedroom to change her clothes. Twenty minutes later when she came out Jo was wearing a pair of pink silk bed shorts and a matching spaghetti strap top. But insted of wearing her leg Jo was using her crutches.

Jo looked at Blair, "Before you even ask, I had to take my leg off, plus I need to put some lotion on my stump. If I don't the skin can dry out and start itching."

Crystal smiled, "Sounds like you learned that the hard way."

Jo nodded as Tina handed her some coffee, "It took a month for the skin to clear up."

Tina sat next to Jo, "I have to remind her sometimes."

Jo picked up her bottle of shin lotion and went to work. A few minutes later Jo smiled when she was done, "Aaahhh, feels much better." Jo then smiled, "If the meeting with Gains goes quickly tomorrow, me and Tina are going to take you two on a very special shopping trip on Rodeo Drive."

Blair looked at Jo, "Speaking of which, have you figured what you're going to tell him?"

Jo nodded, "I'm going to tell him the truth about what happen..."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Blair looked at Jo, "You expecting anyone?"

Jo shook her head, "No, I'm not." Jo reached behind the couch and grabbed a spare leg and put it on. She then went to her desk and got her gun and went to answer the door. Jo looked through the peep hole and seen Gains. Jo looked at the others, "It's Gains."  
Jo opened the door, "Agent Gains, we weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

Gains nodded, "I know, I got in early and figured we could get the meeting out of the way."

Jo nodded, "Come on in."

Gains smiled, "Thank you. Now what did you need to see me about."

Jo motioned to a chair, "It's about the organization called 'The Collective', I think we've been looking at them in the wrong way."

Gains shook his head, "I don't understand, we're going on the assumption that they were a Nazi group."

Jo nodded, "That's what I thought at first, but something Blair told me kept ringing in my head. She told me that when Maxwell, Harris and Simmons visited her in New York, Simmons mentioned National Security and how Heather and her people's immortality should be harnessed for the defense of this country." Jo took a sip of her coffee and sat the cup down, "I believe we're dealing with a hard core Patriotic Group who want to gain control of the country and bring it back to the ideals of the founding fathers."

Gains sat back, "That explains a lot."

Tina looked at Gains, "And They will use any means necessary to achieve their goals. And that includes taking out those who refuse or refused to help them."

Jo looked at Gains, "Two days ago Tina and her new F.T.O. Sarah Kline were about to go on patrol when Tina realized she forgot that days B.O.L.O. list, she told me we had forgotten them. As I went to get me and Boots' B.O.L.O. Packet Kline opened her door and a small bundle of wires fell out. Being raised on the streets of the Bronx, I seen a few things and I realized the wires were bundled in a way an expert who works with explosives would bundle. After keeping her from starting the car or getting out I went and looked under the car and seen a bomb set up to explode the moment she either started the car or got out,"

Tina nodded, "The bomb was made of Military Grade C-4 and it had two chemicals that when com..."

Gains nodded, "When they're combined they become unstable and with in a few moments the mixture explode."

Jo nodded, "Who ever planted the bomb was either a genius or certifiably mad. This thing had fail safe backing up the fail safes."

Tina nodded, "Even the Marine Corp couldn't defuse the damn thing."

Gains leaned foward, "I do believe I know who we're dealing with. And if it is them, The 'Collective' is an organization call American Patriots. We do know they have people everywhere, that's how they get the stuff they need. The Department of Justice has been watching them for some time. And just recently declared them a terrorist group."

Tina looked at Gains, "Have they attacked other people?"

Gains nodded and stood, "Yes they have. Please excuse me I need to contact D.C. and let them know what you just told me."

Jo stood and walked Gain to the door, "Be careful."

Gains nodded, "I will." A few moments later Gains was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

(Part-14)

The next morning Jo and Tina met Blair and Crystal at their Hotel for breakfast. Then after breakfats thefour headed out for a day of shopping on Rodeo Dr..

Once on Rodeo Drive The Four paused for a moment to take in the site.

Jo spoke first, "There's on store in particular I want to go to, it's called Benson's. They have this beautiful white with black trim pant suit I want."

Blair smiled, "Then we'll go there first."

Five minutes later the four stood outside Benson's

Jo smiled, "There it is."

Crystal smiled, "I've only know you for about two weeks. But from what I see, that suit is you."

Tina smiled, "Then lets get it."

Jo walked in first, the moment she entered the store a woman looked up from some papers, "I'm sorry, delieveries are made in the rear."

Jo looked at what she was wearing, and then at the woman, "Do I look like I'm here to make a delievery."

The woman shook her head, "I stated that because you're dressed in last month's fashion. And most people who enter this store are up to date on the latest fashion."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "May I speak with the store manager, and don't tell me they ain't here. The moment you do, I'll Have You Fired."

The woman nodded, "Right away."

a few minutes later the first woman exited the back room with a younger woman behind her.

The younger woman smiled "I'm Donna Weston, the store manager. How may I help you."

Jo nodded, "I came in this store to buy some clothes and your employee told me that delieveries are made in the rear. I then asked her if it looked like I was here to make a delievery in these clothes."

Tina spoke up, "That's when your employee told my wife that she made the statment because the clothes she was wearing were last months fashion."

Just then the door opened ringing the bell, A female spoke up, "Is everything here ok Donna?"

Jo smiled and turned, "Hey Boots."

Donna Weston smiled, "Everything is fine Mrs. Franklin. I didn't know this young woman knew you."

Boots smiled, "Well she does, not only am I her F.T.O.. She's a good friend."

Weston smiled, "Then we shall treat your friends as honored costomers." Weston looked at the other woman, "Mrs. Paxton, Please go into the back and continue with inventory. I'll personelly handle the friends of Mrs. Franklin."

Paxton nodded, "Yes ma'am." Paxton turned and headed for the stock room in the back of the store to continue the inventory.

Weston looked at Boots, "Mrs. Franklin, that shipment of blouses you ordered has arrived and will be on the floor tomorrow morning."

Boots smiled as she turned for the door, "Good to here, and take good care of my friends."

Weston nodded, "I shall ma'am."

A few moments later Boots left the store.

Jo smiled, "How do you know Boots?"

Weston smiled, "She's the store owner."

Jo looked at the door, "I need to have a talk with that girl."

Weston smiled, "Now, how may I help you?"

Jo smiled, "I want to buy that outfit."

Weston smiled, "You ma'am have an eye for style, and it would look perfect on you. This outfit was..."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

After visiting several more stores the four stopped at a small restaurant Blair picked for lunch.

Jo looked at Blair with a raised eyebrow, "Next time I get to pick the place where we go eat."

Blair smiled, "What's wrong with this place?"

Jo gave her famous death glare, "One, I'm not a vegetarian. And two, they don't serve enough food here to fill ya up. I eat meat Blair, I'm what you would call a carnivorous human."

Blair shook her head, "Sorry, I didn't know this was a vegetarian restaurant. And two, you need to drop a few pounds."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "My weight is just fine thank you."

Tina looked at Jo, "She's right sweetie, we both have gained a few pound."

Jo sighed, "I guess you're right. As soon as we can, we'll get with a good gym and start working out."

Crystal smiled, "Now lets eat and then go do some more shopping."

Jo smiled, "I like how she thinks."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

After a full day of shopping and stopping at Blair and Crystal's Hotel. The four returned to Jo and Tina's apartment. But before going there Jo had to stop at a local KFC to get a bucket of chicken, and all the fixings to go with it.

Jo sat her piece of chicken down, "God that hit the spot, vegetarian food doesn't stay with ya long."

Blair smiled as she sat her plate down, "I'm sorry again for the restaurant."

Jo smiled, "No big." Jo reached down into the KFC bag and pulled out a large fry type cup and smiled, "Now for my all time favorite, Livers and Gizzards." Jo took one of the Livers out and popped it in her mouth.

Just as Blair caught the smell of the Livers and Gizzards she jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

Jo swallowed and looked at Crystal, "Ok, what was that all about?"

Crystal was doing everything she could do to keep from loosing her dinner. Crystal pointed to the Livers and Gizzards, "It's your..." Crystal couldn't hold it any more and ran for the bathroom.

Tina smiled, "You need to remember, they're pregnant. And some food smells will cause them to loose it."

Jo nodded, ""Then I'll save these for later."

A few minutes later Blair and Crystal returned from the bathroom

Blair looked at Jo, "Sorry."

Jo smiled, "I'm the one who should be sorry, I didn't realize that the smell of the Livers and Gizzards would cause you to loose your dinner. So as I told Tina, I'll save them for later."

After an evening of just talking about the past and nothing in general, Blair and Crystal returned to their Hotel. While Jo and Tina went to their bedroom for a little fun before falling asleep in each others arms.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next day Jo and Boots were out on patrol as usual.

Jo looked at Boots, "When did you open Benson's?"

Boots smiled, "I opened it about a month after moving here."

Jo smiled, "Where did you get the name for the store?"

Boots smiled, "I named the store after my father."

Just then they spotted Maxwell outside a small Mom and Pop type restaurant.

Jo pointed, "That's Maxwell, let me out here." Boots pulled to the curb letting Jo out. Maxwell turned and seen Jo and took off running. Jo was now giving chase on foot.

Boots grabbed the mic, "6-Adam-14 In Pursuit of Suspect Maxwell heading west on Sunset Blvd."

The Dispatch spoke back, "Copy 6-Adam-14, Attention all Units, 6-Adam-14 Is In Pursuit Of Suspect Maxwell, Heading West On Sunset Blvd."

Jo yelled to the people in her way, "MOVE, GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY."

People were ducking left to right to get out of Jo's the way.

Jo yelled to Maxwell, "STOP WHERE YOU ARE MAXWELL." Jo Knew Maxwell wasn't about to stop. So as Jo got with in range she pulled out her night stick and threw it at Maxwell's feet causing him to trip and hit the ground.

Jo smiled as she put Maxwell in cuffs, "You sir are under arrest."

Maxwell looked at Jo, "What for?"

Jo smiled, "For starters we'll go with resisting arrest. The rest will come to me later." Jo keyed her mic, "This is 6-Adam-14, I have the suspect Maxwell in custody."

Dispatch spoke back, "Copy 6-Adam-14, Attention All Units Suspect Maxwell Is Now In Custody."

Just then Tina spoke up, "This is 6-Adam-17, Suspects Harris and Simmons are now in custody."

Dispatch spoke again, "Copy 6-Adam-17, Attention All Units Suspects Harris And Simmons Are Now In Custody."

Jo smiled as Boots pulled up, "How about we take a small ride to the precinct?" Jo smiled as she put Maxwell in the car.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at the precinct Maxwell, Harris and Simmons were sitting in a room with Jo, Tina, Boots, Kline and Maxwell.

Jo look at Maxwell, "First we know who you work for."

Simmons sniffed, "Is that so?"

Jo looked at Simmons and then at Maxwell, "We know you're part of a Hard Line Patriotic Group called 'American Patriots'."

Simons spoke up again, "You don't know sh..."

Mason cut Simmons off before he could finish, "Shut up."

Maxwell looked at Jo, "Mrs. Polniaczek, you have no idea who your dealing with."

Jo leaned foward, "You have no idea who you're dealing with sir." Jo looked at Harris who was looking at Tina and Kline. Jo could tell Harris had that 'How The Hell Did They Survive' look in his eyes. Jo smiled, "Now, I don't know who planted the bomb in the undercarrage of my wife's patrol car, but if I ever find out who did. They'll be going with me to the Proctology Department at Cedars-Sinai to get my foot out of their ass. And then they'll be spending several months there recovering from having the crap beaten out of 'em."

Maxwell smiled, "Tell me Mrs. Polniaczek, do you know what being poor is like? Do you know what it means to live from paycheck to paycheck is like?"

Jo looked at Maxwell with an evil smiled, "Mr. Maxwell if you think your threats will scare me think again. And to answer your question yes, I know what it means to be poor and to live from paycheck to paycheck. I grew up in the Bronx in New York."

Jo continued with her evil smile, "And don't think the moment you leave here you can call your people in Washington D.C. and have my bank accounts frozen will scare me either. See Mr. Maxwell, my mother didn't raise a fool. She taught me that when you make some money you put some in the bank and then you hide some for a rainy day. Which I have done."

Jo paused for a moment and continued, "And don't think you can find my emergency funds, because I've hidden them so well even I might have a hard enough time remembering where I put 'em. Then again I might know right where they are." Jo smiled, "And No Mr. Maxwell, I don't keep them at home in my safe or with family or friends."

Harris smiled, "You have an Off Shore Account."

Jo laughed, "You're not even close. No Mr. Harris, I don't have an off shore account."

Maxwell smiled, "She has another bank account regestered under an assumed name asshole."

Jo grinned, "Very good Mr. Maxwell, very good. But don't think you can find it. Because you won't."

Simmons looked at Jo, "Mrs. Polniaczek, our people can find anything we want. including your secret bank account."

Maxwell looked at Simmons, "Will you shut up, you know damn well there's no way of finding out what name she's using for the secondary account." Maxwell shook his head, "Asshole."

Mason looked at Maxwell, "Now I want you three to listen and listen good. I want you three to take this warning to your bosses. Don't screw with the L.A.P.D., their families or friends. If they do, they will have to deal with us personally."

Just then the Duty Sergeant entered the room, "This just came in sir all charges are being dropped."

Mason nodded, "Thank you Sergeant."

A moment later the Sergeant left.

Mason got up and undid their cuffs, "You're free to go gentlemen, just remember what I said. Now get the hell out of my building."

Kline spoke up after the three men left, "You think we heard or seen the last of them?"

Jo snorted, "Not a chance, I have a feeling we'll be seeing them again real soon. And the Patriotic Group they're with isn't the 'American Patirots'."

Mason smiled, "Ok smarty pants, who are they?"

Jo looked at Mason smiling, "They belong to the most deadliest Patriotic Group in America. They belong to none other then the 'Sons-Of-Librerty'."

Boots whistled, "If that's them, then we're in for a war."

Tina looked at Jo, "How do you know it's them?"

Jo raised her left arm, "Didn't you see the tattoo on their left arm. The tattoo is the 'Tree-Of-Liberty."

Kline looked at Jo, "How do you know so much about them?"

Jo smiled, "After my accident, I had a lot of time on my hands. So I watched the History Channel and Investigative Discovery."

Boots smiled, "Then we can go after the leaders?"

Jo shook her head, "Nope."

Boots shook her head, "What do mean?"

Jo looked at Boots, "I believe the tattoo is so the lower ranks can recognize each other when they have their little get togethers. As for the leaders, I believe they would have it to, but they would also use a hand shake or phrase to recognize each other."

Mason nodded, "So if arrested, law enforcement would think they're just one of the flunkies."

Jo smiled, "You're learning sir."

Mason looked at Jo, "Contact Gains and let him know we need to have a meeting. In the mean time lets start watching for this tattoo. If you see it on someone write their name down, and where they work." Mason leaned foward, "I know a few people who can help us in the Department."

Boots nodded, "I can get Kevin to spread the word to our friends so they can search the C.H.P. and the Sheriff's Department."

Kline nodded, "And I know a few who can help also."

Jo sighed as she sat back, "As for the local, county, state and federal governments. We'll let Gains work those."

Mason nodded, "Until further notice I want this kept as quiet as possible. Lets get to work people."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A/N When You See 6-Adam-14 and 6-Adam-17, Those Jo And Tina's Unit Numbers (The '6' Is For The Hollywood Police Station, 'Adam' Is For A Two Person Patrol Car. And 14 and 17 Are The Car Numbers.)  
_


	15. Chapter 15

(Part-15)

For the next month Jo, Tina and the others did their usual police work while keeping an eye out for possible members of the group 'Sons-Of-Liberty'. And were now in Mason's office.

Jo handed Mason a small list, "At the bank I use I found four are members."

Boots nodded as she handed Mason her list, "I found eight at my bank and seven at various stores. And Keven found three at his C.H.P. Station and a friend of ours found twelve in the Sheriff's Department."

Mason nodded, "My people have found several assigned to verious stations."

Kline nodded, "My friends have found several that are working for Caltrans and the Power & Light."

Tina shook her head, "And when the time is right..."

Jo nodded, "When the time is right, they'll make their move."

Mason looked at Jo, "Anything from Gains?"

Jo shook her head, "I keep sending the message telling him that we need to see him every day. But I haven't gotten a responce yet."

Kline spoke up, "Could the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' have figured out who he is?"

Jo shook her head, "I don't know."

Mason, "Keep trying, we need to talk to him." Mason picked up a folder and smiled, "In the mean time Mrs. and Mrs Polniaczek are offically on vacation."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "Why?'

Mason smiled, "Accually it's medical leave, Department Policy. Officers with a disability such as yours are required to take some medical leave ever six months."

Jo sighed, "I totally forgot about that."

Tina smiled, "This will give us the chance to visit those in New York."

Jo nodded, "I have been wanting to go back for some time now."

Mason smiled, "Now you can."

Tina grinned, "I say we go change and then go home and have some seriously kinky sex and then head to New York."

Jo thought for a moment, "Sounds good to me." Jo grinned, "I might even get somewhat perverted."

Tina smiled, "You're not using the whole chicken this time."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Two days later Jo and Tina's privet jet landed at JFK International.

Jo looked out the window of the Limo as it headed for Peekskill, "I almost forgot how beautiful New York is."

Tina gave Jo a kiss, "Well my love, you have four whole weeks to soak in the sights, sounds and smells of New York." Tina raised an eyebrow, "I have one question, why the hell did we land at JFK when there's a couple of other airports closer?"

Jo laughed, "I wanted to have some time to as you said, soak in the sights and sound, and smells of home."

Thirty minutes later as the limo pulled up to the intersection where Jo had her accident Jo started to breath heavily."

Tina grabbed Jo and held her, "It's ok Jo, it's ok."

Jo reached over and called the driver, "Driver, please pull to the side of the road."

The driver called back, "Yes Mrs. Polniaczek."

Once through the intersection the limo pulled to the side and Jo and Tina got out.

Jo wrapped her arms around herself, "The doctors said for me to come to terms with the accident I should visit the place where it happened." Jo took a deep breath and walked up to the intersection, "And all because of Gina, a good man who was out for a good time is now spending time in prison."

As Jo looked around something to her left caught her eye. Jo went to where it was and smiled as she bent down and picked up a mirror from her bike. Jo looked at Tina and smiled with tears in her eyes, "I spent two years rebuilding that bike."

Tina took the mirror and looked at it, "This was on the right side wasn't it?"

Jo nodded, "The police said that the impact of the car caused me to fly about fifteen feet that way. As for the bike, it landed here." Jo looked around, "Remind me to contact our lawers, I want that man out of prison as soon as possible." Jo grinned, "As for the boy who found me, I want to meet him. Plus I'm going to make sure his college education is paid for."

Tina smiled and kissed Jo, "God I love you."

Jo wiggled her eyebrows, "I know."

Jo and Tina returned to the Limo and headed for the one place Jo truly called home.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Inside Edna's Edibles Mrs. Garrett, Nat, Tootie Blair and Crystal were going over the books.

Edna smiled, "Congratulations girls we are now making enough where everyone can get a raise."

Just then a woman spoke up, "Does that include me?"

Edna stopped what she was doing and slowly turned. Edna looked at the young woman with tears of love and joy in her eyes, "Jo?"

Jo smiled with tears of love and joy in her own eyes, "Hey Mrs. G."

The two women quickly approched each other, Jo took Edna in her arms and Edna took Jo in hers.

Edna cried, "Oh Jo, my precious Jo. You're home."

Jo was also crying, "I'm home Mrs. G., I'm home."

The two cried while holding each other.

Edna looked Jo up and down, "I see Blair has been at work."

Blair smiled, "Sorry Mrs. Garrett, but that awesome look is one hundred percent Jo."

Edna smiled, "I don't care, my precious Jo is home." Edna guided Jo to a seat, "So what have you two been doing since you were married?"

Jo smiled...

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later everyone was in the living room.

Tina smiled, "Then Jo brought out her favorite KFC food, Livers and Gizzards. The moment Blair caught smell of them she was running for the bathroom."

Crystal smiled, "A few moments later I was joining her."

Jo smiled, "When they returned I promised them not to eat my Livers and Gizzards in front of them. So I saved them for later."

Edna sat her tea down, "Now, I know that suit costs way more then an L.A.P.D. Officer makes. How are you able to afford it?"

Jo took a sip of her tea and sat the cup down, "Once I got to L.A. I quickly checked into a hotel and then got an apartment. I then got a computer and set it up so I can start working my magic with the Stock Market. I set up a program to look for and to buy and sell certain shares. I also invested in several very profitable ventures. And before I knew what had happened I was just as wealthy as Bill Gates if not more."

Tootie smiled, "So how much do you have now?"

Jo smiled, "As of last Month, my net worth is now one hundred and fifteen billion."

Nat raised an eyebrow, "And you're with the L.A.P.D.?"

Jo smiled, "I needed something to do to break the boredom."

Tootie grinned, "Will you adopt me?, I promise I'm house broken."

Nat smiled, "Same here."

Jo smiled, "Sorry you two, you're already family." Jo reached down and picked up a large box, "I have a gift gor each of ya. Jo reached into the box and pulled out three small boxes, Mrs. G. will be getting two presents." Jo handed Edna, Nat and Tootie a small box each. In them were necklesses with each of their names on the. Each neckless was made of pure silver, with diamonds.

Tootie smiled in awe, "Oh Jo, it's beautiful. Thank you."

Nat smiled, "Yea Jo thank you."

Jo slid the box over to Edna, "This is for you Mrs. G. I know how much you enjoy having tea parties. Well, this will floor all your guests."

Edna reached into the box and took out a Reed & Barton Pilgrim Sterling Silver 6 pc Teapot/Coffee Pot Set with Tray. Edna was in awe, "Oh Jo it's wonderful, thank you."

Jo smiled, "You're welcome Mrs. G."

Tootie looked a little worried, "Didn't you get Blair and Crystal anything?"

Jo smiled, "No need, they already had their gifts. One was a shopping spree on Rodeo drive." Jo smiled and looked at Blair, "And the second is all the financial assistance she needs to keep Eastland open." Jo began to smile, "As Blair would say, I just had a brilliant idea."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "Watch it Jo, that's my line."

Tootie looked at Jo, "What's the idea?"

Jo sat her tea down, "What do you say we all go over to the school and cause some trouble?"

Nat nodded, "Sure, why not."

Tootie smiled, "I'm game."

Jo looked at Blair, "How about blondie?"

Blair sat her tea down and smiled, "Count me in."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next day all six girls were sitting in the lobby of Eastland Administration Building with several cops watching over them.

Jo smiled when she seen a familier face enter the lobby, "Officer Rockwell."

Rockwell looked at Jo, "Just shut up, I can't believe you four are at it again. And you involve these two in your antics."

Blair smiled, "We were just having a little fun."

Rockwell snorted, "Fun? you call going through the dorms at six in the morning banging trash cans and scaring the hell out of the girls fun?" Rockwell shook his head, "I should run you six in and throw the book at ya."

Jo snorted, "The charges will never stick."

Rockwell leaned down and got nose to nose with Jo, "Is that so? Well how do you know if they will stick or not? You a cop?"

Jo looked at Rockwell, "Yes I am." Jo reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge, "Officer Joanna Marie Polniaczek Los Angeles Police."

Tina showed her own badge, "Officer Tina Polniaczek, also Los Angeles Police."

Rockwell took the badges and I.D.s and smiled, "Not only do I have you for disturbing the peace and trespassing. I got you on impersonating a police Officer." Rockwell smiled, "I should have had you locked up in some Juvenile Detention Center long ago. But now, You're looking at some serious time for this."

Jo smiled and pulled out a buisness card, "Before you decide to lock me and my sexy wife up and throw away the key. I would suggest you call this number. The person on the other end will clear up the matters at hand."

Rockwell looked at the number grinned, "Washington D.C., seriouslly."

Jo nodded with a smile, "Just call that number, tell them Jo Polniaczek is having you call this number and would like to cash in on her favore."

Rockwell smiled as he pulled out his cell phone, "Who's going to answer, the President Of The United State?"

Just then a female voice spoke, "Thank you for calling the White House, please wait one moment while I patch you through to the President."

Rockewell just looked at Jo in shock. The Next voice he heard was President Obama's, "This is the President, How may I help you."

Jo stood and took the phone, "Hello Mr. President."

The President spoke up, "Mrs. Polniaczek, how may I help you."

Jo explained what was going on, "So you see sir, I need you to explain to this airhead that I'm really an L.A.P.D. Officer."

The president spoke back, "I tell you what Mrs. Polniaczek. The Presidential Favor is still open. This, this will be having a little fun."

Jo smiled "Thank you sir, here's Officer Rockwell." Jo smiled as she passed the phone back to Rockwell, "The President wishes to speak with you."

Rockwell raised his hands, "That won't be necessary."

Jo smiled, "Thank you for your help sir, the matter seems to have cleared up all by itself."

The President spoke back, "Good to hear Mrs. Polniaczek. I better get back to work. You take care." A Moment later the president cut the connection.

Jo looked at Rockwell, "First, the next time you go to arrest someone. Make sure you know what's really going on. Mrs. Warner here, owns this school." Jo reached over to the desk behind Rockwell and picked up her and Tina's badges, "Second if she would have me as a partner. I'll be giving Mrs. Warner here full financial backing to keep this fine school open. And last but least, never threaten me, my wife or those I conceder family again with jail time knowing you can never back it up. If you do, I'll make sure the only job you will be able to get is flipping burgers and cleaning the grease traps at the local burger barn."

Jo looked at Tina and the others, "Now if you'll excuse us. We need to stop by Edna's Edibles to pick up Mrs. Garrett and take her out for one of the best days she ever had."

Rockwell looked at his hands and then extended his hand to Jo, "Will you accept my apology for what I said and did?"

Jo took the offered hand, "Sure, just don't let it happen again."

Rockwell smiled, "No problem." What Rockwell and the others didn't know is that Jo seen the tattoo on Rockwell's right arm. It was a tatoo of the 'Tree-Of-Librerty'.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Once the six was back in the Limo and heading back to Edna's Edibles Jo looked at Tina, "Rockwell has the tattoo."

Blair looked at Jo, "Anything from Gains?"

Jo shook her head, "No and it's beginning to worry me. Gains has always contacted me a day or two after sending him the messages."

Tina looked at Jo, "When we get back to the store, I'll call Mason and see if he's heard anything."

Jo shook her head, "I hope we hear something soon."

Nat looked at Jo, "What are you four talking about?"

Jo looked at her two friends, "I need you two to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Jo looked at Nat, "That goes double for you Nat."

Nat and Tootie both promised.  
_


	16. Chapter 16

(Part-16)

Nat shook her head, "How far does this reach up?"

TIna sighed, "We're not sure, all we now is the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' has people every where."

Tootie looked at Jo, "Is there some one you can turn to?"

Jo shook her head, "Who can we turn to? We don't know how far this goes."

Nat sat back, "Holy Cow."

Jo looked at Nat, "What is it?"

Nat looked at Jo, "I do believe there are at least five of these 'Sons-Of-Liberty' people in the New York office of CNN."

Crystal shook her head, "Having people in the Media Industries means they can scan for anything that might mention what the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' are doing and keep it from getting out."

Tina nodded, "And when they decide to make their move, they can control the media and spread their message."

Blair looked at Jo, "I'll call my father and have him begin a silent search with in Warner Industries."

Jo nodded, "Make sure he uses people that he can trust."

Just then Jo's cell phone sounded an alarm that let her know Gains has responded to her e-mail.

Jo brought up the e-mail, "It's from Gains, he want's to meet us at the site of my accident."

Nat looked at Jo, "It's about time, maybe you can get some answers."

Jo shook her head, "Not gonna happen, it's a set up."

Tootie looked at Jo, "How?"

Jo looked at Tootie, "I never told Gains where I was going."

Nat raised an eyebrow, "Then who sent you the e-mail?"

Jo smiled, "I have a suspect in mind." Jo looked at Tina and grinned, "How do you look in Tactical Black?"

Tina snuggled into Jo, "Not as sexy as you."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Once they returned to the shop Jo and Tina each brought out a large suit case and opened them. They quickly changed int the black Tactical Gear and then reached in and began pulling the parts out and assymbled two AM14 AEG Assault Rifles.

Once they were ready Jo borrowed Nat's car.

Twenty minutes later Jo and Tina made their way through some woods near the intersection where Jo had her accident. Using hand signal Jo instructed Tina to move to the right as she moved to the left.

Jo activated her radio, "Tina, do you see who I see?"

Tina responded, "It's Rockwell." Tina looked around, "Do you see any one else?"

Jo responded, "No, but be careful."

A few moments later Jo and Tina moved slowly up to where Officer Rockwell was. Jo tapped him on his left shoulder with her weapon, "Guess who?"

Rockwell sighed and slowly raised his hands, "How the hell do you do it."

Jo smiled, "It's called learning from the 'School Of Hard Knocks'. You need to remember Rockwell, I grew up on the streets of the Bronx."

Jo lowered her rifle and took out her sidearm, "Now, who sent you?"

Rockwell snorted, "I get my instructions like everyone else."

Tina spoke up, "That means you got them by way of e-mail."

Jo smiled, "I know of someone who's a wiz with computers, for the right price this person can trace the e-mail to it's origin."

Rockwell snorted, "I doubt it."

Jo smiled, "Lets take a ride to your apartment so we can pick up your computer."

Once they had Rockwell's computer they had to risk it by turning him over to the police. When they did they were all to happy to throw his ass in a holding cell.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Three hours later Jo and Tina was standing outside of Mama's Cafe.

Tina smiled, "Why are we here?"

Jo smiled, "Because if I didn't pay Mama Bevil a visit while in New York, she would hunt me down and lay into my bare ass like there was no tomorrow."

Tina grinned, "Sounds like you already had first hand experience."

Jo looked at Tina, "Several times."

A few moments later Jo and Tina entered the restaurant.

Jo smiled as she seen Mama Bevil talking to a couple of customers, "Hey Mama Bevil."

Bianca turned and smiled, "Well bless de stars it's Jo." Bianca went to Jo and took her in her arms, "Welcome home child."

Jo smiled, "Thanks Mama."

Just then Bianca grabbed Jo by the arm and pulled her to a chair as she did she reached into her apron and pulled out a ping pong paddle. Bianca sat in the chair and pulled Jo over her lap and began laying into Jo's butt like there was no tomorrow.

When she was done she let Jo up, "Now don't ever do dat again young lady. Or Mama will give it to you again."

Jo winced in pain as she rubbed her rear, "Yes ma'am."

Bianca smiled and looked at Tina, "It is good to see you again Tina, have you been keeping Jo out of trouble?"

Tina sighed, "I'm trying Mama. But Trouble seems to find her without any problems."

Bianca laughed, "Dat's our Jo." Bianca smiled, "Now come and sit, I'll fix you two a special lunch."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later Jo and Tina was standing infront of what looked like a Self-Storage building. Once they went in the two stopped in front of a small stoarge unit door.

Jo looked at Tina, "Don't be to judgemental when T.J. opens the door. T.J. doesn't like being around people much." Smiling Jo reaches up and knocks on the door, "Come on T.J., I know you've been watching us. Besides Mama has sent you something to eat."

Tina looked at Jo, "What is T.J. like?"

Jo smiled, "Lets just say T.J. is some one who can't be discribed, but experianced."

Just then Jo and Tina heard several locks being opened. A moment later the door opened and there in front of them was a girl who was a dead ringer for Jo.

Tina looked at Jo, "Jo, she..."

Jo smiled, "Crazy ain't it."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "Is she your twin?"

Jo shook her head, "Nope, no relation." Jo held out the sack, "Here, Mama sent this. And she expects you tomorrow or she'll come here and tan your hide."

T.J. smiled, "Ok." T.J. stood to the side, "Please enter my humble abode."

Jo smiled and looked at Tina, "T.J. bought this place five years ago and remodeled it."

T.J. smiled as she opened the sack, "Alright, Mama's Jamaican Jerk Chicken. She is the best." T.J. lead Jo and Tina in what was the living room. T.J. smiled as she started to eat, "What did ya need JoJo."

Jo reached into her coat pocket and pulled out Rockwell's Hard Drive, "There's an e-mail on this Hard Drive from a group called the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' to an Officer Rockwell of the Peekskill Police Department."

T.J. took the Hard Drive, "Do you know what's in the e-mail?"

Jo nodded, "Instructions to kill me and Tina."

T.J. looked up quickly at Jo, "Who the hell is trying to kill you?" T.J. rasied a hand, "Scratch that. Why are they trying to kill you."

Jo folded her arms, "Because we know the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' are about to make their move to over throw all City, County, State and Federal Governments in the U.S."

T.J. looked at the hard drive, "And you think this e-mail will lead you to the leaders of the 'Sons-Of-Liberty'?" T.J. sighed, "I wish some one would bring me something hard to do."

Jo smiled, "Like hacking into the Main Frame of the Department Of Defence."

T.J. smiled, "Now that would be a challenge, but it's not for me. I don't like the idea of being the bitch of some Bull Dyke named Big Bertha." T.J. stood, "Come on lets see what we can find."

A few moments later the three were in a room that would have made Gina's set up look like second hand products from Radio Shack.

Jo smled, "Damn T.J., you've been busy remodeling the set up."

T.J. smiled, "Gald you like it, now lets see what we have." T.J. went to work by turning Rockwell's Hard Drive into an External Hard Drive. T.J. spoke without looking at either Jo or Tina, "What I'm going to do next is hook this Hard Drive into a protected system. Some organizations love to put a dormant virus in their own systems. Just in case some one like you get their hands on the equipment. And if there is a virus my protected system will protect my main frame."

Just as T.J. activated the Hard Drive her protected system alerted her to a virus. T.J. smiled, "Just as I thought."

Jo looked at the screen, "Virus?"

T.J. nodded, "And a nasty one at that. This virus is designed to download every bit of information you have. Once it does that it fries the hell out of your computer."

Jo continued to watch T.J. work, "Can you recover the e-mail he got about me?"

T.J. smiled, "I'm downloading it now, in the mean time I'm going to copy this virus and study it."

After an hour of waiting the download was finished.

T.J. quickly brought up all saved e-mail, "According to this there's several e-mails to Officer Rockwell's about you." T.J. shook her head, "Jo, these e-mails go back to when you left the Bronx for Peekskill to attend that school Eastland and then went to Langley." T.J. looked at Jo, "What the hell is going on?"

Jo shook her head, "That's what I would like to know, how long will it take to do a full trace on those e-mails?"

T.J. shrugged her shoulders, "I'll have it for you tomorrow by..." T.J. looked at the clock and cursed, "Damn, it's nine o'clock." T.J. reached over and pressed a button, "Sorry Jo but you two are stuck here untill tomorrow morning."

Jo sighed, "I totally forgot about that."

Tina looked at Jo, "What's going on? what did you forget to keep us stuck here untill morning?"

Jo sighed, "We're in Splatter Punk Territory."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "They took their name from a gang in the movie RoboCop."

T.J. nodded, "Yep, and they're just as deadly."

Just then a small beep was heard signaling T.J. that her security meassures were active. T.J. stood, "Come on, I'll show you two a room you can use."

Jo smiled, "Thanks T.J."

T.J. smiled, "No big." T.J. turned, "Just to warn ya, if you hear movement from the living room and kitchen. Don't come out with guns ablazing. It'll be me getting a late night snack."

Tina grumbled, "Great, now I have to deal with two late night munchie monsters."

Jo and T.J. bursted out laughing.

Tina looked at T.J., "Knowing how dangerous it is here, why not move to another place?"

T.J. shook her head, "I worked to hard to build what I have here and just up and leave. Nope, I'm staying. Besides next week this area will be re-zoned and the Bloods or the Crips will be moving in. And even the Splatter Punks won't mess with the Bloods and Crips."

T.J. smiled at the way she seen Jo and Tina hold hands, "Here we are, the Royal Suite. So enjoy and I will see you two lovebirds in the morning."

Jo and Tina smiled and spoke at the same time, "Goodnight T.J."

Once Jo closed the door the two got ready for bed.

Tina looked at Jo, "Why doesn't T.J. like going out in public?"

Jo sighed, "T.J. had just turned sixteen. She was so proud of herself for getting a part time job. She said with the money she earned, she would be able to help out with the bills. And get her and her sister a few extra things. Any ways, about six months after the Splatter Punks came into the area, she was walking home from work when they attacked her."

Tina looked to the door, ""They raped her?"

Jo nodded, "She told the police and they went through the usual proceedures. But the final blow came when her stepfather beat her to a point where she ended up in the hospital for several days."

Tina shook her head, "But she had nothing to do with it."

Jo nodded, "People tried to tell her stepfather that, but he refused to listen. He treated her as a piece of garbage and threw her out."

Tina shook her head, "And now she doesn't go out because she fears others will see her as her stepfather did. Didn't her mother or sister try and stop them?"

Jo nodded, "They did, and they ended up in the hospital themselves."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "Didn't the cops do anything?"

Jo nodded, "They arrested him and charged him with domestic violence and child abuse."

Tina could tell Jo was holding something back, "There's a little more to the story then you're tell isn't there?"

Jo nodded, "Yes there is, but I promised T.J. I wouldn't tell." Jo smiled as she leaned in and kissed Tina, "Now, goodnight."

Tina kissed Jo back, "Goodnight."

Jo and Tina snuggled into each orther's embrace and fell asleep.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The next morning T.J. had breakfast made.

Jo looked at the table, "Jesus T.J., you didn't have to go through the trouble of fixing all this food."

Tina smiled, "Yea, coffee and doughnuts would have been fine."

T.J. smiled, "You're my guest, and as such. It's my duty to feed you a nurishing meal." T.J. raised an eyebrow, "Now sit and eat."

Jo smiled, "Yes ma'am." As Jo sat down to eat she looked at T.J., "We all know you don't like leaving, but you need to remember to go see Mama today."

T.J. sighed, "If it was for anyone else I would say no. But I will for Mama."

Jo nodded, "Good, now lets eat."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

After breakfast, the three were back in T.J.'s computer room.

T.J. cracked her knuckles, "Now lets see who's sending these e-mails." T.J. did a bit of typing and pressed the enter key. T.J. raised an eyebrow, "Ok, this is intresting."

Jo looked at the screen, "What do have?"

T.J. did some typing, "According to this, these e-mails were sent from D.C.. In fact this is a Pentagon E-Mail Address." T.J. looked shocked when she read where in the Pentagon they were coming from, "These e-mails are coming from the computer of the Secretary of Defense."

Jo smiled, "That explains how the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' are getting their equipment."

Tina shook her head, "How so?"

T.J. turned and looked at Tina, "When the Military has a need for weapons, they must go through the Office of the Secretary of Defense for approval." The Secretary of Defense will say yes or no, most of the time he'll say yes. But what if he says no, records that and then sends forged order papers to have those denied weapons shipped some where else?"

Tina nodded, "And when the weapons ship, he can easily erase any evidence leading back to him."

Jo smiled, "She's learning si...T.J."

T.J. raised and eyebrow, "What do we have here?"

Tina looked at the screen, "What is it?"

T.J Typed a few commands, "Possably a list of people east of the Mississippi who's in the 'Sons-Of Liberty'." T.J. reached over and inserted a Flash Drive and recorded the list to it. When it was done recording T.J. handed the Flash Drive to Jo, "Here ya go, this should put a dent in their activities."

Jo gave T.J. a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks T.J. You're the best."

T.J. smiled as she sat back, "I know." T.J. grinned, "If anyone ask how you got that, it was sent to you in the mail. As I said I don't like the idea of spending the next twenty-five years in prison being Big Bertha's Bitch."

Jo looked at how T.J. was grinning, Jo eyes widdened as she realized what T.J. had done, "OMG!"

T.J. smiled, "Do you want to know who really killed JFK?"

Tina raised an eyebrow, "What did I just miss?"

Jo looked at Tina, "The only way she could have gotten this list off the computer of the Secretary of Defense, is hack the Department of Defense's Main Frame. Anyone who can successfully hack the Main Frame gets that question." Jo looked at T.J., "You do realize the Feds will be here soon to haul your ass off to jail don't you?"

T.J. leaned back in her chair, "Not if they don't know it was me." T.J. pointed to the Flash Drive, "I re-routed their trace to one of those, they should be visited by Uncle Sam any second now."

Jo looked at the time, "We better get going, and don't forget to go see Mama."

T.J. smiled, "I won't, I don't like the idea of not being able to sit for a month."

The three laughed

Jo leaned in and gave T.J. a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks again T.J. and I'll see ya soon." Jo then whispered in T.J.'s ear, "Love you sis."

T.J. whispered back, "Love you to."

Tina held her hand out, "Thank for everything T.J."

T.J. smiled as she took the offered hand, "No problem."

A few moments later T.J. walked Jo and Tina to the door, "You two take care."

Jo nodded, "We will."

Jo and Tina leaving, T.J. spoke up, "Hey Jo?"

Jo turned, "Yea T.J.?"

T.J. smiled, "When you can, I want you to tell Tina everything."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

T.J. nodded, "Yea."

Jo just nodded and turned to leave with Tina.

T.J. shouted, "I LOVE YOU JO!" T.J. smiled as she watched Jo wave a hand and closed the door behind her.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

(Part-17)

Twenty minutes Later Jo and Tina was back at Mama's Cafe.

Jo smiled, "T.J. promised she'll be later for dinner."

Mama smiled, "Good, and she can stay the night with me, and return home tomorrow morning."

Jo nodded, "I'll be glad when the day comes when've we seen the last of the Splatter Punks in this neighbourhood. Hell I can handle the Bloods and the Crips, but not the Splatter Punks. They're just to crazy."

Bianca nodded, "I agree." Bianca smiled, "Now, are you going to see your motha?"

Jo nodded, "We'll be heading there in a few minutes. Besides pop's visiting from Florida."

Bianca smiled and handed Jo another large brown paper sack, "Good, give her dis. Tell her it Mama's Famous Jamacian Jerk Chicken. There be enough for you all."

Jo smiled, "You always know how to feed people."

Bianca stood, "Of course, Now get. You need to see to your parents."

Jo stood and Huged Bianca, "I will Mama, see you soon."

Bianca looked at Tina, "You to young lady."

Tina smiled and huged Bianca, "See you soon Mama."

A few moments later Jo and Tina were heading north to a nicer neighbourhood to see Jo's parents.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A drive that should have taken only an hour took almost two do to the traffic. But they finally reached the neighbourhood where Jo's parents were living. As they approched her mom's Jo noticed a car that she hoped to never see again.

Jo quickly called the driver, "Jefferson, this is Jo, don't turn. I repeat do not turn, just drive past the street and then pull to the side."

Jefferson called back, "Yes Mrs. Polniaczek."

Tina looked at Jo, "What's going on?"

Jo looked at Tina as she opened a small cabnet and pulled out a duffel bag, "Trouble, big trouble." Jo then opened the bag and started to pull out their tactical gear and rifles.

Once changed Jo gave Jefferson a cell phone, and a paper with their Police Information on it. She then instructed him to call the police and give them that information. But only when she calls him.

Jo looked at Jefferson, "Do you understand what I need you to do?"

Jefferson nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Jo looked at Tina, "Lets go."

A few seconds later Jo and Tina were heading towards her mom's house.

Once there Jo took out of her left upper vest pocket a device that looked like a child's periscope extending it she slowly raised it to the corner of the living room window. What she saw made her cringe, her parents were tied to chairs being worked over by the one man she never wanted to see again.

That man was her ex-stepfather.

Jo quietly cursed, "Damn."

Tina spoke softly, "What's the situation?"

Jo looked at Tina, "We have a possible hostage situation." Jo took her phone out and called Jefferson, "Jefferson, this is Jo. Make the call."

Jefferson spoke back, "Yes ma'am, see you in a few minutes."

Jo looked at Tina and motioned with her hand to fall back to the Limo.

Once there Jo looked at Jefferson, "What's the word?"

Jefferson nodded, "Police will be here in five minutes, and I told them that you said to come without sirens."

Jo smiled, "Good man."

Five minutes later several dozen police cars and two large S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons And Tactics) Trucks pulled up to Jo's position. the first person to get out was a Lieutenant who approched Jo.

The Lieutenant looked at Jo "Are you Officer Polniaczek?"

Jo nodded, "Yes sir."

The Lieutenant nodded, "I'm Lieutenant Riker of the NYPD, what's the situation?"

Jo explained what she seen, "I know who that slime ball is and he's not getting away with this."

Riker noddded, "And he won't, so just stay out of the way and let us do our job."

Jo looked at Riker, "You don't understand the situation sir, if you go in with guns a blazing, he's going to kill my parents." Jo paused for a moment and continued, "And don't even try to negotiate with him, he may just pull the trigger just for spite."

Riker folded his arms, "Then what do you want us to do?"

Jo smiled, "I need you for back up."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Twenty minutes later Jo and Tina were back at the house. Jo reached up and placed a small listening device against the window to hear what was being said.

The man holding Rose and Charlie yelled, "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S T.J.?"

Rose looked at the man, "I don't know, even if I did. I would tell you, not after what you had done to her for five years."

Charlie looked at the man, "You were suposed to be their father Michael."

The man named Michael turned to Charlie and kicked him in the chest causing Charlie to fall backwards. Michael went and sat Charlie up, "Practice what you preach."

Charlie was breathing heavily, "I was a good father, yes I went to prison for breaking and entering. I broke into that warehouse so I could feed my family."

Michael waved his hand, "Yea, Yea, Yea. I heared that story so many times while I was in prison. I could write a book on the matter."

Jo pulled out her periscope and looked in, what she seen made her panic. Michael pulled out a gun. Jo knew it was a calculated risk, but she had to distract Michael long enough to form a plan to take him down. Jo reached up to her throat and keyed her mic, "This is Polniaczek, all units move in and surround the house. Use your sirens, I repeat use your sirens. And be careful, the suspect is armed. I repeat, the suspect is armed."

With-in minutes the house was surrounded and the neighbouring houses were evacuated. Minutes after that, most of the news services in New York City was there reporting the incident.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Inside the house Michael was starting to get agitated, but then he heard the sirens and all the police cars pull up outside.

Michael looked out the window, "It looks like we have company."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at Mama's, Mama and T.J were watching it all unfold on the news.

The Reporter spoke, "This is Diana Moore, we have just learned of a hostage situation that is unfolding in this quiet neighbourhood. The house in question belongs to a Rose Polniaczk. In the house is her former husband Charles Polniaczek and her second former husband Michael Weiss..."

T.J. panicked, "Mama?"

Bianca smiled, and held up a key, "It's parked where you left it."

T.J. smiled as she took the key, "Thanks Mama."

Bianca nodded, "Mama knew you would want it someday, now go. Day will need your help."

T.J. jumped up and ran for the back of the house and down some steps that lead her into a garage. T.J smiled as she pulled off the dusty tarp that covered her Harley Hog. T.J. picked up her helmet and put it on, she then went and opened the garage door.  
Once it was opened, T.J. pushed her bike out and then went back and closed the door. She then climbed on her motorcycle and started it up and smiled, "Still works." a few moments later T.J. was on her way to where Jo was.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later Jo was going over a plan that will take down Michael without any one getting hurt. Jo Looked at Riker, "Understand how I want this to work?"

Riker smiled, "I never seen anything like it, but I'm game."

Jo nodded, "Then lets go to the house."

A few moments later Jo, Tina and Riker were standing next to some police cruisers as the negotiator spoke with Michael.

Sergeant Karen Houser spoke up, "Mr. Weiss, if you don't tell us what you want we won't be able to help you."

Michael spoke back, "WHAT I WANT IS FOR YOU COPS TO STAY OUT OF..."

Just then Jo took the bullhorn, "Michael, This is Jo."

Just then they all seen the curtain move.

Michael shouted, "WOULD THAT BE LITTLE JOJO?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "It's me, listen. I have a person here who will be moving up to the front door with a phone. Don't shoot him."

Michael spoke back, "OK, BUT JUST HIM. I SEE ANY ONE ELSE AND THESE TWO WILL GET IT IN THE KNEES." Michael paused for a moment and continued, "ANY MORE AFTER THAT, I START MOVING UP."

Riker looked at Jo, "What did he mean by that?"

Jo looked at Riker, "It means that after shooting them in the knees, he moves up the body getting ever closer to the chest and head area."

Riker shook his head, "That guy's almost as bad as the Splatter Punks."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

After riding for over an hour, T.J. arrived where Jo was. Leaving her bike a few blocks away T.J. made her way through the crowed that had gathered and then made her way to the NYPD Tactical Truck. There she took up a position where she could see and hear everything, but not be seen. Hearing and seeing all that she needed T.J. made her way again without any one seeing her to the rear of Rose's house.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at the police cruiser Jo was listening to Michael rantings about what happened to him in prison.

Michael spoke over the phone, "Because of that...that slut sister of yours I got sent to prison."

Jo spoke up, "T.J. didn't send you there, you got yourself sent there."

Michael began screaming, "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THAT SLUT T.J.? YOU BETTER GET HER ASS HERE IN FIVE MINUTES OR I START SHOOTING."

Just then Jo and the others heard a female voice speak, "I'm right here asshole."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A few moment earlier T.J. was listening in from the rear of the house. Knowing she was risking getting caught she remained quiet and listened to Michael's rantings. When she heard Michael begin screaming she moved into the house.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Michael was screaming, "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THAT SLUT T.J.? YOU BETTER GET HER ASS HERE IN FIVE MINUTES OR I START SHOOTING."

T.J. spoke up, "I'm right here asshole."

Michael turned and seen T.J. stading there with a look on her face that could kill even a zombie. Michael smiled, "Hello pumpkin, did you miss daddy and his special treatments."

T.J. charged at Michael, the force of her hitting him sent both of them crashing through the front window.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Outside Jo looked at the speaker and then the house, "Oh shit." Just then they seen Michael and T.J. come crashing through the front window. They watched T.J. get up and start beating the crap out of Michael.

Tina looked at Jo, "I think T.J.'s pissed."

Jo shook her head, "We need to stop her before she kills him."

A few moments later Jo and Tina got to where T.J. was.

Jo spoke, "T.J., it's Jo."

T.J. looked at Jo, "Back off Jo, I've been wanting to do this for a very long time." T.J. wiped her mouth, "And don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. But I'm going to make sure he wished I did." T.J. turned to Michael, "And here's why." T.J. grabbed Michael and threw him towards Jo and the other police and then smiled, "See ya in court asshole."

Jo looked at Michael, "Michael Weiss, you are under arrest for Felony Assult and Battery, Attempted Murder and Child Molestation."

Michael smiled, "They'll never stick, the Statute of Limitations has run out on the Molestation charges Bitch."

Jo smiled, "News flash asshole, there's no Statute of Limitations on Child Molestation." Jo smiled, "Bye, Bye. See you in court."

Michael screamed as the NYPD took him away.

Jo turned to T.J. and grinned, "Do you realize how dangerous that was? You could have been seriously injured if not killed."

T.J. Had tears in her eyes, "When I seen mom and dad were in trouble, I...I..I had to help." Just then T.J. fell to her knees and broke down and cried, "Why Did He Do This To Me, Why? What Did I Do Wrong?"

Jo held her sister as she cried, "I don't know why he did those those things to you, but I promise you he'll never do them again."

Jo sat on the ground holding T.J., "I have you sis, I have you."

A Few minutes later Rose and Charlie walked out of the house.

Rose looked at her girls, "Jo? Tara?"

Jo smiled, "There's mom."

T.J. jumped up and ran the short distance to Rose's open arms, "Mommy!"

Rose held T.J. for dear life, "I have you now sweetie, you're safe now."

T.J. looked at Charlie, "Hey daddy."

Charlie took his daughter in his arms, "It's so good to see you pumpkin."

Just then Riker walked up, "Would some one tell me wht the hell just happened?"

Jo looked at Riker and thumbed to T.J., "Secret Back-Up." Jo smiled, "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to take our parents to the hospital for the once over and then out to a late dinner." As the five left Jo looked at her mother, "Mama sent some of her famous Jamacian Jerk Chicken. However it'll either be ruined or Jefferson ate it."

As they got to the Limo they seen Jefferson eating the food from Mama's Cafe.

Jefferson looked up and smiled, "I couldn't let it go to waist."

Everyone bursted out laughing.

As the others went to get in the Limo T.J. started walking the other way.

Jo looked at T.J., "Where ya going?"

T.J. smiled, "To get my baby, she parked two blocks that way."

Jo smiled, "Are you telling me after all these years it still runs?"

T.J. smiled with pride, "Yep."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

After stopping at the hospital, Jo decided that instead of going to some ordinary fancy high priced restaurant, Jo took every one to some place even more fancier. Jo took them all to Pizza Hut.

Jo looked at her mother as she sat her pizza down, "I'll have the contractors at the house in a day or so, untill then the NYPD will make sure no one goes in. In the mean time I'm putting you up in a nice hotel."

Rose shook her head, "I still can't believe how wealthy you are."

Jo grinned, "T.J. got the computer skills, I got the stock market skills."

Tina looked at T.J., "Why didn't you and Jo want me to know the truth about you being twins?"

T.J. took a drink of her soda and sat the glass down, "Me and Jo had just turned twelve when pop was arrested for breaking into a warehouse and stealing several thousand dollars in T.V.s and other electronics." T.J. leaned forward, "Mom and pop were already divorced but he did what he could to support us. Any way, six months after pop went to prison mom met Michael. They got married three months later."

Jo nodded, "And that's when the nightmares began." Jo took a drink and continued, "He came home from work one night and mom hadn't fixed dinner yet. When mom entered the living room he turned and slapped her saying that was for not having dinner on the table when he got home."

Tina sat her pizza down, "When did the molesting start?"

T.J. nodded, "That same evening. Mom was working the night shift at a twenty-four hour joint. Me and Jo always went to bed before she went to work, it gave us a chance to give her a kiss and hug and say good night. Any way three hours after she left Michael entered our room and sat on my bed next to me. He smiled and sushed me while telling me how special I was and how good he will make me fell and how good I'll make him feel." He then had me get up and take him by the hand, he then lead me to his room."

Jo sighed, "A few minutes later I was worried what he wanted her for, so I quietly got up and went to his and mom's room. I peeked in and I seen them both naked, he had T.J. on her knees giving him oral sex. A few minutes later he took her to the bed and had her lay down. He then got into bed with her and did what he wanted. When they were done he had her get dressed and go back to bed. When she got back she was crying and I went to her and held her."

Rose sighed, "I didn't know what was going on untill the night T.J. was raped by the Splatter Punks coming home from her first day at her new job."

Tina looked at Rose, "How long did Michael get for the Domestic Violence and Child Abuse?"

Rose sighed, "We were hoping for more, but T.J. refused to say anything about being sexually molested. And she refuse to show up in court. So based on my and Jo's testimoney he got ten years."

Tina nodded, "That's when T.J. became somewhat a reclusive person."

T.J. nodded, "I feared people would believe Michael and what they would say about me being raped."

Rose took T.J.'s hand "Even though he was in prison, I feared he might try something. So I took another job and sent Jo to Peekskill so she could attend Eastland. But not now, not anymore."

T.J. nodded, "He literally crossed the line when he tried to go through mom and pop to get to me."

Tina smiled, "Are you going back to being a reclusive person?"

T.J. shook her head, "No, in fact, I'll be moving in with mom and then start up a computer buisness."

Jo smiled, "If you need any help...?'

T.J. looked at Jo, "You know damn well I'll need all the help I can get."

Jo looked at the time, "We better finish eating and get everyone a room at a hotel, cause once we get the house repaired. Me and Tina will be taking you all to Sunny California."

T.J. looked at Jo, "Not to change the subject so quickly, but you know those certain e-mails you had me look up?"

Jo nodded, "What about 'em?"

They didn't come from a certain person's computer."

Tina looked at T.J., "Then where did they come from?"

T.J. looked at Jo, "They came from L.A.."  
_


	18. Chapter 18

(Part-18)

TIna looked in shock, "L.A.?"

T.J. nodded, "Who ever it is that's sending these e-mails are just a little bit better at computers then I am."

Jo thought for a moment, "Could you tell where in L.A. they were being sent from?"

T.J. shook her head, "No, as soon as you left I decided to continue invetigating the e-mails. And the trace keeps going back to L.A.. But once I reach L.A. I kept hitting a Firewall that I can't get past."

Charlie raised a finger, "What are you three talking about?"

Jo looked at her father, "I'm may be taking a risk, but I need to see your right arms."

Instead of just showing their right arms,Rose and Charlie showed their left arms as well.

Charlie looked at Jo, "Now that we showed you our arms, mind telling us what's going on."

For the next hour Jo explained to her parents about the investigation she, Tina, Boots, Kline and Mason was working on."

T.J. looked at Jo, "Could this Boots be the one sending the e-mail."

Jo snorted with a smile, "Hardly, Boots has just enough computer skills to do her job with the L.A.P.D. and that's about it. In fact when we go on patrol she always turns the car's laptop to me. And I hadn't met her until I went to Langley." Jo leaned forward, "It has to be someone that knew me before I went to Eastland and Langley. T.J. did say the e-mails date back before I left the Bronx for Peekskill."

Charlie shook his head, "But who could that be? it's as you said, it has to be some one who knew you before you left."

Rose shook her head, "Except for Mama, no one knew you left until we told them. We wanted to make sure you were able to get settled in first."

Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks, "How stupid can I be for forgetting him?"

T.J. looked at Jo, "Forget Wh..." T.J.'s eyes widened, "I haven't though about him in years."

Tina looked at Jo and T.J., "Forget who?"

Jo and T.J. spoke at the same time, "Eddie Brennan."

Charlie sat back, "Now there's a name I haven't heared in years."

Tina looked at Jo, "Who this Eddie Brennan?"

Jo sighed, "Before I realized I was a lesbian, Eddie Brennan was a boy I dated for a while. I thought it was love at first sight, hell when I was going to Eastland he shows up and asks me to marry him. Well I was all set to until Mrs. Garrett made me realize I was way to young to get married. And you know the rest of the story."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "Did you two ever... have sex?"

Jo smiled, "No, he only got to second base with me. Although a few girls at Eastland did make it to third base. However the sex didn't come until I was with Blair. Blair was the one who made the home run with me."

Everyone laughed.

Tina looked at T.J., "Since you did what you said you would never do, could you run a full back ground check on this Eddie Brennan? We need to know what his military back ground is like, especially his MOS (Military Occupational Specialty)."

Jo raised a finger, "Not here, lets get the room first."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later Jo had booked them all into a nice hotel that has a suite with enough bedrooms for them all.

Jo looked at T.J., "Time to do your magic."

T.J. reached down and pulled up her laptop and went to work.

Tina looked at T.J., "Won't you need to be at your main computer to do the search?"

T.J. shook her head, "Nope, this laptop has been specially modified to do a satellite link up with my main frame." T.J. made her connection and began search Eddie's military back ground. T.J. nodded at what the information, "According to this he did his basic and M.O.S. at the Great Lakes Naval Training Facility." T.J. did a bit of typing and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Jo looked at T.J., "What do have?"

T.J. shook her head, "According to this after completing Basic and A.I.T. (Advanced Individual Training), his entire backgroud had been classified Ultra Top Secret. No one with a security clearance lower then E-01 can access the information."

Charlie looked at T.J., "Can you access it?"

T.J. smiled, "Already have." T.J. Looked over the information, "Eddie has been a very busy boy. It seem that the government liked how well he could use a computer that they sent him to Virginia for some very special training."

Tina shook her head, "Damn, he's company."

T.J. eyes widened, "Ok, this is intresting."

Jo sat her coffee down, "What?"

T.J. bounced her head up and down, "Two years after he recieved his specialized training in Virginia, the military gave him a B.C.D.." T.J. smiled, "Sorry, a B.C.D. is also known as a Bad Conduct Discharge."

Charlie smiled, "When I was in the service we jokingly called a B.C.D. a Bad Chicken Dinner"

Everyone laughed.

T.J. continued, "According to his record he punched out an officer for invetigating a discrepancy he came accross on some weapons and money. The officer traced it back to Eddie's computer station. Eddie didn't like being accused of theft."

Charlie snorted, "Eddie has always been a hothead. He spent some time in Juvenile Detention because of his temper."

Jo looked at T.J., "Can you search for an address to where he might be living?"

T.J. snorted as she began typing, "Some day some one will give me a real challenge."

Tina looked at T.J.s laptop screen, "What's that green bar there for?"

T.J. smiled, "That lets me know if some one is tracking me and is about to find out that I've tapped into their system."

Tina nodded, "Like now, the bar just went yellow."

T.J. quickly did some typing and cut her connection, "Damn."

Rose looked at T.J., "What's wrong sweetie?"

T.J. sighed, "I almost got discovered."

Jo looked at T.J., "Were you able to get the address before you cut your connection?"

T.J. nodded, and wrote it down, "Here ya go. And let me know when you get the bastared, I want to see what kind os set-up he has."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Some where back in L.A. a lone figure who was none other then Eddie Brennan sat back, "Who ever she is, she's good. She knew I was tracking her."

An unknown male voice spoke, "How's that possible?"

Eddie spoke to the man, "She knew because she has a Tracker's Bar, it's a simple tool that lets hackers know if they're being tracked and are about to be discovered."

The man spke up, "Was she able to get any information on you?"

Eddie shook his head, "I doubt it, she cut her connection before she could download it."

The man spoke again, "Keep an eye on them all, they could cause major problems for the 'Sons -Of-Liberty'."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

On their last week in New York Jo helped over see the repairs to her mom's house. As for Michael's trial he pled guilty and was sentanced to fifty year without the possibility of parole.

Now everyone was at JFK International loading up on Jo and Tina's Privet plane.

T.J. smiled, "What's the maximum range on this baby?"

Jo smiled, "If you're worried about fuel consumpsion, "This baby has enough to get us to California."

T.J. smiled, "I wasn't worried about that, I was just wondering what the range of the plane was."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

The flight back to California went smoothly, well almost. T.J. lost her cookies four different times.

T.J. looked at Jo, "I think I'll take a nice long ride back on the greyhound bus."

Jo laughed, "Sound good to me."

There to meet them at the airport was Boots.

Jo pointed to where Boots was, "That's Boots she's my F.T.O."

Boots waived and went to shout. But Jo cut her off, "Don't even say it, you know how much I hate that hearing that."

Charlie looked at Jo, "Hate what saying."

Tina smiled, "It's the saying the Joe's give at the end of each G.I. Joe cartoons."

Charlie nodded, "I know what she means, I hate it when people look at me and say 'Sorry Charlie'."

Everyone laughed.

Boots just stood there shocked to see Jo and another woman that was a dead ringer for her.

Jo smiled, "Boots, I want you to meet my twin sister T.J."

Boots was in awe, "I never knew you had a sister?"

Jo smiled, "Yep and this is her."

Boots smiled, "Good to know, lets load up and get you home." Boots smiled, "Besides there someone at your place dying to see you."

T.J. raised an eyebrow, "Who would be dying to see you?"

Tina grinned, "You'll see."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour and a half later Boots pulled into Jo and Tina's apartment complex.

Jo smiled when she seen the balcony of her and Tina's apartment, "God it's good to be home."

Tina nodded, "Won't get an argument from me."

A few minutes later everyone was at the door.

Jo smiled, "Welcome to our humble abode." The moment Jo opened the door Luck flew up and landed on her shoulder. Jo smiled, "Hey little one, did ya miss me?"

Lucky meow as if saying yes.

Boots smiled, "All he would do during the time you were gone was sit there at the door and wait for you. He would eat and do the usual thing. But when he was done he would return and sit by the door."

Jo gave Lucky a small kiss and some scratching, "I don't blame him, he missed us. And we missed him."

T.J. smiled and scratched the small cat on the head with a finger, "Is this who you wanted me to meet?"

Jo smiled, "Yep, this is Lucky."

Tina smiled, "Jo named him Lucky because it turns out he was the runt of the litter. The owner of the mother bottle fed him until he was strong enough to be given to a good home."

T.J. smiled, "And he did, which is why you named him lucky."

Tina smiled, "The crazy thing is, Lucky has taken more to Jo then any one else."

Jo smiled, "Because he knows I'm special."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Thank god I'm wearing boots today, it's starting to get deep in here."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

After showing Rose, Charlie and T.J. to the rooms they would be using everyone was sitting in the living room having coffee.

Jo looked at Boots, "Have you or Mason heard anything from Gains?"

Boots shook her head, "Nothing, infact I tried to send an e-mail to his address and it returns saying 'That E-Mail Address Is Either Having Service Problems, Or Is No Longer In Service."

Jo thought for a moment, "Ok, time to cash in on my favor." Jo reached into her pocket and pulled out the address T.J. gave her in New York and handed it to Boots, "In the mean time, I need you to see what you can find out every thing you can about that address."

Boots looked at the address, "I'll see what I can find."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Early the next morning Jo woke up to the smell of fresh coffe and breakfast being made. Instead of getting all dressed up, Jo slipped on her Academy P.T. sweats and went to the kitchen.

Rose smiled as she handed Jo a cup of coffee, "Morning sweetie.".

Jo smiled, "Morning ma, thanks for the coffee."

Rose smiled as she turned back to the stove, "You're welcome."

Just then Charlie entered the kitchen, "Jo, do you..." Seeing the small tv on the counter Charlie went to it and turned to the news, "We may have a problem."

(THis is Karen Volt For L.A. This Morning, last night four New York Correctional Officer and several prisoners being transported to prison were shot and killed by several unknown assailants. One of three survivers said they were looking for a Michael Weiss. When they found him they then helped him escape. The surviver then stated the assailants began shooting the guards and other prisoners claiming they can't have any witnesses. We learned that Michael Wiess was..."

Jo sat the remote down, "I give you three guesses on who helped him escape and why." Jo got up and went to her room and returned, "Time to make my call." Jo reached over and picked up the land line phone and made her call.

A few moments later a female voice answered, "Thank you for calling the White House, Please wait one moment while I patch you through to the President."

A moment later President Obama answered the phone, "This is President Obama, "How may I help you?"

Jo spoke up, "Mr. President This is Jo Polniaczek. I would like to call in my favor."

For the next several minutes Jo explained what was going on, "...and that's why I need you to check in on what has happened to Agent Heath Gains."

Obama spoke up, "I'll get right on it Mrs. Polniaczek, in the mean time I'll have every Federal Law Enforcement Agency look for Michael Weiss."

Jo nodded, "Thank you Mr. President, I await for your word."

A moment later Jo hung up the phone.

Just then T.J. came dragging herself into the kitchen, "Coffee, must have coffee."

Jo smiled, "Damn girl, you look like me in the morning."

T.J. reached into her robe and pulled out her own coffee cup, "Use this."

Rose, Charlie and Jo laughed at the coffee cup, it read, 'Hello, My Name Is T.J. You Drank My Coffee. Prepare To Die'.

Jo smiled, "Like the cup." T.J. smiled as she took a sip, "Thanks, it was a gift from Mama."

Jo looked at the time and sighed, "Time to wake Tina so we can get ready for work."

T.J. perked up, "Can I go for a ride along? I want to see what my sister does."

Jo smiled, "Sure, I think I can swing it for you to ride with me and Boots."

T.J. smiled, "Awesome."

Just then Tina dragged herself into the kitchen, "What smells good?"

Rose handed Tina a cup of coffee, "Breakfast."

After breakfast Jo, Tina and T.J. headed out for the Hollywood Station.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Several hours earlier Michael was sitting on a bus heading for a prison in Upstate New York.  
As he sat there he was coming up with ways to escape and get back at those who did this to him.

Just the the front tire of the bus blew and the driver worked to get the bus under control. The moment he did his head snapped back from a bullet that went through the windshield. The guard standing next to the driver grabbed his shotgun but was also killed instantly with a bullet to the head.

Michael looked around wondering who it was that just killed the driver and guard.

A moment later the other two guards were taken out. Just then the doors were forced open and four men with automatic rifles intered the bus.

The first man spoke, "Which of you is Michael Weiss."

Michael raised his hand, "I'm Michael Weiss."

The Man pulled out a small set of bolt cutters and quickly cut Michaels cuffs off, "Lets go, some one want to see you." As the two were leaving, the lead man looked at the other three, "Kill 'em, we can have any witnesses."

A moment later the three other men began shooting the other Prisoners. When they were done, one of the men spoke, "Justice is served."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in L.A. Jo, Tina and T.J. arrived at the station. Jo and T.J. left T.J. in the waiting area while they changed. When they were done they began introducing T.J. to everyone.

Mason was sitting at his desk when Jo and Tina entered the office.

Jo smiled, "Hey Captain, we're back."

Mason looked up and sighed, "Damn, the Polniaczeks are back. There goes the city."

The three laughed.

Mason smiled, "Good to have you two back."

Jo smiled, "Thank you sir, we enjoyed our leave. Now I have someone here to introduce you to." Jo stepped from the door and motioned for T.J. to enter, "Captain Mason, this is my twin sister T.J."

Mason shook his head, "Oh god, there's two of them." Mason looked up to heaven, "Why Lord, Why must I be punished like this? Did I do something wrong? Mason smiled as he extended his hand, "Pleased to meet you T.J."

T.J. took the offered hand, "Thank you sir."

Jo looked at Mason, "I wanted to let you know, T.J. will be joining me and Boots out on patrol for a couple of days. She wants to see what I do."

Mason smiled, "Awesome, just make sure all the correct forms are signed and you're good to go."

Jo nodded, "Yes sir.":

Mason nodded, "Now get out of here, I'll see ya at breafing in an hour."

Jo nodded, "Ok." Jo looked at T.J., "Come on, I have some forms for you to sign."  
_


	19. Chapter 19

(Part-18)

An hour later everyone was sitting in the briefing room.

Mason entered the room and stood at the podium, "First I want to welcome back Jo and Tina Polniaczek from their medical leave."

Everyone clapped their hands welcoming them back.

Mason smiled, "And lets extend a special welcome to Jo Polniaczek's twin sister T.J. Polniaczek."

Officer Jackson stood, "OH MY GOD, THERE'S TWO OF THEM RUN FOR THE HILLS!"

Everyone laughed.

Jo turned, "Hay Jackson?" Jo smiled and raised her right hand holding up three fingers, "Read between the lines."

Everyone again laughed.

Mason spoke up, "Alright, alright. Now to buisness at hand."

For the next thirty minutes Mason went through the usual briefing. Mason looked at the officers, "Ok people, remember to pick up your B.O.L.O. Packets as you leave. Now hit the streets."

Kline smiled as she stood next to Tina, "So this is your sister? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Jo folded her arms, "It's a long story that started back when we were twelve."

Kline nodded, "One of those lives."

Jo nodded, "Yep." Jo looked at T.J., "I just glad my sister decided to come out of her seclusion and rejoin the world."

Boots spoke up, "Well, if she's going to be riding with us. We need to take her down to supply and get her fitted for a vest."

Jo sighed, "Almost slipped my mind." Jo looked at T.J., "Lets go sis, we need to get you fitted for your vest."

T.J. raised an eyebrow, "What vest?'

Tina smiled, "You need to be fitted for body armor."

T.J. bounced her head up and down, "Oh, that vest."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour later Jo, Boots and T.J. were out in the car, "Jo looked at T.J., "There's only one rule that you need to obey, and that is 'If We Tell You to Get Down, I Want You To Get Down'. Understand?"

T.J. nodded, "No Problem."

Jo smiled, "Good, lets go."

Once in the car Boots being Boots turned the onboard Laptop towards Jo.

As they pulled out onto the streets T.J. spoke up, "Hey Boots, why did you turn the computer to Jo?"

Boots smiled, "When it comes to using one of those damned things I'm all thumbs."

Jo smiled, "As I said, Boots has just enough computer skills to do this job, other then that."

Boots smiled, "Other then that my computer skills suck."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Somewhere in L.A. Michael was standing in a small warehouse looking at Eddie Brennan.

Eddie smiled, "Welcome to Los Angeles Mr. Weiss. Please follow me, I'll show you a place where you can get a shower, something to eat and get some sleep."

Michael looked at Eddie, "Why am I here? I was on my way to prison for the next fifty years and the next thing I knew the bus I was on was attacked by men in tactical gear."

Eddie smiled, "My boss will fill you in when he arrives. In the mean time follow me."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Over in the Hollywood area of L.A., Jo, T.J. and Boots were laughing while having lunch at a nice outdoor restaurant.

T.J. looked at Jo, "I just have one question, How the hell did you pull it off on getting on with the L.A.P.D.?"

Jo shrugged her shoulders, "The woman who was on the interview team asked how can a one legged woman expect to do the job of some one with two legs. I looked at her and asked if they were afraid that a one legged woman would break some of the Academy Records. The two men laughed and said yes, the woman was reluctant but she also said yes. And the rest is history."

T.J. smiled, "Only you could pull something like that off."

As Jo was smiling she was keeping an eye on a young man who was eyeing a woman's purse. A moment later the young man grabbed the purse and started to run with it, the only problem he had was when he ran he ran right towards Jo's table. As he got there Jo kicked out her right leg and tripped him. The young man quickly got up looked at Jo and as hard as he could jumped up and landed on her right leg. The force of the jump caused Jo's prosthetic leg to get bent.

Boots however jumped up and tackled the young man and placed him in handcuffs.

As the young man was being handcuffed he looked at Jo, "You...You should be screaming in pain. I know I broke it, I know I broke your leg."

Jo just slowly raised her pants leg up showing the young man her prosthetic leg, "Can't break it if it ain't real."

T.J. looked at Jo, "You ok?"

Jo looked at T.J., "Yep, I'm fine. But he won't be when he gets the bill for the repares to my prosthetic Leg." Jo reached into her pocket and pulled out a key to the patrol car's trunk and handed it to T.J., "Would be so kind as to go to the car and get my spare leg out of the trunk?"

T.J. took the key and went to get Jo's spare leg. A couple of minutes later she returned with it, "Here ya go."

Jo took the leg, "Thanks, Now I need you to help me to the restroom so I can put it on."

T.J. smiled as she helped Jo up from her chair and to the restroom, "Let's go."

A Few minutes later Jo and Tina exited the restroom and met up with Boots at the car.

Jo looked at the leg as she put it in the trunk, "Damn, that was one of my favorites."

T.J. shrugged her shoulders, "What about the others?"

Jo looked at T.J., "The reason that was one of my favorites is it fit just right. Now I have to break another one in."

T.J. nodded, "Just like shoes, once you get them to feel just right on you feet. It's time to buy a new pair."

Jo nodded, "That's about right."

Boots smiled, "Ok you two, lets get going. We need to head back to the station and fill out a report."

Jo rolled her eyes, "A cops worst nightmare. Paperwork."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Later that day at the small warehouse Michael tiredly walked out into the area where Eddie was.

Eddie smiled, "Did you sleep well Mr. Weiss?"

Michael nodded, "Wes I did, and please call me Michael. Calling Mr. is like talking to my piece of crap father."

Eddie smiled, "Sounds like my father."

Michael looked at Eddie, "When will I get to meet your boss or bosses?"

Eddie grinned, "You'll get to meet him this evening. In the mean time you're to take this card, my driver outside has been instructed to take you to a few men's stores so you can get some decent clothes."

Michael took the card, "What's my shopping limit?"

Eddie smiled, "No limit, get what ever you want. And while you're at it enjoy a good dinner."

Michael nodded, "Thank you, I'll be back soon." Michael turned and left.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at the station Jo and Boots were doing their reports.

Mason looked at Jo, "Have you heard frm Gains."

Jo looked at Mason, "Nothing, I went and cashed in on my Presidential Favor. I just waiting to hear from him now." Jo took a sip of her coffee, "He also got every Federal Law Enforcement Agency looking for Michael Weiss."

T.J. sat back, "I still can't believe he escaped."

Jo nodded, "Who ever helped him escape knew their buisness."

Boots handed Jo the report, "Ok, sign."

Jo sighed as she signed the report, "Every time I fill one of these out, I feel like I'm signing my life away."

Mason smiled, "You are, to the L.A.P.D.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A few hours later everyone was going through shift change.

T.J. sighed, "Except for the incedent at the restaurant this day was boring."

Jo smiled, "Some day we have lots of action, some days we don't."

Boots smiled, "mabe tomorrow you'll see us in some real action."

Jo looked at the time, "Ok, people. Time to head home." Jo looked at T.J. and Tina, "I made a promise to Mom and Pop to take them out for some fine dinning."

T.J. smiled, "Where we going?"

Jo smiled, "You'll see."

Three hours later Jo, Tina, T.J., Rose and Charlie were sitting in the restaurant CUT by Wolfgang Puck on Wilshire Blvd.

Rose looked at Jo, "Are you sure about this place? it looks way to expencive."

Jo smiled, "I can afford it ma. Just enjoy your time here."

Tina looked at the three, "I suggest the real Kobe Beef."

Charlie looked at Tina, "I thought that was illegal here in the states?"

Tina shook her head, "That's just a urban legend, The reason you don't really see it here in the states except for high priced restaurants is because it costs so much to import. The Cut is one of the few restaurants here in Hollywood that serves it."

T.J. smiled, "I read about this place back home, it's owned by Wolfgang Puck."

Charlie smiled, "Then I'll take Tina's suggestion and have the Kobe Beef."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

That evening at the warehouse Michael was listening to the news in his room when Eddie entered, "Mr. We...sorry Michael. My Boss has arrived and wishes to meet you."

Michael stood and nodded, "Lead the way."

A few moments later Eddie and Michael was back in the main warehouse area.

A man standing in the shadows spoke, "Ahhh, Mr. Weiss. It good to finally meet you."

Michael tried to see the face on the man who spoke, "Do I know you sir? You sound familiar."

The man spoke, "We met once before yes, you were only ten at the time. Your father was beating you for skipping school and I hit him in the back of his head knocking him out."

Michael nodded, "I remember now, my father had just picked up a baseball bat and was about to hit me with it."

The Man spoke, "And that's when I hit him."

Michael nodded, "He might have killed me if it weren't for you sir." Michael smiled, "Or should I call you Mr. Brooks."

The man stepped out of the shadows, "I'm glad you remembered my last name Mr. Weiss."

Michael folded his arms, "You said I was destined to do great things. All I did was go to prison."

Brooks smiled, "And you are Mr. Weiss, but in good time. You'll first have to have some very special training. Training for those great things you're destined to do."

Michael smiled, "Sounds like some kind of military training."

Brooks smiled, "Ahhh, but that just part of the training. You will be amazed at the stuff we'll be teaching you, the equipment you'll be using. And when you're done, you will be the vanguard of bringing in a new era of U.S. History."

Michael smiled, "When do I start?" Brooks smiled, "As I said Mr. Weiss, all in good time. But for now, enjoy yourself. Have a little fun."

Michael looked at Brooks, "Does this fun include getting back at those bitches Jo and T.J. Polniaczek?"

Brooks smiled, "Not quit yet Mr. Weiss. I have something planned for them that will blow your socks off." Brook smiled, "Until then Mr. Weiss." Brook looked at Eddie, "Thake good care of him. He's the spear head of the 'Sons-Of-Liberty'."

Eddie smiled, "I will sir, oh and sir. Do you wish for Mr. Weiss to recieve the tattoo?"

Brooks nodded, "See to it."

Eddie nodded, "Right away sir."

Brooks turned and left.

Eddie looked at Michael, "Michael, I need you to have a seat here. It's time for you to recieve your mark of membership into the 'Sons-Of-Liberty.'"

Michael went to the chair and sat down with his right arm extended.

Eddie sat in a chair in front of Michael and began placing the Tree of Liberty on Michael's right forearm.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at jo and Tina's apartment Jo was on the phone with the President.

Jo spoke up, "Is there any way to contact him sir."

Obama sighed, "I'll see what I can do, but some of these deep cover missions can last a long time." Obama paused for a moment, "I have a few people that I can trust, I'll have them begin a quiet search for these members and let you know what they find."

Jo nodded, "Thank you sir."

Obama spoke, "I'll be in touch as soon as I can." A few moments later Obama cut the connection.

Jo sighed and looked at the others, "Sorry people, Gains might not be able to assist us for some time."

Boots looked at Jo, "He's on a mission."

Jo nodded, "Deep Cover at that."

Charlie shook his head, "Which means the only way he can contact his people is by special code in a newspaper."

Mason looked at CHarlie, "Would you know what to look for?"

Charlie smiled, "When I was in the service, I was a simple foot soldier."

Jo looked at T.J., "T.J. Could..."

T.J. looked at Jo, "If you're wanting me to make a check of all the major newspaper for an ad or story that looks out of place. You my dear sister are asking the impossible."

Jo sighed, "There went that idea."

T.J. spoke up, "Now for the second part of this investigation, who wants Jo dead so bad that he or she has been keeping an eye on her since before leaving the Bronx for Eastlan and then to Langley?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "Could it be Eddie?"

Jo shook her head, "No, he's the one sending the e-mails. And all he wanted to do was get between my legs. He's getting his instructions from some higher up."

T.J. smiled, "Hey Jo? Do you remember a guy by the name of Harry Brooks?"

Jo smiled, "Now there's a name I haven't heard since we were ten."

Charlie looked at T.J., "Wasn't he the one who broke Mr. Falcon's jaw for saying the things he did about his wife?"

Jo spoke first, "And he's the one who cracked Mr. Brennan in the head because he was about to hit Eddie with a baseball bat." Jo looked at T.J. "Could..."

T.J. smiled as she already had her laptop out, "Way ahead of ya, but this time I'll use my new Ghost System."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "What's a Ghost System?"

Mason smiled, "It's a System to fool Hackers into thinking they accually hacked into the System they were trying to break into. Some large Corperations and the Federal Government use them. Any way, once in the Ghost System you can't get out. And some of these companies and the Federal Government use something called an ICE (Intrusion Countermeasures Electronics) Program. It's designed to stop a Hacker from infecting a System with a Virus. If a Hacker does try to infect the System. The ICE Program will take the Virus the Hacker sent and sends it right back at them infecting their own System and then it sends one of it's own frying the Hacker's System."

Jo looked at Mason, "Where did you learn all that?, Cause you sure didn't learn it at the academy."

Mason smiled, "You're not the only one who watches the History Channel, the Science Channel and so on."

Everyone laughed.

T.J. spoke up, "Ok, I've activated my Ghost System and I decided to activate my own ICE Program. So who ever it is that tried to trace me back in New York is going to get a nasty surprise."  
_


	20. Chapter 20

(Part-20)

Three days later Jo, T.J. and Boots were sitting in a park having lunch.

T.J. sat her soda down, "It's hard to believe that young boy wanted to jump from that bridge."

Jo nodded, "He wanted to jump because he was bullied."

Boots nodded, "Some kids can't handle the stress that comes with being bullied. And to them the only way to end it is suicide."

Jo leaned foward, "You think that in this day and age that the adults would put a stop to it. But most school officals would rather sweep it under the rug and chalk it up as youthful exuberants." Jo paused as she took a drink of her soda, "And what's real sad is a lot of parents think the same way as the school officals."

Boots nodded, "That is untill their child is the one to commit suicide. Then they want the schools to take action to end bullying."

T.J. shook her head, "What's going to happen to the boy?"

Jo nodded, "He'll get the help he needs. As for the the students that were bullying him. It's in the hand of the state."

Boots looked at her watch, "Ok people it..."

Just then four black SUVs pulled up and several Government type men got out two of them approached the three.

Jo seen the gun on one man's side and spoke, "T.J. down." As T.J. dropped to the ground Jo's right hand dropped to her side arm as she looked at the lead man, "You have about five seconds to tell me what you want or this will turn into another O.K. Corral."

The lead man raised his hands, "I'm slowly going to reach into my pocket and bringing out my I.D." The man brought out his I.D. and showed it to Jo and Boots, "I'm Special Agent Gerald Austin U.S. Secret Service."

Jo smiled, "How can I help you gentlemen."

Austin nodded, "I need for you three to come with me, I have been instructed by the White House to bring you to Washington for a special meeting with the President of the United States."

Jo nodded, "Just two questions"

Austin spoke up, "The L.A.P.D. is sending an officer as we speak to take your cruiser back to your precinct. As for question two, your parents will meet you at L.A.X. for the trip to Washington."

Jo looked at Boots and T.J. smiling, "Damn these guys are mind readers."

T.J. reached down and grabbed her bag and smiled at the lead Agent, "Lead the way."

The second Agent looked at T.J., "You'll need to leave that here ma'am."

T.J. looked at the Agent, "Where I go, this bag goes."

Jo looked at the Agent, "Agent who ever, to my sister that bag is like the American Express Credit Card. She never goes anywhere without it." Jo stopped and looked at the Agent, "So if you have a problem with that..." Jo cracked her knuckles, "I think we can come to an understanding."

The Agent shook his head, "That won't be necessary."

Jo smiled, "Good, now lets not keep the President waiting. He has a country to run, and he is the leader of the free world."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at the warehouse Michael was in his room watching some news when Eddie entered, "Hey Michael, they're here to take you for training."

Michael nodded and grabbed his bag, "Lead the way."

A few moments later Eddie and Michael returned to the main warehouse area where Brooks and two men wearing all black tactical gear were waiting.

Brooks smiled and held out his hand, "Mr. Weiss, it's good to see you again."

Michael took the offered hand, "Hello Mr. Brooks."

Brooks smiled, "I thought it was time for you to begin your special training."

Michael nodded, "I'm ready."

Brooks smiled, "Good, good. Now if you will go with these gentlemen, they'll take you to our training facility."

Michael nodded, "Yes sir." Michael looked at the two men, "Lead the way."

Once Michael was gone Brooks looked at Eddie, "And how's the Polniaczeks and Mrs. Franklin?"

Eddie sat at his computer, "Usual stuff untill just after twelve today."

Brooks looked at Eddie, "Oh, what happened after twelve today?"

Eddie sighed, "Well the day started out as usual. When Jo goes to work her parents go sightseeing. As for Jo's sister T.J., she's been a ride along for the past few days. That is untill just after twelve."

Brooks nodded, "What happened?"

Eddie brought up the information, "They were recalled to the station.'

Brooks looked at the screen, "Does it say why?"

Eddie shook his head, "No sir. The reports just state they returned to the station as ordered. Now as for why, that information is kept in a System that I can't even hack into."

Brooks looked at Eddie, "You said you can hack any System there is, so why can't you hack this particular System?"

Eddie looked at Brooks, "Because ths system is kept off the normal grid. The information they keep in this particular System is classified information. And only certain people have the Security Clearence to access it."

Brooks looked at the screen, "Can we get one of our people to access it?"

Eddie shook his head, "No sir, to access the System you need to go to the L.A.P.D. Headquarters. Now here's the kicker, the Security System protecting the L.A.P.D. Main Frame of this System was copied from the Tom Cruise movie 'Mission Impossible'."

Brooks sighed, "Send the word, have our people keep an eye out. I want to know what they're doing every minute of the day."

Eddie nodded, "Yes sir."

Once Brooks left Eddie went to work sending out the word for all member of the 'Sons-Of Liberty' to keep an eye out for Jo and the others.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

An hour after being picked up Jo and the others arrived at L.A.X. to take a flight to Washington.

Jo looked out the window and seen the plane they were going to use, "Holy Cow!"

T.J. looked at the plane also, "That's...that's..."

Boots nodded in awe, "That's Air Force One."

Agent Austin smiled, "Sent by the President himself."

A few moments later the four SUV Motorcade pulled up to the steps that would gain them access to the interior of the plane.

A moment later Jo's door was opened by a female Secret Service Agent, "Mrs. Polniaczek? " The Agent motioned with her hand and smiled, "Compliments of the President of the United States."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Several moments later Jo, T.J. and Boots were guided to where they could sit. Once there Jo seen her parents, Tina, Mason and Kline.

Rose looked at Jo, "Jo, what is going on? me and your father were standing in front of the Grauman's Chinese Theater when we were approached by the Secret Service, and told to go with them."

Mason nodded, "I was in my office knee deep in paper work when they came and told me to go with'em."

Tina looked at Jo, "Me and Sarah were in our patrol area when we were pulled over by the Secret Service."

Jo nodded, "Me, T.J. and Boots were having lunch when they came to us."

Rose shook her head, "What is this all about?"

Jo looked at the others, "We have been summoned to the White House by the President for a meeting."

Charlie shook his head, "What about?"

Jo sighed, "We'll find out when we get there."

Several minutes later SAM (Special Air Mission) 28000 AKA: Air Force One took off from L.A.X. and headed for Washington D.C.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Five uneventful hours later SAM (Special Air Mission) 28000 AKA: Air Force One landed at Andrews Air Force Base where a Limo was waiting to take everyone to the White House.

Once there they were surpruised to see Blair and Crystal there.

Jo smiled when to hug Blair, "Hey Blair, I missed you."

Blair huged Jo back, "Missed you to." Blair pulled back, "Do you know what's going on? Me and Crystal were in a meeting at the main Headquarters of Warner Enterprise when two Secret Service Agents told us to go with them."

Jo nodded, "I know how you feel, we were all doing our thing back in L.A. when we too were asked by the Secret Service to go with them."

A few moments later a Marine approached the group, "Excuse me, the President is ready to receive you. Follow me please."

A few moments later everyone was standing in the Cabinet meeting room with the President of the United States. There with him was the directors of the F.B.I, C.I.A., N.S.A. and the Secret Service. Also with him was the Secretary Of Defense and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Of Staff."

Obama stood, "Thank you for coming." Obama motioned to the chairs , "Please have a seat." Obama took a seat facing them, "I'm sorry for the unannounced meeting."

Jo nodded, "What did you need to see us about sir?"

Obama nodded and stood and went to a large screen, "It has to do with the 'Sons-Of-Liberty'." Obama activated the screen and several picuters appeared, "Two years ago several very influential members of sociaty disappeared. They were found at a makeshift P.O.W. (Prisoner Of War) type camp. They were all dead from being hanged."

Blair nodded, "I remember hearing about that, the truth about their death was never released. The News Agencies were told they died in skiing, boating car, or plane accidents. The truth about their deaths were known only in the upper buisness community."

Obama nodded, "And we believe the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' are the ones who executed them."

Jo looked at Obama, "What does the Government plan to do?"

Obama nodded, "The 'Sons-Of-Liberty' are offically a Domestic Terrorist Organization, and will be treated as such. However untill we can find out who their leaders are. We don't dare move against the others."

T.J. nodded, "That'll put 'em on edge."

Obama nodded, "Telling you that isn't the reason I had you brought here."

The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Martin E. Dempsey looked at Jo, "The reason we brought you here is that thirty-six hours ago a train that was shipping six Mark-Twelve Nuclear Warheads to a special facility to be disarmed was diverted to an unused rail line. every one on the train was killed and the Warheads were then taken."

Kline looked at General Dempsey, "And you think the 'Sons-of-Liberty' took them?"

The Secretary of Defense Ashton Carter looked at Kline, "We know it was them."

Obama spoke up as he changed the picture, "This was left on the train car that held the Warheads."

There on the train door was the 'Tree of Liberty'.

Obama took a seat, "Right now the Military is at Threat Level 'Severe', the rest of the country sees us at Threat Level 'High'."

Rose looked at the President, "Is there any way to track these Warheads?"

Dempsey spoke up, "Normaly yes, but the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' is using something that is blocking the Radiation Signatures the Warheads give off."

Crystal sighed, "And there's a lot of materials out there that can do that."

Tina stood and went to look at a map of the U.S. and thought out loud, "Where will they place the Warhead to do the least damage but cause the most panic?"

Obaba looked at T.J., "What was that Mrs. Polniaczek?"

Tina turned and looked at the President, "I was thinking, where would the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' place the Warheads so they would do the least damage but cause enough Panic for the Government to take action?"

The Director of the F.B.I. shook his head, "And the moment that happens they move in."

Obama stood and went to the map, "Would you have any idea where they might place the Warheads?"

Tina looked at the map, "The Warhead would need to be placed in areas where people can see the detonation." Tina looked again at the map, "I would go out west, setting them off east of the Mississippi would defeat their perpuse." Tina turned and looked at the President, "However we should keep an eye out towards the ocean especially here around the areas of Miami and Fort Lauderdale."

Mason nodded, "That would make one hell of a show to millions of beach goers."

Charlie looked at Tina, "What about the other Warheads?"

Tina sat down, "As I said they want to use the Warheads as an attention getter, a way to show they mean buisness."

T.J. shook her head, "Their going to use them as Tina said, but not in the way you think."

The Director of the N.S.A. looked at T.J., "How's that?"

T.J. stood and went to the map, "The Sons-Of-Liberty' want the Federal Government to turn controle over to them. They want to bring ths country back to the ideals of the Founding Fathers. A country where the average citizen has equil say, a country built by the blood and sweat of the citizen. A country where a person has equil rights under the law."

The N.S.A. Director spoke up, "But we have that now."

T.J. looked at the man, "No sir, we don't. Did you know that Celebrities and Superstar Athletes are treated differently under the law from you average everyday person?"

Jo looked at the N.S.A. Director, "Picture this two people are arrested for being in possession of crack cocaine or heroin. One is a celebrity and the other is your average everyday person. Now you'll say they will be treated equally under the law, but I think not. It's guaranteed the celebrity will receive a sentence of time in rehab and community service. Where the average person would be looking at hard time in prison."

Tina looked at the Director, "The 'Sons-Of-Liberty' want to bring back a justice system where everyone is treated equally."

Mason leaned foward, "But they're going about the wrong way."

T.J. smiled and stood and returned to the map, "Mr. President, Where on the East Coast would you place a Nuclear Warhead that will do the least damage but cause the wide spread chaos you want?"

The President stood, "There's several places, but the one place is here in Upstate New York. There's a Power Station there, if you take that out. You can create a cascade failure that will cause a blackout up and down the entire East Coast."

T.J. nodded, "That's right. Now I suspect the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' will try and use one there."

The Director of the F.B.I. spoke up, "What about the other five?"

T.J. looked at the map, "Is there a better map then this one? I need one that has more details of the Shenandoah Valley."

Jo got up, "What are you thinking?"

T.J. looked at Jo and the others, "I believe the 'Sons-Os-Liberty' are going to use only two of the Warheads. One in Upstate New York, and I believe the 'Sons-Of-Liberty will let us have that one also. The other four are hidden somewhere here in the Shenandoah Valley. Which is why I need the map, I believe they hidden them close to the rail spur they diverted the train on."

The C.I.A. Director shook his head, "That's why our Satellites wouldn't detect them."

T.J. nodded, "There a lot of Iron Ore Deposits in that area if the Valley that can mask the Radiation Signature."

The Secretary of Defense spoke up, "We can now take count of five of the Warheads, what about the sixth?"

T.J. looked at the Secretary of Defense, "As for the location of the sixth Warhead, your guess is as good as mine."

Jo looked at Boots, "Hey Boots, I was wondering. Did you find anything on that address I gave you to run?"

Boots nodded, "It's a small warehouse in the Mission District back home."

Mason nodded, "When we get back I want to have Headquarters beef up patrols in the area of that warehouse. And don't worry, I'll make sure they don't make it look to obvious."

Obama looked at the time, "Lets take a break for the evening and meet back here in the morning to discuss how we recover the sixth Warhead."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in L.A. Eddie was going over some programs when Brooks entered the warehouse, "Mr. Brannen, I have good news. The Warhead is on it's way."

Eddie smiled, "Then that means the Government found the four hidden in the Shenandoah Valley, and they would have figured where number five is and will be heading there to disarm it."

Brooks smiled, "That they have." Brooks got serious, "Have they figured out where we are?"

Eddie looked at Brooks, "Mr. Brooks, They've known where we were for the week."

Brooks shook his head, "How?"

Eddie smiled, "Remember when I was tracking that Hacker?"

Brooks nodded, "They cut their connection before getting any information."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "So I thought, they were able to get the address of this warehouse." Eddie smiled, "Now I have some good news, I may have discovered who's been tracking our activities." Eddie brought up the picture.

Brooks sniffed, "Jo Polniaczek."

Eddie smiled, "Wrong."

Brooks looked at Eddie, "Wrong, what do you mean wrong.? That's Jo Polniaczek."

Eddie smiled, "No it ain't

Brooks sniffed, "Ok smartass, if that ain't Jo Polniaczek. Then who is it?"

Eddie smiledd, "That Mr. Brooks is T.J."

Brooks grinned, "That's the T.J. you were talking about?"

Eddie nodded with a smiles, "Yes sir, she's Jo's twin sister." Eddie did a bit of typing, "And when it comes to computers, she's just as good as I am."

Brooks smiled, "Can you track her?"

Eddie nodded, "Now that I know what to look for, I'll have her found by tomorrow night."

Brooks laughed, "Good, I knew you were the person to hire."

Eddie smiled, "I aims to please."  
_


	21. Chapter 21

(Part-21)

The next morning everyone was back in the Cabinet Meeting Room. But with less people.

Obama smiled, "Welcome back, As you can see the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff is not here do to military matters."

Obama opened a folder, "I have good news, the four Warheads that were hidden in the Shenandoah Valley have been found. And second the Warhead that was taken to Upstate New York has been recovered and disarmed."

Everyone in the room gave a small round of applause,

Crystal sighed, "Now all we have to do is figure out where the sixth Warhead is going."

Jo spoke up, "That's easy, it going or is now in Los Angeles."

The Secretary of Defense spoke, "Some of you may not know but B61-12 Nuclear Warhead, is the most dangerous Nuclear Weapon we have in our arsonal."

T.J. spoke up, "What make it so dangerous is that it has what the Military calls Dial-A-Yeild installed."

The Secretary of Defense looked at T.J., "How do you know that?"

T.J. smiled, "Wikipedia."

The Secretary shook his head, "Only on the internet."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in L.A. Eddie was working at his computer when he smiled, "Got ya. Now, lets see what you have?" For several minutes Eddie worked to hack T.J.'s System. Eddie smiled, "Well now, what do we have here?" Eddie grinned, "It looks like you've been a naughty girl, I'm going to see just how naughty."

What Eddie didn't know is, when he hacked T.J.'s System he was diverted to her Ghost System.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "You haven't done aything I haven't. Lets dig deeper. And to do that I'll use my Kung Fu Virus Program to knock out your Firewalls." Eddie brought up the program and hit enter. A moment later every screen he had went red, "What the...?"  
Eddie did a bit of typing.

Just then a face popped up, With a little hand wagging it's finger and spoke, "Naughty, Naughty, Naughty!"

Eddie shook his head as he tried to disconnect from T.J.'s System, "NO, NO, NO!"

A moment later his entire system was fried.

Eddie turned and watched as the bank of fifty Industrial Computers began smoking and shorting out.

Eddie leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face, "Damn, She is good."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A few minutes earlier in D.C. T.J. was about to speak when her laptop alerted her that her System was being hacked. T.J. quickly grabbed her laptop and opened it.

Obama looked at T.J., "Is something wrong Miss Polniaczek?"

T.J. nodded, "My Main System is being hacked." T.J. looked at the screen, "The Hacker has been diverted to the Ghost System." T.J. did a bit of typing, "The Hacker is Eddie, but as I said. He's going to get a nasty surprise." T.J. smiled, "He's using a Kung Fu Virus Program that's designed to break my firewalls but all he's doing is breaking phantom firewalls in my Ghost System." T.J. smiled, "My ICE Program just activated. Bye, Bye Eddie. See ya when you rebuild what's left of your System."

Jo looked at the others, "Ok people, we can rest for a few days. Eddie's been sidelined for now."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in L.A. Eddie was sitting at his computer trying to determin the extent of the damage.

Just then Brooks entered the warehouse, "Mr. Brennan I need you to do some research for me."

Eddie looked at Brooks, "Sure, I'll get to it in about a week or so."

Brooks raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Brennan, I don't pay you to put my requests off when ever you feel..."

Eddie cut Brooks off, "The reason I said that sir, is because that's how long it'll take to repare my System."

Brooks looked at the blank screens and then at the laptop Eddie was using to scan his System, "What happened?"

Eddie rubbed his face, "I was able to tap into T.J.s System. However, I didn't realize she was using a Ghost System to protect her Main Frame. As I activated my Kung Fu Program I got tagged.."

Brooks shook his head, "What do you mean tagged?"

Eddie sat the laptop on a table and went to get something to drink, "She has an ICE Program, it's designed to keep people from infecting a Computer System. It takes the Virus the person is using and sends it back to the user and uses it against them. Well that's exactly what it did. It used my Kung Fu Program against me. And then the ICE Program sent a Virus of it's own and fried my System."

Brooks shook his head, "How long before you can be up and running?"

Eddie sat back down, "As I said, I'll be ready in about a week or so. I have a lot of equipment that needs to be replaced."

Brook sighed and nodded, "I don't care how much it costs, just get the System up and running."

Eddie nodded, "Yes sir."

Brooks shouted as he left, "THOSE BITCHES ARE A ROYAL PAIN IN THE ASS!"

Eddie smiled, "You have no idea."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in Washington everyone was talking about how to recover the Nuclear Warhead.

Rose spoke up, "We've all been sitting here talking about how to regain control of the Warhead, while we've been over looking one thing."

Obama nodded, "And what would that be ma'am?"

Rose looked around the table, "We need to evacuate the city."

Jo looked at her mother, "How can we evacuate over twelve million people ma? The chaos that it would create is what we're trying to prevent."

Charlie sighed, "Rose and Jo are both right, we all want to evacuate the city of Los Angeles to save the lives of the people that live there. But to do so would create a chaos that would would benefit the 'Sons-Of-Liberty'." Charlie paused, "So what do we do? We may have to do the unthinkable. And that is quietly evacuate key people of the city and hope for the best."

Crystal looked at Charlie, "Are you saying that we let them detonate the Warhead?"

The Secretary of Defense looked right at Crystal, "That's exactlly what he's saying."

T.J. spoke up, "The Needs Of The Many, Outweigh The Needs Of The Few..."

Obama finished the quote, "Or The One". Obama looked at the Secretary of Defense, "Get our people ready and quietly send the word the we'll be evacuating the Families and Key Government Members of the City and County of Los Angeles."

The Secretary of Defense nodded, "Yes sir."

Obama looked at Jo and the others, "As for Jo, Tina, Sarah Kline and Mrs. Franklin. I will be calling your superiors in L.A. to let them know that you will be on T.A.D. (Tempoary Attached Duty) here in Washington. I'm also putting Air Force One at your disposal. You have seventy-two hours to return to Los Angeles get who or what you need and then return here to Washington."

Rose spoke up, "While we're at it, lets all pray that the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' never uses that bomb."

Everyone in the room spoke at the same time, "Amen."

With that said the meeting ended.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in L.A. Eddie worked to the point of exhaustion to get his System up and running as fast as he could. Eddie smiled as Brooks entered the warehouse, "Good news Mr. Brooks."

Brooks smiled, "And what would that be Mr. Brennan?"

Eddie reached over and pressed the 'ENTER' key, "My System is working."

Brooks nodded with a smiled, "And you did it way ahead of schedule."

Eddie smiled, "I knew where to go and get what I needed." Eddie turned to the Multi-Screen System, "Now sir, what was it you wanted me to look up."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

At their apartment Jo looked around with tears in her eyes, "When I got this place I swore I would never have to move again, and now I..." Jo broke down and started to cry.

Tina took Jo in her arms, "And when we got married, I also hoped we wouldn't have to move." Tina pulled back and looked into Jo's tear filled eyes, "My grandfather always said, 'Home Is Where You And The Ones You Love Can Be Together." Tina smiled, "So no matter where it is, home will be where I have you and Lucky."

Jo smiled, "I love you Tina."

Tina smiled, "I love you to Joey."

Jo rolled her eyes, "I hate that nickname."

Tina wiggled her eyebrows, "It's easier to scream when we're having fun."

Jo nodded and smiled, "That is true."

The two then leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. And as they did Lucky jumped up and landed on Jo's shoulder.

Jo smiled, "Don't worry Lucky, you get to go with us this time."

Lucky meowed as if he understood.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back at the warehouse Eddie was going over some reports that he got from the L.A.P.D. when he seen one the perked his intrest. Eddie turnede and looked at Brooks, "Mr. Brooks, I think you should see this."

Brooks went over to Eddie, "What do you have?"

Eddie pointed to the screen, "It's from the President of the United States to the L.A.P.D. informing them the Jo, Tina, Sarah Kline, Brenda Franklin and Captain David Mason have been placed on T.A.D. in Washington D.C.."

Brooks squinted a bit, "Does it say why?"

Eddie shook his head, "No sir, all it says is that they are offically on T.A.D. in Washington D.C. by orders of the President."

Brooks looked at the screen, "Now why would the President want them assigned to Washington D.C.?" Brooks looked at Eddie, "Don't answer that, it was just a rhetorical question."

Eddie smiled, "I have that information you want sir." Eddie made a printout of what Brooks wanted." Eddie pointed to the map in the printout, "As you can see I color coded the map for you."

Brooks looked at the map, "What this red area?"

Eddie nodded, "If the bomb was used, the entire city would be destroyed. The red zone would be the most effected of all, no one. And I do mean no one in the red zone will survive the detonation. Now as you go out further..."

Brooks raised a hand, "I believe I understand Mr. Brennan."

Eddie sat back, "Those figures are from the Military, and they depict what would happen if such a bomb was detonated in a city like Los Angeles." Eddie sighed, "Thankfully our Bomb doesn't have a Nuclear Trigger."

Brooks looked at Eddie, "Oh but it does Mr. Brennan."

Eddie was shocked, "You were able to get a Nuclear Trigger for the Warhead?"

Brooks smiled, "Yes Mr. Brennan I did. See a week before the theft of the six Warheads our man in the Air Force was able to procure for us the needed Trigger for the Warhead." Brooks looked at his watch, "If all goes well, the Trigger should be installed by this evening and the Warhead will then be moved into place by morning. And if The Government doesn't turn control of this country to the 'Sons-Of-Liberty', Then I will detonate the bomb, showing them I mean business."

Eddie shook his head, "Even if you did the Government won't turn control over to you. Besides we only have the one."

Brooks pulled out a cigar and lit it, "They will, and Mr. Brennan. This Warhead isn't the only one we have."

Eddie was shocked at what he heard, "You people are mad, I agreed to join because I wanted this country returned to the ideals of the Founding Father. But not at the cost of millions of lives."

Brooks looked at Eddie, "You're a man of history Mr. Brennan. Jefferson once said - 'The Tree Of Liberty Must Be Refreshed From Time To Time With The Blood Of Patriots'."

Eddie snorted, "And Tyrants, that's the end of the quote."

Brooks walked up to Eddie, "Just do as you're told. And I just might let you live." Brooks blew some smoke in Eddie's face and turned and left.

Eddie shook his head, "My God, they need to be stopped." Eddie turned to his computer and began typing, "But I can't do much with this equipment."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Outside the warehouse Brooks looked at the man who was pulling guard duty, "Keep an eye on him, he might become trouble."

The man nodded, "Yes sir."

Brooks got into his limo and left.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Three days later everyone was back in Washington D.C.

Obama looked at the group and smiled, "I want to welcome back everyone and I hope you find the home the government has provided are adequate."

Jo nodded, "They are sir, thank you."

Just then the Commanding General Of The Air Force General Mark A. Welsh III entered the room, "Sorry to interrupt the meeting sir, but we have a serious problem."

Obama nodded, "What do have General?"

The General handed Obama the papers, "Athough the computers say they're there. I ordered a visual check and It's been confirmed. We are missing at least thirty W80-1 Warheads., And they have confirmed that a Nuclear Trigger for a B61-12 Nuclear Warhead is missing.

Tina raised an eyebrow, "What's a W80-1?"

T.J. looked at Tina, "It a Nuclear Warhead designed for the Tomahawk Missile."

Welsh looked at T.J., "How..."

T.J. smiled, "I get a lot of my information from T.V. and the internet."

Welsh shook his head and smiled, "Damn media."

Obama "Ok people, I'm open to suggestion."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Somewhere outside Phoenix Eddie was in a new building looking at a new Computer System that made his old one look like second hand equipment from Radio Shack.

Brooks smiled, "From the look you have on you face Mr. Brennan, I take it you like what you see."

Eddie smiled, "This...this is my dream System." Eddie gave an inward smile, 'With this equipment, I'll be able to keep the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' from detonating those Warheads.'

Brooks smiled, "Then why don't you test it out."

Eddie quickly went to work in booting up the System, "What should I do first?"

Brooks smiled, "Why not divert all Of Jo Polniaczek's money into a hidden account?"

Eddie snorted, "No way, that wouldn't do anything for...I think I just figured out what I will do." Eddie smiled as he went to work. Five minutes later Eddie was grinning from ear to ear.

Brooks looked at the screens, "What did you do?"

Eddie smiled, "You'll see this evening."  
_


	22. Chapter 22

(Part-22)

For the next few days everyone worked to find where the missing Warheads went. A few of them were about to give up when T.J.'s laptop began alerting her that she had incoming e-mail.

T.J. opened her laptop and activated her safty programs. She then opened her E-Mail to see who was writing her. What she saw shocked her, "Now why would you be writing me?"

Blair looked at T.J., "Who's writing you?"

T.J. snorted, "Eddie."

Everyone looked right at T.J..

Jo spoke first, "What does he want?"

T.J. looked at the e-mail, "He's sent me a map, it has the locations of every single Warhead they took."

Charlie shook his head, "It has to some kind of joke."

T.J. looked at Charlie, "I wish it was, but the mark is there."

Obama looked at T.J., "What mark?"

T.J. looked at the President, "It's a special mark Hackers use between each other to show they're on the up and up." T.J. sent the map to the main screen that was brought into the Caninet Meeting Room. T.J. looked at the president, "Sir, you need to send word to the SecNav (Secretary of the Navy) to have all ships on the West Cost deployed."

Crystal looked at the map and then back at T.J., "Why not the East Coast?"

Obama looked at Crystal, "Because young lady, every personnel who can defuse a Nuclear Warhead in their sleep will be deployed to disarm the ones here on the East Coast."

The Secretary of Defense looked at the President, "I just sent word to SecNav, the fleet will be deployed with in twenty-four hours."

Kline looked at the map, "How far West can we go in disarming the Warheads?"

Obama sighed, "We'll go as far as we can."

T.J. spoke up, "According to Eddie's e-mail, Brooks won't let us past the Rockies. If we even try..."

Mason spoke up, "If we even try he will start detonating the Warheads."

T.J. nodded, "And accor..." T.J. looked at the map and was socked to see where three of the warheads were positioned, "Sweet Mary Mother Of God."

Rose went to her daughter, "What is it sweetie?"

T.J. pointed to the three positions, "If he detonates these three Warheads the damage would so catastrophic..."

Boots looked at the map, "He detonates those three, the geography of the United States will change."

The three Warheads they were talking about were positioned along the San Andreas Fault for maximum effect.

Mason looked at the map, "Is there any way to get a Seal Team in there to defuse those Warheads?"

T.J. shook her head, "Not unless they can travel three miles underground. No, those Warheads are there for a reason."

Jo spoke up, "The moment he detonates those the whole San Andreas Fault will become active."

Just then Blair spoke up, "Can I speak?'

Obama looked at Blair, "Please do."

Blair looked right at Jo, "We've been sitting here racking our brains out trying to come up with a way to stop Brooks from setting off those Warhead." Blair stood and looked out the window at the White House Gardens, "While the whole time we've been avoiding the one question no one has ever thought of asking."

Obama sat back, "I think I know what she's talking about."

Jo raised an eyebrow, "I hope you do, cause I'm lost."

Obama looked at Jo, "The question or questions we should be asking is, One - Why has Eddie been sending information about you to Brooks? Two - Why has Eddie been sending him this information long before you left the Bronx for Eastland and Langley. And Three - Why does Brooks want you out of the way?"

Jo looked at T.J., "T.J., I need you to send a message to Eddie for Brooks. The Message will be short and simple. Send this, "Want to meet face to face, You choose the time. And I'll choose the place."

T.J. nodded, "So Eddie will know it's on the up and up. I'll include the mark." T.J. quickly typed out the message and sent it to Eddie.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in Arizona, Eddie was monitoring his equipment when Jo's message came. Eddie looked at Brooks, Mr. Brooks, I have a message for you from Jo Polniaczek."

Brooks stood and slowly walked to Eddie, "What does she want?"

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, "She wants to meet with you. You get to choose the time and she gets to choose the place."

Brooks nodded, "Send a response, let her know I agree to meeting her. I will send her the date and time in a few days."

Eddie nodded, "Yes sir." Eddie looked at Brooks, "Are you ok Mr. Brooks?"

Brooks sighed as he sat back down, "Mr. Brennan, you wouldn't believe me if I told you all the crap I've been through. But yes, I'm fine. Just tired from all the work it has taken to get to this point."

Eddie nodded, "I hear ya Mr. Brooks. it's been a long journey. And we're almost in reach of our goal."

Brooks nodded, "Yes we are, now if you'll excuse me. I'll be heading up to my room for some much needed sleep."

Eddie smiled, "Sleep well sir."

A moment later Brook was gone and Eddie went to work sending the message.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in Washington D.C. Everyone was going over some reports about the Warheads East of the Mississippi.

Crystal shook her head, "Why does it feel like we're finding the Warheads to fast?"

Jo looked at Crystal, "It's not that we're finding them fast, it's just Brooks wanted us to find them."

T.J. looked at Crystal Brooks has something planned for the West Coast. "That's why we had the military quietly haul ass out of there."

Jo looked at T.J., "T.J., I need you to tie into every law enforcement computer there is in the U.S. and see if you can find anything on Brooks."

T.J. sighed a sigh of relief, "Finally a challenge worthy of my tallents." T.J. tied into her New York Main Frame and went to work. As she did T.J. smiled, "By the way Mr. Secretary of Defense, would you like to know who really killed JFK?"

Ashton Carter looked at T.J., "Young lady, if you mention that again. I will have no choice but to have you arrested."

T.J. smiled, "Don't worry sir, I only hack Computers Systems to learn the System, and to improve it. I never take any information that doesn't pertain to what I do." T.J. smiled, "Besides the President liked how my ICE Program worked, so he's got me setting up an ICE Program for all Government Departments."

Just then T.J.'s laptop alerted her of an incoming message, "It's from Eddie, Brooks has agreed. He'll send the date and time in a few days."

Jo nodded, "Let him know the meeting will be held at Mama's. But don't send it untill he sends the time and date of the meeting, I want to add a few precautions before we have our get together."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A few days later Brooks was standing next to Eddie, "Send this, 'The Meeting Will Be In Three Days At Seven In The Evening. Awaiting Location For Meeting'."

Eddie finished typing, "Anything else sir?"

Brooks shook his head, "No, just that."

Eddie reached over and pressed send.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in Washington D.C. Jo had been given the time and date for the meeting and the meeting location had been sent to Eddie to give to Brooks.

Jo looked at the map of the area where Mama's cafe is, "Because the Splatter Punks are still in controle of the area, I want every sniper to have a back up."

Carter raised an eyebrow, "The Splatter Punks? That's the name of that gang in the third RoboCop Movie."

T.J. looked at Carter, "And just as deadly."

Just then Jo's Cell Phone rang, "Jo here?" Jo smiled when she heard it was Mama.

Mama spoke up, "Jo, good to hear your voice child, I have good news."

Jo smiled, "What would that be Mama?"

Mama spoke, "Dem Splatter Punks are gone. The moment de Bloods entered the area dey lit up and ran."

Jo smiled, "That's good news Mama, I'll see you in a few hours."

Mama spoke back, "I'll see you to."

Jo cut the connection and smiled, "Good news people, the Splatter Punks lit up and ran with their tails between their legs when the Bloods entered to claim the area."

Carter shook his head, "Great, now we have to deal with the Bloods."

Jo looked at Carter, "There's one thing I learned since I've been with the L.A.P.D..."

Carter looked at Jo, "And what would that be?"

Jo leaned foward, "The Bloods will never bother ya as long as you leave them alone." Jo looked at the President, "Would you like to come to the Bronx sir? Mama makes the best Jamaican Jerk Chicken."

Obama smiled, "Sounds tempting, but I'll have to decline. The Secret Service wouldn't like it if I made the trip on such short notice."

Jo looked at the time, "Ok people, lets head out. The Seals will be meeting us at Mama's. And I don't want to keep Mama waiting. My rear end doesn't like it when she uses 'MAMMIE'S BIG BOOK OF CHILD PSYCHOLOGY'."

Everyone laughed.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Four hours later everyone including eight of the biggest Navy Seals any one has ever seen was sitting in the upstairs dinning room of Mama's Cafe.

Mama smiled as she looked at Jo and Blair, "I knew you two would get back together."

Jo smiled, "Me and Blair talked about it and we agreed that we make better friends then lovers."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Tell me about, you two would fight about the littlest things."

Charlie smiled, "You two were like a Nuclear Reactor ready to explode when you were seprated, but now you're both back together as friends and that reactor has stabilized."

Jo nodded, "And now we're here to set the area up for a meeting."

Mama nodded, "I have everyting ready."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Back in Arizona Brooks and Eddie was heading to the Airport to head for New York.

Brooks looked at Eddie, "Where do you think they would place their back up?"

Eddie took out a map."My best guess would be here on these tweo buildings and in the downstairs dining room."

Brooks shook his head, "Like we're going to do something." Brooks thought for a moment, "Can you get some of these Spaltter Punks to help us?"

Eddie nodded, "I could, but I have this thing for living. Besides. The Splatter Punks no longer operate in the area. The Bloods do."

Brooks nodded, "And the Bloods work for no one but themselves."

Eddie smiled, "You're learning sir."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

It was time for the meeting and every one was on pins and needles.

Crystal looked at Jo, "Will this Harry Brooks and Eddie Brennan be here on time."

Jo smiled, "Count on it."

Just then T.J.s laptop beeped letting her know her search had ended.

T.J. Opened her Laptop, "Lets see what we have." T.J. looked at Jo, "According to my search, there is a Harry Brooks that lives in Kansas City Kansas, but this says...this can't be right.""What can't be right?"

T.J. looked at her Laptop, "According to the Harry Brooks is only fifteen years old."

Jo went to look at the screen, "What?" Jo read the information, "Do a facial comparison."

T.J. rand the two pictures side by side in her Facial Comparison Program. T.J. whistled, "It's confirmed, they're o in the same."

Rose shook her head, "How's that possible?"

Mason looked at Jo, "Could brooks have come in contact with heather and her people?"

Jo shrugged her shoulders, I don't know. But we'll find out when Brooks and Eddie gets here."

Just then a young male voice spoke up, "And we have arrived."

Jo turned, "Hello Eddie."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Once everyone was seated Jo looked at the older man, "You must be Mr. Brooks?"

Brooks smiled, "You know who I am Joanna Polniaczek."

Jo nodded, "Long time no see sir." Jo leaned foward, "Just one question though."

Brooks smiled and motioned with his right hand, "Please ask."

Jo smiled, "Who was it that sent you back, the Atlantian or Lamurians?"

Brooks shook his head, "I don't understand."

Jo snorted, "Simple enough to answer, who sent you back the Atlantians or Lamurians?"

Brooks lit a cigarette, "Both."

T.J. nodded, "That explains how his fifteen year old self can be in Kansas and the older here."

Tina looked at Brooks, "Why did you come back?"

Brooks pointed to Jo as he looked at T.J., "To stop your bitch sister right there from making a mistake that nearly wipes out the entire human population."

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me? I thought this had to with the 'Sons-Of-Liberty'?"

Blair looked at Rose, "The 'Sons-Of-Liberty' is just a cover."

Charlie shook his head, "Then what about the Warheads?"

Brooks smiled, "The Military will get those back in a few days."

Eddie looked at Brooks, "You never intended to use them?"

Brooks looked at Eddie, "I maybe an asshole at times, but I'm not a murdering monster."

Crystal looked at Brooks, "Then what about the three Warhead at the San Andreas Fault?"

Brooks smiled, "It's amazing what you can do with a few Radioactive Isotops?"

Jo smiled, "Movie Magic."

Brooks smiled, "Yep."

Jo sat back, "Now what did you mean by stopping me from making a mistake that caused the deaths of most of the human population?"

Brooks sighed, "Two years from now you decide to leave the L.A.P.D. and become a Doctor. But you found you have a real knack for Genetic Research. Four years after receiving you Doctorate in Genetic Research you find the cures six disease that no one would ever think would be cured. But while working on your seventh disease you accidently created a virus that broke containment and ran rampent through out the human population. By the time you found a cure three quarters of the human population was desimated. The survivers decided to make contact with the Atlantians and Lamurians. They built a time machine with enough power to send one person back in time to stop you."

Jo leaned foward, "Do you realize that just by telling me this you have changed the future?"

Tina shook her head, "If his history was changed by telling you what he just did, he wouldn't be here." Tina leaned foward herself, "So someone or something is wanting to make sure you get that Doctorate."

Jo sat back, "When it come to being a Medical Doctor, I was planning on checking it out."

Tina nodded, "Ok, there's the medical part, now who wants to make sure you get that Doctorate in Genetic Research?"  
_


	23. Chapter 23

(Part-23)

Jo sighed, "Ok people, lets take a break, I want to have a talk with Mr. Brook. Maybe we can figure something out."

Tina looked ast Jo, "You think that wise?"

Jo kissed Tina, "I'll be fine."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Once outside Jo looked at Brooks, "I believe you already know my question."

Brooks nodded, "I figured you would want to know more." Brooks paused for a moment and spoke up, "As I said, about two years from now you leave the L.A.P.D. and go to medical school. Because of how smart you are, you were accepted into an excellerated course. When you graduated you flew your residency like it was nothing. Then you decided to go for a Doctorate in Genetic Research. Once you had your Doctorate you were accepted at the C.D.C.s in Atlanta. With in two years your name was known world wide as the doctor who cured people of incurable diseases. And again, you found the cures to seven dieases that everyone said couldn't be cured."

Brooks paused for a moment and continued, "Then you started on your eighth disease, but something happened. The disease you were working with began to mutate at an exponential rate. With in an hour the new Virus broke it's containment. You and the others tried to keep it contained to the C.D.C.s Level-4 Lab, but the seals failed. So under the Director's orders he ordered total distruction of the C.D.C.s and surrounding area."

Jo folded her arms, "Which included the entire city of Atlanta."

Brooks nodded, "No one knew who Patient Zero was, but the virus spread like an out of control flu."

Jo nodded, "Like the Pandemic in the early nineteen hundreds."

Brooks nodded, "In fact that's how the virus worked, it worked just like it. But nothing we had could stop it."

Jo sighed, "What happened to your family?"

Brooks smiled, "My father's still alive, but everyone else died." Brooks now had tears in his eyes.

Jo touched Brooks' arm, "What was her name'"

Brooks looked at Jo, "What?"

Jo gave a gentel smiled, "Your sister."

Brook raised an eyebrow, "How...?"

Jo smiled, "Duh, I have a sister too."

Brooks smiled, "Her name was Rebecca, but we always called her Becky." Brooks was starting to cry, "She had Down's Syndrome." Brooks shook her head, "She had the most gentel soul ever and a beautiful smile." Broooks looked at his hands, "I will always remember the day she passed away in my arms." Brooks broke down and cried.

Jo quickly took him in her arms and held him.

A few minutes later Brooks composed himself, "Sorry."

Jo smiled, "Don't be." Jo leaned against the wall of the building, "Just out of curiosity how did you and your father survive.

Brooks smiled, "My father was a Doomsday Prepper. And the moment the outbreak started we headed for our bunker along with twenty other families." Brooks leaned against the wall, "Two months later the Virus has spread world wide. You and a few other researchers made it out of Atlanta before it was destroyed by a Nuclear blast."

Jo shook her head, "And it mutated into a whole new virus?"

Brooks nodded, "With the first virus it took a week for a person to die from it. But when it was exposed to the Nuclear Radiation the virus became even deadlier. It took the new virus just fourty-eight hours to go global. And once a person contracted it they were dead with in a few hours." Brooks lit a cigarette, "Now where most people would have given up you and the other doctors made your way to U.S. AMRID at Fort Detrick in Maryland. There you worked day and night to find a cure. But it came to late for three quarters of the planet's population. Those who did survive were inoculated. At first the Atlantians and Lamurians helped us go around to all the Nuclear Power Facilities and shut the ones we didn't need down. A year later the Atlantians and Lamurians agreed to send one person back and stop you from developing that virus. I volunteered to make the trip, but there was a catch."

Jo nodded, "It was a one way trip."

Brooks looked at Jo, "If we can find a way to change the future without killing you I'm all for it. But if we can't..."

Jo looked at Brooks, "If we can't then you will have no choice but to kill me."

Brooks nodded but remained silent as he stared at Jo.

Jo raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Brooks smiled, "You look a bit different from the last time I seen you."

Jo snorted, "I must have looked like an old hag."

Brooks raised an eyebrow, "On the contrary, you look just like you did when I left for the past. In fact everyone in that room hasn't aged a day."

Jo looked at Brooks, "How's that possible?"

Brooks threw down what was left of his cigarette, "You tell me, you're the Genetics Expert."

Jo thought for a moment, "We'll have to figure that out later, but for now. We have to find out who or what is keeping the future from changing."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Several minutes later Jo and Brooks were back with the others.

Tina looked at Jo and could tell she had something on her mind. Tina went to Jo and took her in her arms, "Hey, what's up? You look like you have something on your mind."

Jo nodded, "I do, but that'll have to wait for later."

Tina held Jo, "Tell me."

Jo sighed, "Lets join the others and I'll tell you then."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Once Back Jo looked at the others, "You're all going to want to know what me and Brooks talked about so here goes..."

For the next twenty minutes Jo filled the others in on what Brooks told her.

Jo leaned forward, "Now here's the real kicker, before coming back in Brooks told me the none of us had aged a day since he seen us last in the future."

Crystal shook her head, "I don't understand?"

Brooks looked at Crystal, "It's just as Jo said, none of you, including a few others have aged a single day. You all look just as you did right now."

Jo turned to Eddie, "Edd..." Jo looked around, "Has anyone seen Eddie?"

Charlie spoke up, "Not since we took a break."

Jo called the Seals, "Hey Chief, did you see anyone leave the building a little while ago?"

The Chief spoke up, "Not since you and Brooks were outside."

Jo sighed, "Thanks Chief." Jo looked at her radio and sat it down, "Ok, this is strange."

Brooks looked at the others, "Where did you all go while me and Jo were outback talking?"

Mama spoke up, "We went downstairs to have a snack."

Jo spoke up, "Was Eddie with ya?"

Kline thought for a moment, "Now that you mentioned it, No he wasn't."

Mason reached behind his back and pulled out his gun, "Then that means he's still up here."

Jo groaned, "I can see but I'm blind."

Jo looked at Mama, "Who owns the building next door?"

Mama shook her head, "I don't know."

Jo got up and started to search the walls.

Just then they heard Eddie speak up, "No need to look for the hidden door Jo." A moment later a hidden door to the building next door opened. Eddie walk into the room along with several heavily armed men.

Jo smiled, "Ladies and Gentelmen, I give you the true leader of the 'Sons-Of-Liberty'."

Eddie bowed, "Thank you for figuring it out." Eddie smiled and pointed to a man who was just walking into the room, "I believe you know him."

Michael smiled at Jo, "Hello cupcake." Michael then punched Jo knocking her to the ground. Michael then smiled and looked at T.J., "Hello Precious."

T.J. smiled, "Did Bubba and Tyrone teach ya well while on Rikers island?"

Michael grabbed a handful of T.J.'s hair, "Nothing in the area of what I'm going to teach you."

Rose stood, "Get your fi..."

Just then Michael raised his gun and shot Rose in the chest.

Jo screamed, "YOU'RE DEAD MICH..." Suddenly Jo stopped screaming as she seen her mother just stand there still alive.

Everyone watched as the bullet exited from Rose's body from the wound and fall to the floor. They all then watched as the wound miraculously healed itself.

Jo slowly walked to her mother, "Ok, what the hell just happened?"

Just then all the men that entered the room with Eddie and Michael dropped where they stood from a bullet to their heads.

Eddie looked around, "What the..."

Jo smiled as she raised her gun and pointed it right at Eddie, "That Eddie was my little insurance policy."

Mason quickly got up and disarmed Eddie and Michael. Mason smiled at Eddie, "I just happen to know a few people in the Government who are going to love to having a nice long talk with you."

T.J. also smiled as she walked slowly up to Michael, "And I Just got an e-mail from Bubba and Tyrone, They wanted me to tell you that they are very eager to continue your lessons on the most intimate ways of prison." Just then T.J. kneed Michael in his balls dropping him to the floor. T.J. smiled, "I enjoyed doing that."

Just then the Chief and the other Seals entered the room.

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A few moments earlier Navy Seal Chief Yost spoke up, "This is Yost, we have a situation. I want every man that just entered the room taken out, With the exception of Brennan and Weiss."

A lone voice spoke, "We have green all across the board,."

Yost keyed his mic, "Execute."

A few moments later all the men with Eddie and Michael were dead.

Yost spoke, "Move in."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

A Few minutes later Eddie and Michael were taken into custody. As for Brooks, the Seals decided to leave that decission in Jo's hands. As for Eddie and Michael, Eddie was to be turned over to the Federal Authorities. Where Michael was to be returned to Authorities for the State of New York.

Yost looked at Jo, "Will we be needed for anything else ma'am?"

Jo smiled and shook her head, "No, and again I want to thank you for your help Chief."

Yost smiled, "No problem ma'am, but just remember. Seal Team Six was never here."

Everyone laughed.

Jo smiled, "No problem Chief."

A few moments later Eddie, Michael and the bodies of the men they came with were gone.

Jo looked at T.J., "T.J., send word to Obama that the organization known as the 'Sons-Of-Liberty' no longer pose a threat to the people of the United States or to the country itself."

T.J. nodded, "You got it."

Jo leaned foward, "Now, lets see if we can figure out who or what want's me to go to medical school and get a Doctorate in Genetic Research."

Rose spoke up, "Maybe we should figure out what the hell is going on with us first, and then look into who or what is wanting you to get that Doctorate."

Blair nodded, "I agree."

Just then a woman's voice spoke up, "Perhaps I can help you there."

Everyone turned and seen Heather Richards standing in the door.

Jo smiled and went to Heather and gave her a hug, "Hey Heather." Jo pulled back, "How's Gina?"

Heather gave a sad smiled, "She's fine, but..."

Jo nodded, "She still denying Karen is gone?"

Heather nodded, "It's hard for her to come to terms with it."

Jo nodded, "Now why are you here and not with Gina?"

Heather nodded, "Your first delimma coinsides with your second delimma. So we'll get to that in a few minutes. Now as for your second, we did that."

Crystal raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'We Did That'?"

Kline smiled, "What she means is the Atlantians and Lamurians altered our Genetic Make-Up to where we're just like them."

Heather nosdded, "That's correct."

Blair looked at Heather, "When did you make the changes and why did you do it?"

Heather sat next to Jo, "Jo was the first to be altered, we did her just after her accident. As for the rest of you. We just worked on you over the course of a few months."

Jo looked at Heather, "Why?"

Heather leaned foward, "Back on Lamuria there was a young man who possessed Super Natural Abilities. We did a search and found that there were several others like him. We tried to get them to use their abilities for the benefit of the human race, but they refused. Then the war came and we went into Stasus. When we awoke we noticed they had left before the rest of us woke up."

Boots leaned foward on the table, "They became the bases for the Greek and Roman Gods."

Heather nodded, "From what we've seen they've been working on the ancient Greeks and Romans for some time." Heather took a drink of water and continued, "We hunted them down and returned most of them to Stasus, hoping we can find a way to take away their abilities."

Kline looked at Heather, "You said you were able to recapture most of them, how many got away?"

Heather looked around the room, "Four got away."

T.J. groaned, "The Four Horseman Of The Apocalypse."

Heather nodded, "And the four have been hard at work."

Mama spoke up, "If I remember my Sunday School Lessons, Conquest was the first to become known. Revelation 6:1-2 And I saw when the Lamb opened one of the seals, and I heard, as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts saying, Come and see. And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer.

Jo nodded, "The Second is War Revelations 6: 3-4 And when he had opened the second seal, I heard the second beast say, Come and see. And there went out another horse that was red: and power was given to him that sat thereon to take peace from the earth, and that they should kill one another: and there was given unto him a great sword.

Rose Spoke up, "And the third horseman is Famine, Revelation 6: 5-6 And when he had opened the third seal, I heard the third beast say, Come and see. And I beheld, and lo a black horse; and he that sat on him had a pair of balances in his hand. And I heard a voice in the midst of the four beasts say, A measure of wheat for a penny, and three measures of barley for a penny; and see thou hurt not the oil and the wine."

T.J. spoke up, "And the fourth Horseman is Death Revelation 6: 7-8 And when he had opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth beast say, Come and see. And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him. And power was given unto them over the fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth."

Blair shook her head, "They're trying to bring about the Apocalypse."

Heather looked at Jo, "And one of them is trying to keep the future from changing."

Brooks spoke up, "And doin' a damn good job of it."

Crystal looked at Heather, "Are you saying these four are like the X-Men Mutants?"

Heather smiled, "No they're nothing like the X-Men. Through out history some people have displayed unusual abilities. Most are in the Physchic Ability Area, however some do display the gift of being Jumpers."

Charlie spoke up, "Like in the movie Jumper?"

Heather nodded, "Just like that. All they have to do is think or see where they want to be and then make the jump. And Just like in the movie they're Jumping Abilities can be disrupted by an Electrical Field."

Mason looked at Heather, "Just how powerful are their Psychic Abilities?"

Heather sighed, "They reqester off the scale. They have the ability to accually disrupt the weather patterens where ever they want and cause wide spread famine if they wanted."

Jo thought for a moment, "For them to disrupt the weather, all four would have to use their Psychic Abilities together. And to do that, it would drain them of energy and cause them to retreat so they can recover."

T.J. turned and reached down and got her laptop and tied it into her main frame, she the reached into her bag and took out a world map and hung it up on the wall.

Tina smiled, "What are you doing?"

T.J. smiled, "Research." T.J. began typing, "I'm going to attempt to track the four and try to determin where they will strike."

Tina nodded, "Ok, but what's with the map?"

T.J. continued to type, "That my dear sister-in-law is to determin where they will strike. Now, we need to is figure out a place where the devistation of a famine would be so catastrophic that it..."

Jo sat back, "A famine so catastrophic that it'll cause world war three."

Boots looked at Jo, "A war that we stop, and in the process capturing three of the four Lamurians."

Jo sighed and rubbed her face, "And because I lead the group that stopped them, the fourth Lamurian sought me out to get revenge."

Heather nodded, "Causing you to develope the virus that caused three quarters of the earth's population to die."

Brooks looked at Heather, "What is the range of their Psychic Abilities?"

Heather looked at Brooks, "Why do you ask?"

Brooks smiled, "What is the range?"

Heather shrugged her shoulders, "If your thinking of what I think you're thinking, they would have to be in the same room and in direct line of sight."

Bianca stiffened, "No dey wouldn't, all dey would need is a clear train of thought."

Jo looked at Bianca, "What do you mean?"

Bianca looked at Jo, "If dey are as powerful as Heather say dey be, all dey would need is a clear train of thought."  
_


	24. Chapter 24

(Part-24)

Some where in Europe, three men were sitting in a Basement.

The older one spoke, "Could it be that we're all that's left?"

Just the a man entered the basement, "It's true Thomas, the last of our brothers and sisters have been captured. They were taken to New Lamuria and placed in stasus until a way to nutralize their Psychic Abilities can be found."

Martin the youngest of the four spoke, "What do we do now Mathew?"

Mathew smiled and placed a hand on Martin's shoulder and spoke to the three, "We continue with the plan we set in motion all those years ago"

Jared snorted, "You mean that plan we developed before...?"

Mathew cut Jared off and smiled, "Yes Jared that plan."

Lars, the fourth member of the group spoke up, "Those three idiots Pontius Pilate, Herod Antipas, and Joseph Caiaphas, who wanted to be simply known as Caiaphas nearly blew our plan out of the water when they had Jesus crucified."

Mathew nodded and took a seat, "Yes they did. But here we are now, ready to put the plan into motion."

Martin looked at Mathew, "Do you think Jo Polniaczek know what she going to do?"

Mathew looked at Martin, "Count on it."

Jared leaned foward, "If she know then..."

Mathew raised a hand, "I've been making sure she goes through with her plans to leave the L.A.P.D. and go to medical school."

Martin smiled, "Then we can go and rescue..."

Mathew raised a hand, "There will be no rescue, of our brothers and sisters."

Martin shook his head, "But we'll need them for..."

Mathew cut Martin off again, "The reason I said there will be no rescue is because they are being held in a secure facility at New Lemuria."

Martin shook his head, "Without them, our plan will fail."

Mathew smiled, "Don't worry Martin, I have that coverd."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

Several days later everyone was in the upstairs dining room of Mama's Cafe.

T.J. was looking at her map and spoke up, "Ok this is what I have so far. If the four were to use their Psychic Abilities to disrupt the weather, they would want to do it in an area that would do the most damage." T.J. turned and went back to her laptop and printed out a paper and then returned to the map, "I've determind the three areas would be here in Asia, Europe and the U.S.."

Jo nodded as she looked at the map, "That area of Asia grows most of the rice for the entire region. As for the other two places, they're the top grain producing regions for the entire planet."

T.J. nodded, "And taking out any of the three would be catastrophic."

Tina looked at the map, "Now all we have to do is figure out which one they'll attack."

Rose got up and went to the map. Rose reached up and removed the pin for the U.S., "We can leave out the U.S.."

T.J. shook her head, "Why?"

Mason stood and went to the map, "To many Doomsday Preppers."

T.J. looked back at the map, "That leaves Europe and Asia."

Crystal joined the others at the map, "If I may."

T.J. motioned with her hand, "Go for it."

Crystal nodded, "We know we can leave out the U.S. because of all the Doomsday Preppers and so forth. Which leaves Europe and Asia." Crystal reached up and took the pin for Asia out, "You can also remove Asia from the picture, like the U.S.. They to like to prepare for the worse."

T.J. crossed her arms, "I should have seen it."

Rose looked at T.J. "Seen what sweetie?"

T.J. picked up a marker and circled Russia, "Although Russia grows her own wheat she also depends on the importation of Wheat to feed it's people. And a lot of that wheat come from the Europian interior."

Jo noded, "Disrupt that and..."

Blair spoke up, "Disrupt that and you have an instant war."

Jo nodded, "And some how we stop that from happening."

Heather nodded, "Causing the capture of three of the four."

Charlie spoke up, "Leaving the fourth to go after Jo causing her to develope a virus that takes out three quarters of the planet's population."

Jo looked at the map, "I say we let the cards play out for now."

Tina looked at Jo, "What do you mean?"

Jo nodded, "Just that, I say we let the cards play as they are."

Bianca smiled, "I tink I knows what she saying, she will go to medical school and becomes a doctor and get her Doctorate in Genetic Research. But when it come time for her to work on the virus..."

Blair smiles, "She fakes it."

Jo looks at Blair, "Hardly, I will work on the virus..."

Heather nodded, "She'll make sure the seals at the CDCs In Atlanta work the way they should."

Jo nodded, "From what Brooks has told us the seals fail, why do they fail?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders, "The virus eats through them?"

Jo shook her head, "Not at the CDCs, those seals are designed to keep anything and everything from escaping."

Kline raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying someone keeps them from activating?"

Jo nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Mason looked at Jo, "You go in there and tell them what we know and they'll lock you up in some psychiatric facility wearing a straight jacket."

Jo crossed her arms, "That's why we're going to wait until I get hired on at the CDCs, because I suspect the fourth member will be there to ensure the seals fail."

T.J. sighed and sat down, "Ya know, it's to bad we can't use Heather's knowledge of time travel and look into the future and see right where the four will be and get them that way."

Jo looked at T.J., "What was that sis?"

T.J. repeated herself, "I said it's to bad we can't use Heather's knowledge of time travel and look into the future and see right where the four will be and get them that way."

Jo grined, "T.J., You are a genius."

Brooks raised a finger, "Did I just miss something?"

Jo looked at Brook and smiled, "I think we may have found a way to capture the four before all this chaos occures. I'll explain."

For the next hour Jo explains how they will use Heather's knowledge of time travel to gain foresight of where the four will be.

Heather leaned forward, "It might work, it just might work."

Jo nodded, "All we need you to do is have the stasus pods made ready." Jo looked at Brooks and smiled, "And if this plan works, you sir will never have been here and you will be back with your beloved sister Becky."

Brooks smiled with tears in his eyes, "Thank you."

Jo smiled and looked at the others, "Ok people lets get to work."

FoLFoLFoLFoLFoLFoL

For the next several weeks Heather used her knoledge of time travel to build a device that would allow them to look into the future.

Heather looked at Jo, "It's finished, hopefully it'll let us track the four brothers."

Blair looked at Heather, "The four men we're tracking are brothers?"

Heather smiled, "No, they're not blood brothers. I figure calling the brothers is better them just calling them the four."

Crystal smiled, "It is better."

Tina nodded, "I agree."

Heather looked at the others, "Now, this device will allow us to looked several weeks into the future. It should help us track the brothers and choose a location to take them down."

Mason looked at Heather, "Why not just travel into the future?"

Jo looked at Mason, "We can't risk another L.A. Style Blackout."

Mason raised a finger, "Good Point."

Kline looked at the device, "Just how does this work?"

Heather shrugged her shoulders, "I just type in the search parameters and hit enter."

Kline snorted, "Ask a stupid question and get a stupid answer." Just then Kline pulled out a Glock 9mm and shot up the device.

Heather yelled as she looked at Kline, "WHAT THE HELL...?"

Kline motioned with the gun, "Please have a seat."

Tina looked at Kline, "What the hell are you doing Sarah."

Jo gave an evil smiled, "That's not Sarah."

Kline smiled as she reached up and began peeling off pieces of latex, "Took ya long enough."

Boots looked at Kline, "If you're not Sarah Kline, then who are you and where's Sarah Kline?"

Kline smiled, "The real Sarah Kline is at an undisclosed location being well cared for. As for who I am, my name is Brenda Powers."

Heather shook her head and smiled, "Son-Of-A-Bitch."

Jo looked at Heather, "You know her?"

Heather nodded, "Yes, I know who she is."

Kline/Powers reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a Cell Phone and made a call, "This is Powers, I have 'em." Kline/Powers ended the call and put the phone away.

Jo looked at Heather, "Ok, you say you know her, who is she?"

Heather sat in a chair facing Kline/Powers, "Ladies and gentelmen I give you Brenda Powers Special Agent For the N.S.A."

Jo looked at Kline/Powers, "The N.S.A.?, you're supposed to be helping us not work against us."

Heather smiled, "She doesn't work for the regular N.S.A., she's with a special division that's been tasked to seek, find and take into custody anyone and everyone from Atlantis and Lemuria."

Rose looked at Heather, "How do you know so much about her?"

Heather smiled, "She captured me once."

Tina raised an eyebrow, "How did she manage that?"

Heather grinned, "Lets just say I'll never let my hormones get the best of me ever again."

Jo nodded, "I know the feeling."

Bianca looked at Heather, "Why are dey after you?"

Jo spoke up, "Technology Mama, they want the technology the Lemurians and Atlanteans have."

Tina smiled, "How'd you get away?"

Heather smiled, "I kissed her."

Boots smiled, "You can't tell me that a single kiss made her let you go."

Heather looked at Boots and smiled, "Got me there, I also had a small syringe filled with a fast acting drug that made her go to sleep for a few hours."

Powers looked at Heather, "Because of that drug, I woke up with one hell of a headache."

Heather snorted, "Boo hoo hoo."

Powers put the gun under Heather's chin, "I also woke up naked with my superiors standing over me you bitch."

Heather pointed to the gun, "You can shoot me all you want, but it won't do you any good." Heather smiled and looked at the others, "Her waking up naked is just my way of telling her not to screw with me."

Powers backed away.

Jo looked at the device and then at Powers, "Do you relize you may have blown the only chance we had of stopping the brothers from putting their plan in motion?"

Powers smiled, "We'll get 'em before that happens."

Bianca looked at Powers, "Not wit de powers dey have."

Heather looked at Jo, "What time is it?"

Jo looked at her watch, "Fifteen after nine in the morning."

Heather smiled, "Thank you." Heather then reached behind her and produced a small dart gun and aimed it at Powers, "Sweet Dreams." Heather pulled the trigger dropping Powers where she stood. Heather looked at the others, "We need to go before the rest of her people get here."

T.J. spoke up, "We'll go to my place, I have rooms for everyone if needed."

Bianca spoke up, "You all go, I'll be fine."

Jo looked at Bianca, "You sure?"

Bianca smiled, "Someone need to remain here and explain what has happened."

Jo hugged Bianca, "Be careful Mama."

Bianca hugged Jo back, "I will child, now go."

A few moments later everyone headed to T.J.'s place.

Bianca looked at the unconscious Powers and snorted as she went to move her to the couch in the corner of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N

I'M PLANNING TO PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD AND GO OVER IT AND SEE IF I SHOULD MAKE ANY CHANGES. I WAS TOLD FROM A FEEDBACK I RECEIVED THAT IT WAS STARTING TO BECOME...HELL, I'LL JUST PUT THE STORY ON HOLD AND RESTART IT AS SOON AS I FINISH. PLUS I WANT TO FIGURE OUT A BETTER TITLE THEN THE ONE I HAVE NOW.


End file.
